Deuda de honor
by Encadenada
Summary: Completo. Ranma comete el error de apostar la mano de Akane en una pelea. Esto dá pié a una serie de fuertes acontecimientos que cambian las vidas de los personajes. Una historia intensa... de verdad.
1. Prólogo

La pelea no paraba después de mas de dos horas. Era clara y contundente la ventaja del oponente del chico de la trenza. Estaba tan cansado que a duras penas podía sostener sus ojos abiertos. Sus piernas lo sostenían sólo por inercia y sus puños a cada segundo eran menos acertados.

Estaba completamente agotado, su cuerpo no daba para más. Sin embargo, había una razón por la que se mantenía en la pelea aún. Por primera vez no era su terco orgullo de artemarcialista, de eterno ganador. Desde hacía unos minutos eso había pasado a segundo plano. En esta pelea se jugaba todo lo valioso que tenía en la vida, si la perdía, podía despedirse de la idea de ser feliz algún día. Y peor aún, había sido él quien decidió ofrendar todo aquello que le iluminaba por un simple combate para el que aún le faltaban años de entrenamiento, años de sabiduría.

El ultimo golpe fue, al igual que los anteriores, certero. Duro, definitivo. El cuerpo del joven cayó pesadamente al suelo, cubierto de hilillos de sangre que escapaban por toda su anatomía, ya no le respondió más. Quería seguir, deseaba seguir hasta ganar o morir, no estaba preparado para esa derrota, no así. No. Jamás pensó que tendría que pagar el precio de perder contra ese contrincante que lo veía con un gesto de compasión mezclado con orgullo. Esta vez la pérdida era demasiada, mas que su orgullo, mas que su prestigio, mas que todo.

Las pseudo prometidas de Ranma corrieron en su auxilio, como si algo pudieran hacer. Ukyo dejó escapar lágrimas al verlo en ese estado, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras le suplicaba amargamente que resistiera mientras llegaba ayuda. Shampoo pidió desesperadamente a su abuela una poción mágica para curarlo. Kodachi solo decía tonterías sin sentido moviéndose de un lado a otro, amenazando, jurando en vano. Nodoka se acercó de inmediato pidiendo a Ukyo y Shampoo que se retiraran. Su hijo, aun conciente la miró con vergüenza y una tristeza inmensa.

La perdí, mamá. – Su voz sonaba ahogada, ronca, era un milagro que aun estuviera despierto. Nodoka lo miró solamente con desesperación. No sabia que hacer para protegerlo de esto, nunca estuvo a su lado cuando la necesitó. Ella lo veía, ahora ya era todo un hombre, suponía que como su madre a esas alturas estaba de más, pero ahí estaba, él, lleno de dolor e impotencia y ella no podía hacer nada, solo escucharlo… No quedaba mas que guardarse para si misma el clásico "Te lo advertí".

Las dos mayores de las Tendo se mantenían a una distancia prudente. Solo miraban con tristeza y resignación. A un lado, su padre, lloraba desesperado por la desgracia de su "futuro heredero", al cual acababa de perder. Genma no había aparecido durante todo el combate, le había advertido mil veces a Ranma sobre lo peligroso de su contrincante, y como siempre, prefirió huir para no ver la derrota que enfrentarla junto a su hijo.

Bien, agradezcan que el chico aun está con vida. No suelo ser tan compasivo pero hice una excepción para no perjudicar a mi premio. – Dijo el vencedor, un apuesto joven de finos rasgos, al menos veintidós años, de cabello corto, ataviado con un lujoso traje chino.

Y bien ¿Dónde esta el "fruto de mi esfuerzo"? – Dijo dirigiéndose con una sonrisa cínica al lugar donde estaba la familia Tendo. En los labios de Soun se vió la intención de lanzar una replica, pero en eso, la menor de sus hijas se abre paso entre sus hermanas.

Aquí estoy – Dijo con el rostro rojo, como señal de haber llorado mucho.

Kasumi solo agachó la mirada. Nabiki si se atrevió a decir algo.

Akane, no tienes que …¡ Esto es estúpido, tu no eres un objeto de intercambio!

Todos voltearon incrédulos. Nunca habian visto a la media de las Tendo en esa actitud, se veía desesperada.

¡Papá, di algo!-

Akane extendió su mano al hombre mientras se dirigió hacía su apenada familia.

No, Nabiki. Mi padre me comprometió con Ranma y él, como mi prometido, se sintió con derecho de apostar mi mano en una tonta pelea. Si ambos se creyeron con tanto derecho sobre mí, si para ellos fui un objeto, deben saber que los objetos se pierden.

Dicho esto, volvió su mirada hacia su nuevo prometido, asentando. Se recargó en su brazo y con un ademán se despidió de su familia.

Todos los presentes habían escuchado, incluyendo a Ranma. Cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse, los pasos de Akane, podia reconocerlos, ahora se daba cuenta, eran diferentes a los de las demás, el conocía demasiado bien a su prometida. Sus ojos soltaron gruesas lágrimas para después, por fín desvanecerse en los brazos de su madre.


	2. Orgullo

Un ¡Auch! Se escapó de su boca cuando el Dr. Tofú se dispuso a sanar las heridas menores que había en su rostro, después de varias intervenciones con las más graves.

Nodoka, miraba a su hijo angustiada. Su cara hinchada lucía algo desfigurada y demacrada bajo los múltiples moretones. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Su estado ausente, extremadamente serio si era en verdad preocupante.

Ya está. Es cuestión de cinco ó seis días para que Ranma pueda volver a la normalidad. Claro que las huellas y cicatrices podrían quedar definitivamente, aunque no serán muy notables. Afortunadamente, como ya le dije, no tiene heridas internas. – Dijo el Médico familiar con su habitual gesto amable mientras preparaba su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta acompañado de la mujer.

Ranma vió a su madre acompañar al medico a la puerta y se sintió aliviado de, por fin en mas de dos días, tener un poco de privacidad. Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sedado para no sentir el dolor de sus múltiples lesiones.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino aún. No sabía que decir, que pensar, como actuar. No sabía cual sería su posición ante los demás. Resignación, "honor", tal vez se aferraría, egocéntrico como siempre. Tenía tantas opciones… pero ninguna le parecía suficientemente buena para levantarse siquiera de la cama y reunirse con sus padres en la cena.

Por fin decidió levantarse y salir a darse un estirón. Su cuerpo, no solo dolía por los golpes, también por permanecer tanto tiempo estático. Al salir al pasillo, encontró a Kasumi.

Ranma. Veo que estas mejorando muy rápido. Eso quiere decir que podemos esperarte en la cena. – le dijo con su típica calma, mientras Ranma observaba una gran maleta con ruedas que arrastraba.

Ranma prefirió no pensar para qué era esa maleta. Se ahorró la pregunta.

Si… Estoy mucho mejor. Kasumi, déjame ayudarte, eso debe estar muy pesado.

Oh, no, Ranma. En verdad gracias, estás delicado y esto no pesa mucho, en verdad no es necesario.

No es nada. Permíteme ayudarte por favor.- Insistió Ranma tomando la maleta con cuidado.

La chica solo asintió resignada y el comenzó a seguirla. Sintió algo pesado que se hacia nudo en su estómago cuando recorrió junto a su antes cuñada, el camino hacia la habitación de Akane.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron de golpe. No podía huir de ellos un solo segundo. Un minuto siquiera. Todos giraban en torno a lo mismo. Su vergüenza, su deshonor, su gran pérdida. Ella.

_**Flashback**_

_Ranma abrió la puerta de una patada adentrándose para ver a una Akane de frente, con un gesto de furia que pocas veces era demostrado por la chica, que por paciente no se caracterizaba. _

_¿Cómo te atreves? – Le gritó ella con la voz quebrada mientras de su mano se soltaba una feroz cachetada que vació en la mejilla del chico.-¡ Ahora ni siquiera puedo tener privacidad en mi alcoba!_

_Dicho esto, ella se dio media vuelta y soltó el llanto desesperada. Ranma permanecía mudo, con la mano de Akane plasmada en su rostro._

_Así pasó un rato que para el chico parecieron años. Viendo llorar a la chica, por su culpa, de nuevo. No se atrevía a consolarla, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Su postura era que ella exageraba una vez más, no podía echarse para atrás y reconocer, tan sólo una vez, que ella tenía toda la razón._

_Akane… No te pongas así. Sabes que voy a ganar. – Arriesgó su integridad de nuevo abriendo su boca._

_Jamás haría nada que me separase de ti. – Sus labios se abrieron para decir, por primera vez, una coherencia que salía de su corazón._

_¡Noo! ¡Que va! Solo me apostaste a falta de una bicicleta o un puesto de comida que presentar en garantía.- La voz de Akane sonaba dólida, herida en lo más profundo, todo comentario que no fuera de profundo dolor, era auténtico sarcasmo. _

_¡Ya basta Akane! Te comportas como una niña.- Y ahí venia de nuevo el Ranma con su armadura de estúpido._

_¿Así que me comporto como una niña? – Akane tomó aire mientras cerraba los ojos, demasiado seria – Desde el momento en que le ofreciste mi mano, ya no soy tu prometida. Aun cuando ganes, yo ya no soy nada tuyo. No quiero seguir con esta farsa. Durante mucho tiempo he esperado que cambies. Pensé que lo de Monte Fénix nos había aclarado las cosas pero ahora veo que nunca hubo esperanza para nosotros. _

_Ranma se quedó callado. Tenía dos opciones, ganar y perder. Perder ante ella. Era demasiado vulnerable cuando se trataba de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba de por medio su pasión, las artes marciales. Todo lo que hacia en la vida era ser fuerte, no había nada mas. Por eso ella era su prometida, era la razón de que Soun lo quisiera en su familia. Era la razón de todo. No fue capaz de aceptar._

_De nuevo sólo dices tonterías. _

_Es en serio Ranma. – Akane le señala la salida de la alcoba- Así que ahora vete y no vuelvas a pararte frente a mí._

_Pues no. No me voy a ir. Me he pasado cuatro años soportándote, cuidándote y espantándote a cuanto loco se te acerca para que ahora muy fácil decidas que quieres librarte de mí. – Ranma ya estaba tan furioso como triste Akane. _

_¿Librarme de ti? Yo no aposté tu mano. Eres tú quien marco este fin._

_No es el fin. Tú lo verás._

_¿Sabes Ranma? Te estás pareciendo demasiado a tu padre y eso me asusta. No quiero tener hijos y ver como mi esposo los cambia por comida._

_Touché. Ranma podía soportar casi todo… Menos tal comparación con el monstruo de su padre, y menos cuando sabía que era tan cierta. _

_Se acercó lentamente con una mirada que ablandó las piernas de Akane. Ella estaba segura de que le daría un golpe muy fuerte, su gesto era muy violento. Sabía que ella no seria capaz de evadir o soportar tal ataque. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos asustada._

_Un fuerte ruido retumbó juntó a su cabeza mientras el furioso joven la acorralaba contra la pared… Después el silencio, solo interrumpido segundos después por el sonido de gotas de sangre cayendo al piso, y al final, la voz de su prometido. _

_¡Vete al diablo! _

_Nodoka y Kasumi llegaron del mercado cargadas de víveres. La casa se había quedado sola pero esperaban que Akane y Ranma hubieran regresado ya. Habían salido hacía un par de horas cuando Ranma decidió retar a Otu._

_Les habían contado que derrotó a los representantes de los mejores dojos de Tokio. Ranma lo había intentado retar un día antes, pero el sujeto no aceptó. Pasaba su vida errante, se había hecho muy famoso y no era de los que no sacaban jugo de eso. Era dueño ya de mas de tres dojos en Tokio y amasaba una fortuna bastante considerable, así que no consideraba necesario exponerse a un adversario que no tenia donde caerse muerto. Era por eso que Nodoka estaba muy extrañada de que Ranma volviera a buscar a Otu, como si ahora si tuviera algo que ofrecerle._

_Cuando Kasumi abrió la puerta, miró asustada el piso del pasillo principal, manchado de sangre fresca. Nodoka igualmente, con el corazón en un puño corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo, pensando que tal vez Otu le había causado graves heridas. Pero al pasar frente a la habitación de Akane, escuchó su llanto. _

_La puerta estaba entreabierta. Akane estaba en posición fetal contra un rincón. Llorando fuerte, totalmente trastornada. Miró la pared rota y entendió que la sangre no era de ella. _

_Akane. Mi niña. ¿Qué tienes? Dime que pasó aquí. – le dijo desesperada. Abrazándola fuertemente._

_La chica estaba en shock. Su rostro completamente rojo por las lágrimas. No respondió. Les llevó horas volverla a la normalidad para que se quedara profundamente dormida._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Observó a Kasumi sacar mucha ropa de su hermana menor y acomodarla en la maleta. Su diario, sus pocos cosméticos, bisutería, algunos álbumes y un reloj. No podía creer que estuviera viviendo eso… que Akane estuviera con otro hombre… y por su propia culpa.

Cargó la maleta hasta el final del pasillo, en la entrada. Habían quedado de mandar por ella muy pronto.

Se preguntó si estaría ya casada o esperarían un tiempo. Esperaba que se tomaran todo el que fuera necesario para… No tenia nada claro en su cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que intentaría algo, en cuanto sus costillas dejaran de molestar tanto. Sintió una punzada en el vientre.

Ranma se sentía terriblemente incomodo cenando con los Tendo. Apenas unos dias antes había provocado la crisis de Akane con su arranque y había regresado malherido, después de perder contra Otu. Apenas había probado bocado y sentía que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.

Lamentaba terriblemente poner en esa situación a su madre, quien había tenido que dar la cara y disculparse, ya que no tenían a donde ir. Soun no tuvo ningún problema, argumentando que los pleitos entre su hija menor y Ranma eran algo cotidiano. Ranma planeaba la forma de disculparse y buscar una nueva casa para él y sus padres, puesto que ya no debían seguir ahí, eso estaba más que claro.

Pero… ¿Cómo pedir disculpas, si el mismo no podía perdonarse? Durante cuatro años la insulto una y otra vez, la engaño ocultándole sus sentimientos, haciéndole creer que era fea, marimacho y pechos planos. Celándola y llenándola de celos… pero jamás había caído tan bajo para lastimarla de ese modo. Siempre la había protegido a pesar de todos y de todo. Falló. Fue capaz de asustarla a tal grado, de hacerle sentir que podía despedazarla con un solo puño. Fue capaz de pensar en ponerle una mano encima… victima de los celos, de la impotencia por ver que se alejaba.

En ese instante, en otro extremo de Tokio, Akane estaba un tanto cansada. Se había medido al menos seis veces el precioso y enorme vestido para entallarlo. Temprano había asistido a una prueba de maquillaje y peinado. En todo el día no había visto, sin embargo, a su prometido. Había hecho un rápido viaje de negocios y la dejó solo acompañada de la servidumbre.

Había sentado a su mesa a la chica hija de la ama de llaves para sentirse acompañada. La muchacha era de la edad de Akane y parecía tener más en común con ella.

¿Sabe señorita Akane? En una ocasión escuché que en Tokio existía un chico que se posesionaba en gato, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a conocer a su exnovia- Decía Minori con un gesto divertido, sin notar que Akane lo que menos deseaba era hablar de su pasado amor.

Bueno. Si. Hablando de Ranma, eso es algo habitual en él. Siempre le suceden cosas extrañas.- Dijo la chica de la mirada de chocolate mientras sorbía su té.

Bueno. A decir verdad, por lo que alcancé a ver, es muy guapo, no es de extrañar que tenga tantas chicas que lo pretenden. Además es muy fuerte. El jefe jamás había tardado más de media hora en vencer a alguien. –la chica veía divertida a Akane, parecía disfrutar bastante de incomodarla así.

Ser fuerte y guapo no lo es todo en la vida. Menos si se olvidan los sentimientos y los valores. Alguien que no sabe apreciar el amor y es capaz de hacer lo que Ranma hace, no tiene ningún valor. Me siento afortunada de haberme librado de él. Ojalá que alguna de sus otras prometidas lo aproveche y lo disfrute. – Su garganta se estaba cerrando al terminar de decir eso y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Se puso de pié y se dispuso a retirarse, tragándose el llanto.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de trivialidades que no lo eran tanto para Akane. De pronto, ante ellas apareció un joven de enorme estatura y rostro muy bien parecido. Su estatura hacia que su bien trabajado cuerpo luciera más en su ropaje chino. Sus grandes ojos verdes despedían una luz especial fácilmente apreciable cuando miraba a su prometida.

Otu. – Le saludó Akane regalándole una sonrisa forzada, que el chico noto de inmediato.

Estaba apunto de ir a mi alcoba a dormir. Minori amablemente me acompañó a cenar. Pensé que no llegarías hoy, de lo contrario te hubiera esperado. – Mientras Akane hablaba, el chico solo miraba embobado como ella asemejaba a una muñeca ataviada en ese hermoso kimono.

El chico se aproximó y, sin decir palabra, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, mientras que con una señal, consiguió que Minori los dejara solos.

Le acompaño hacia su cuarto, notando el ausentismo de ella. Su trabajo para ser aceptado era más pesado de lo que había supuesto. Había recibido en el último año, al menos una docena de propuestas de compromiso de bellísimas jovencitas, incluso mucho mejores que Akane. Sin embargo ella tenía una magia y una simpatía que lo envolvieron desde que la vió al lado del guerrero de la trenza. Desde ese momento decidió que ella seria su esposa.

Pero ella no parecía sentir lo mismo. Ella parecía destrozada, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. No se comportaba igual que cuando estaba junto a su pasado prometido. No tenía esa luz que iluminaba por donde ella pasaba. No era feliz.

Akane. ¿Lo amas verdad?- Su pregunta emergió de la nada, dejando a Akane atónita.

¿Q.. qué? No… no te entiendo. – Bajó la mirada.

Sé que lo amas. Se que estas herida por lo que te hizo. – Otu siguió.

Akane lo escuchaba incomoda. Había temido tener esa conversación, aunque sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Yo también formo parte importante de eso y lo lamento. Por el momento era la única forma de conseguir algo contigo. Me gustas mucho desde el momento en que te vi. Supe que tenias un vinculo especial con él, pero yo… - Acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la triste mirada color café.

Apenas un ligero roce provocó que el corazón de la chica se acelerara. Si bien no podía negar que el chico era todo lo que una mujer podía soñar y pedir, lo cierto es que la forma en que lo había "adquirido" era por demás extraña.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que eso pasaba, comprometerse con alguien por decisión ajena. Solo que ahora se sentía amada por él, no como años atrás, cuando cierta pelirroja le hacia burla por tener un cuerpo "feo" y en la menor oportunidad caía rendido ante algún absurdo hechizo y renegaba de su compromiso con ella.

Eso paso por su mente en décimas de segundo, en las que decidió corresponder el beso. Si su padre y sus hermanas la habían comprometido con Ranma, ¿Por qué no comprometerse ahora con un chico que había buscado su amor por un medio tan extraño, arriesgándose a ser rechazado, además comportado como todo un caballero?

Los labios de él eran cálidos. No podía negar que le atraía sobremanera. Se sentía frágil y a la vez protegida entre su abrazo. Se sentía otra. Se dejó llevar mientras trataba de ahogar la imagen de alguien en lo más profundo de su memoria. Trataba de que no la perturbara más esa mirada azul…

Esa mirada azul que la observaba desde lo mas alto de un árbol junto a su ventana. Como lo había hecho tantas veces en la casa de los Tendo.


	3. Lágrimas

Ranma miraba a Kasumi apenada, con la cabeza agachada y Nabiki con un gesto de enfado demasiado visible. Un bulto enorme de ropa y otros objetos estaba en la entrada de la casa, pues los Saotome se disponían a marcharse, agradeciendo la hospitalidad y la ayuda de Soun y sus hijas durante los años de estancia. Pero Soun los intentaba detener, diciéndoles que el compromiso no estaba roto, pues él tenía dos hijas mas, solteras y disponibles para asumir el compromiso con Ranma.

El chico estaba por demás apenado y no encontraba palabras para convencer a Soun. ¿Cómo decirle "No quiero casarme con sus otras hijas porque yo sólo amo a Akane"? Eso ni el mismo había terminado de aceptarlo, primero había recibido la golpiza de su vida, y a un así, no era del todo una verdad.

Muchas gracias Señor Soun. Pero esto se acabó. Siento mucho que todos estos años y los gastos que le ocasionamos fueran inútiles. Le prometo que en cuanto pueda, le devolveré por lo menos una parte de lo que le debemos.- Ranma con la cara llena de vergüenza, no era capaz de ver directamente a los ojos de nadie.

Además no seria correcto, después de cuatro años de noviazgo con Akane, comprometerse con una de sus hermanas, a quienes vé como si fueran de su familia. –Nodoka, tomada del brazo de su hijo, tratando de apoyarle, pues sabía que las palabras no eran su fuerte precisamente, y menos en ese momento.

Yo no sé porque insistes en seguir con ese juramento, papá. ¿No ves que Ranma apostó la mano de Akane? Eso incluía el compromiso tuyo con el tío Genma… No solo era Akane, era todo el paquete. – Nabiki miraba inquisidoramente a su ahora ex cuñado - De hecho lo correcto sería que aceptaras a tu nuevo yerno, es mejor que Ranma en las artes marciales y manejaría el dojo mucho mejor.

Nabiki sabía poner el dedo en la llaga. Se encontraba un tanto resentida por la forma en que se dieron las cosas, después de todo Akane era su hermanita. Sabía cuanto amaba a Saotome y sabía todo el daño que le había causado con su acción de hacía días.

Nabiki, no seas imprudente.- Kasumi, aunque serena, tuvo carácter para sostener la mirada agresiva de su hermana y vencerla incluso, con la suya.

Nodoka y Ranma terminaron de despedirse en medio de los lloriqueos de Soun. Genma estaba convertido en panda y rara vez se le veía como humano desde el día en que su hijo fue vencido.

Habían conseguido una modesta casa de renta en un barrio cercano a Nerima. Ranma consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo como ayudante de una tienda y el resto del día, impartiría clases en un conocido dojo. Con eso conseguiría dinero suficiente para pagar al menos la renta y lo más elemental. Nodoka estaba pensando en conseguir un empleo como cocinera. Claro, primero tendría que hacer un último intento por poner a su marido panda a trabajar. Así pasaron dos días.

Al menos deberías volver a rentarte al circo… Te iba bien con las ganancias, ¿No?- Le decía Ranma mientras desayunaban.

Ni lo pienses.¿Crees que no tengo dignidad? – Le respondió su padre, con aparente indignación.

Lo que no tienes es vergüenza – dijo su hijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, realmente enfadado, salió del lugar mientras veía como su padre tranquilamente se vaciaba un vaso de agua en la cabeza para aparecer de nuevo en su forma animal.

Nodoka lo vió encerrarse en su cuarto. Ranma definitivamente había cambiado. En otro tiempo hubiera pasado al menos media hora luchando contra su padre y haciéndole reproches. El altercado con Shampoo era una prueba irrefutable de su transformación.

_Era la primera__ noche que pasaban en aquella modesta casa. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos era algo que sentían más propio. Nodoka estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Poco le importaba su reciente pérdida, ella sabía que su poder aun era extraordinario y no dudaba que pronto pudiera rebasar a su vencedor, era cuestión de entrenar y ponerle muchas ganas. _

_  
Ranma se había acostado más temprano, pues estaba exhausto por sus dos empleos y su duro entrenamiento. Genma y Nodoka sostenían una conversación antes de dormir cuando escucharon un ligero ruido. No le prestaron mucha atención, pero a los veinte segundos se escuchó el caer de algo metálico en el suelo y luego contra la pared; el piso empezó a retumbar y…_

_¡Ya me tienes artooooo! – La voz de su hijo debió escucharse al menos en un kilómetro a la redonda._

_¿Airen?- Nodoka escuchaba la conocida voz con acento chino mientras se colocaba el camisón._

_¿Qué maldita parte de "no me interesas en lo más mínimo", es la que no entiendes?_

_Airen ahora ser libre…Chica violenta casarse con otro y… Shampoo promete ser buena. – Nodoka estaba a punto de entrar cuando captó que la voz de Shampoo se quebraba. Se quedó con la perilla en la mano. Un profundo suspiro de Ranma la hizo llevarse una mano al pecho… A tal grado le había cambiado a Ranma la pérdida de Akane._

_¡No! No. No y no. Nunca… No quiero nada contigo.. Quiero que me dejes en paz. Tú no eres buena… y aunque lo fueras… No me interesas. Lárgate de aquí, lárgate de mi vida y de mi vista. De seguro a muchos les encantará tenerte pero a mí no. – Ranma no volvió a abrir la boca. Se dispuso a recoger todo lo que Shampoo había roto y esparcido por toda la habitación, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ignorarla. _

_Nodoka solo percibió los lentos pasos de la amazona, dándose por vencida. Le hubiera gustado, muy en el fondo, ver su cara… La verdad no le caía muy bien esa chica, había deseado mucho que su hijo la pusiera en su lugar… Pero él… A él no le gustaba hacer llorar a una mujer._

_Al escuchar recorrerse la ventana, entreabrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Vió a Ranma cruzado de piernas y apretándose las sienes, con la cabeza baja y la mirada inmensamente triste. Esa posición se estaba volviendo muy común en él. Nodoka comenzó a temer profundamente por el futuro de su hijo, le conocía bien y sabia de sus sentimientos. Sabía que su carácter aferrado no solo era aplicado en las artes marciales, y temía que se aferrara a Akane por toda la vida._

Ranma descansaba en el tejado de su casa. Si bien, era su costumbre cada vez que vivía en una casa con techo, la verdad que era mas común cuando la intranquilidad lo embargaba.Desde hace tiempo se sentía así. Sentía que una parte de él había sido arrancada de tajo y no podía seguir viviendo, comiendo o respirando sin pensar en esa pérdida. Sin pensar en todo lo que la vida le quitó por un simple juego… por su extraña mezcla de vanidad e inseguridad que lo convertían en el único hombre del mundo que vociferaba por aquí y por allá que tenía la prometida más fea y torpe del universo. Una marimacho, pechos planos, tabla de planchar, entre otros tantos adjetivos que jamás pondría a otra mujer… Eran exclusivos de ella.Pero ella se había cansado de escucharlos. Ella ya no quería ser marimacho… Tal vez por eso, ahora que estaba comprometida con otro, era distinta. Otro que no parecía creer que fuera fea o marimacho. Otro al que si besaba, sin cinta de por medio. Sin hechizos, sin pretextos, sin mazos mágicos que aparecen de la nada.

"Lo besó… " – era su pensamiento noche y día, su comida y su cena. – "Lo besó… Si yo no los hubiera unido, ella jamás lo habría hecho. Yo la entregué a él."

"Como si no la quisiera"- Era tan difícil cambiar sus pensamientos. Mientras hacía todo, pensaba en eso. A cada segundo era más fuerte… Le estaba carcomiendo la existencia en tan solo unos días.

--

Cinco días. Sólo cinco días más y serás Akane Inukai.- Otu hablaba emocionado mientras la sostenía de la cintura, fundidos en un abrazo. - Todo Japón me envidia. Tengo a la novia más linda de todo el país.

Creo que estas exagerando. – Akane sonreía mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Claro que no. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Tienes algo que las demás no… No se explicarlo, pero tú eres más linda que todas.

Habría podido darle una lista de razones por la que no se sentía tan merecedora de tales alagos, pero guardó silencio y simplemente lo dejó decir. Estaban de nuevo en la puerta de su habitación.

Un cálido beso de buenas noches, que se había vuelto costumbre, fue su regalo antes de dormir. Habían acordado que la boda se llevaría a cabo dos semanas después de fincado el compromiso. Akane, desde entonces, no había tenido contacto directo con su familia. Sólo habló un par de veces. En su última conversación, Nabiki le comentó que Ranma estaba buscando una casa para llevarse a su madre y el compromiso Saotome-Tendo se había disuelto por completo.

Al quedarse sola en esa enorme alcoba, volvió a sentir ese vacío que la acechaba desde la pelea con su ex prometido. Un sabor amargo… Una sensación de tristeza que no la abandonaba, aunque había aprendido a disimularla. Como cuando dejas atrás algo que amas demasiado, y se queda con ello un pedazo de ti. También sentía que una parte de Ranma la seguía a todas partes. Sentía que la veía… Que ella no podía hacer nada sin que él lo aprobara. Se sentía terriblemente incompleta.

Pero no podía decirlo. No podía demostrarlo más. Se pasó cuatro años de su vida demostrando celos, inseguridad con respecto a él. Había sido más que obvia con respecto a sus sentimientos y a él sólo parecía importarle cada vez que la veía con un pié en la tumba y lo negaba cuando la veía salvada. Era su turno de ser feliz y demostrarse que valía y que podía ser amada, incluso por hombres mejores que él. Ranma ya no era parte de su vida… Ya no más. Aunque estallara en llanto después de pasar todo el día fingiendo felicidad.

Las lagrimas contenidas durante horas de compras, llamadas por teléfono y preparativos de boda, fluían en enormes y amargas gotas por sus mejillas. Era su única forma de sobrellevar aquello. Para no volverse loca de sufrimiento, tenía que llorar y llorar. Necesitaba desahogar esa frustración de ver todos sus sueños tirados al caño. Tenía que olvidar su tonto sueño de ver a Ranma defendiéndola ante sus prometidas y aceptando que ella era la única… Humillándolas y dándole a ella, su lugar. Tenía que olvidar la cara de los hijos que tendría con él y que había inventado una y mil veces con tantas ilusiones. Sus ilusiones de aprender a cocinar para él también podían despedirse. Sus deseos frustrados, sus fantasías, todo. Todo quedaba sobre la mordaza que improvisaba para sí misma con la almohada, para que su llanto desesperado no llegara a oídos de Otu o su servidumbre.

Cuando su pecho se descargó un poco… Más bien cuando no tuvo más lagrimas. Se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió el ventanal que daba a su balcón para observar la luna. Tal vez le serviría de relajación. Ya tenía bastantes días así y estaba pensando que no era muy bueno para su salud desvelarse y someterse a tanta depresión. Había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para sobrellevarlo todo. Cualquiera diría que su vida había mejorado notablemente, pero ese amor maldito parecía no tener planes de desterrarse de su pecho.

Escuchó un suave ruido del ramaje del cerezo que daba a su balcón. Le pareció que era solo producto del escaso viento que había, pero pronto se dejó escuchar mas fuerte y las ramas se movieron de forma más significativa.

Entonces lo vió aparecer entre las ramas. Como siempre, ágil… Podía reconocer su silueta. Se llenó de rabia. Quiso gritar, pero no. Sabía que si Otu lo descubría, sería capaz de matarlo, esta vez si.

No dijo nada… Esta vez sabía que nada le pasaría. Su corazón parecía un enorme bombo fuera de control. Ahí estaba la razón de su desconsuelo.

Akane- Sus ojos denotaban algo que jamás había captado en ellos. ¿Tristeza mezclada con amor? ¡No! El jamás sufriría por ella.

Ella intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero él, talvez temeroso de que ella pudiera delatarlo, se aproximó y en fracciones de segundo tapó sus labios con su mano.

No grites, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quería verte… - La mirada de Akane era para desubicar a cualquiera… Sus ojos avellana de nuevo se volvieron de cristal.- Ranma quitó la mano de su boca cuando vió que ella no opuso resistencia.

Y pedirte perdón. Perdón Akane. Yo no quería esto, ¿sabes? En verdad, jamás lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que esto pasaría. – Ranma no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, en su voz se escuchaba un nudo que pronto se desataría. Hablaba muy bajito, cerca de ella. Akane siguió muda… y los cristales de sus ojos se rompieron como vasos dejando escapar todo su contenido.

Sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello. Sus cálidos brazos. Su respirar agitado, desesperado. Ella estaba sufriendo… ¡Y cuánto! Igual o más que él.

Respondió a su abrazo. Le pareció verla encogida, jamás le pareció tan frágil. Estaba llorando por él. Sentía lo mismo por él. ¡Que estúpido! ¿Quién podía cambiar tanto amor por una simple pelea y su tonto orgullo? ¿Por qué lo negaba? ¿Qué le impedía repetir esas palabras que se le escaparon en Monte Fénix? Después de todo, estaba seguro de que maduraría lo suficiente para aceptar que no es el más fuerte del mundo… Pero no se sentía capaz de olvidarla jamás.

¿Por qué no me amas? – Fue lo único que ella alcanzó a decir. Mientras con su mirada suplicaba una declaración como quien patalea en el fondo del mar suplicando oxígeno.

Te amo más que nada en el mundo. No quiero perderte Akane. – Se lo dijo al oído. Nadie más hubiera podido escuchar esas palabras. Quedaron atrapadas entre los oídos de ella y los labios de él, retumbando en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

No te cases con él… - Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, casi lastimándola, mientras su voz se quebraba más. Hizo una pausa para evitar el llanto, tomando fuerza para continuar - No puedo… No puedo vivir sin tí.

Él se apartó buscando el pálido rostro alumbrado por la luna. Le parecía muy bonita. "También eres linda cuando lloras". Creyó recordar esa frase, mientras sus labios cobraban vida propia para buscar los de ella.

Se aferró como si quisiera borrar de esos labios todo beso dado por otro hombre. Robándole la respiración, dejando de respirar. Ella le correspondió como si de eso dependiera su vida. El beso se fue prolongando por un tiempo largo que parecieron milésimas de segundo para ellos. Mientras entre las pausas para tomar aire, iba subiendo de tono y la lengua de él comenzó a abrirse paso entre la boca femenina.

Yo también te amo Ranma… Jamás amaría a otro. – Mientras sentía una mano de él recorrer su silueta por encima de la cintura… Sin atreverse aún a palpar algún lugar prohibido.

El varón separó su boca de la de ella para cubrir su rostro de besos y llegar con su lengua hasta su cuello, percibiendo su aroma. No se dio cuenta en que momento la aprisionó contra la pared, donde ella parecía vencida, no oponía la menor resistencia. Por el contrario pedía que avanzara, que no la dejara así.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos era sofocante. Entre suspiros avanzaron al interior de la habitación. Ranma levantó un poco el cuerpo de ella para que sus torsos quedaran a la misma altura, colocándola en un mueble que solo sostenía un florero, el cual él hizo a un lado antes. Se separó de la camisa y Akane se aferró a su torso, mientras sus delicados labios recorrían el cuello. Ella le rodeó a la altura con sus piernas mientras una mano de él se posaba sobre sus senos cubiertos aún y la otra buscaba desesperadamente el sujetador. Al no atinar a desprenderlo correctamente, el levantó la fina prenda de un tirón dejando los blancos y hermosos senos al descubierto. Se separó un poco para observarlos… Eran simplemente perfectos, no podía pedir más ni menos. Llevó su cara asta la altura de ellos, devorándolos como si de eso dependiera su vida entera, mientras ambos se desprendían de las ropas que les quedaban, esparciéndolas sin cuidado por el suelo.

Después de un largo rato. Ambos descansaban sobre el suelo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos aún. Sus labios no dejaban de regalarse besos de todos calibres y profesarse amor. Era extraño… como todo en su relación. Ellos jamás fueron una pareja normal, no lo eran aún. Habían comprobado que no podían separarse, aun cuando ese amor estuviera a un centímetro de convertirse en odio fatal, no dejaba de ser eso, más grande e impulsivo amor. Estaban decididos a defenderlo, aun de ellos mismos y de su orgullo.

Vente conmigo Akane… Escapémonos. – Fue la primera frase limpia y sin cortes que Ranma pudo decir después de la maravillosa experiencia de haber consumado su amor.


	4. Tarde de Demonios

**todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Ukyo limpiaba las mejillas de Ranma que parecía no querer salir de el shock. Estaba sangrando aún y lleno de raspones y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

La hermosa chica de cabellos castaños le veía con aflicción, buscando palabras para consolarlo. Si bien, esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenía en la vida con Ranma, no sabía porque de repente no sentía ganas de utilizarla. Frente a ella estaba un Ranma distinto. Derrotado. Derrotado… Sin embargo la palabra derrota no le recordaba a la vez qué fue machacado por Otu. Esa derrota se podía superar. Ranma tenía capacidad para, en días superarse a sí mismo y después a su contrincante. Pero ahora parecía no tener ganas de hacerlo.

Aun faltan tres días para la boda, Ran-chan.- Habló de más. Al colocarle una venda en el hombro, sabía que ese era el motivo de su aflicción y buscaba desesperadamente la forma de ayudarlo, aunque fuera a costa de su propia felicidad y su última esperanza de ganar el corazón del hombre que amaba. – Recupérala. Yo sé que puedes… Visita al maestro Haposai y a Cologne, estoy segura de que te ayudarán a encontrar una técnica para derrotarlo.

Ranma no respondió. No tenía caso. Sabía que si abría la boca sería para lastimar a Ukyo, quien estaba jugando su papel de indiferente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su pensamiento un día antes era ese. Había buscado a Haposai para que le diera una nueva técnica, incluso estuvo por horas intentándola antes de encontrarse con Akane, con todas las esperanzas del mundo de remendar su error. Buscar a Cologne era inútil después del trato que le dio a su bisnieta… Sería una desvergüenza pedir favores.

En un tonto arrebato en cuestión de segundos, cambió de planes y le propuso a Akane que escapara con él. ¡Que estupidez! ¿Por qué pensó que ella le devolvería su amor? ¿Quién era él para pensar que por su linda cara ella volvería y abandonaría a su nuevo prometido tan atractivo, rico y poderoso? Estaba pagando muy caro las consecuencias de tu idiotez.

Pero si Akane había logrado burlarse de él. Era todo… Nadie más lo sabría. Se escondería como siempre en su caparazón y negaría su amor y su dolor ante todos. De nuevo. Como lo hizo de adolescente. Después de todo, así se la había pasado mejor y la mayoría de los ridículos fueron para esa tonta marimacho.

_Vente conmigo Akane… Escapémonos. – Si no decía esas palabras en ese instante, él temía que se escaparan de su garganta por toda la eternidad. Era ahora o nunca._

_Akane levantó el rostro de su pecho, mirándolo con los ojos pareciendo que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en sus labios al cabo de unos segundos que a Ranma le parecieron siglos. _

_Si. Si acepto. Ranma… Llévame contigo, no importa a donde. _

Recordaba el peso de su cuerpo y el beso que le regaló por último. Le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para escribirle a su familia y recoger unas cuantas cosas. Le llevaría si acaso un par de horas, y Otu por lo general salía temprano. El aceptó. También necesitaba arreglar algo antes de irse. No podía quedarse en Nerima, pero le preocupaba su madre. El holgazán de su padre no se haría cargo de ella como Dios manda. Talvez la llevarían con ellos.

Gracias Ukyo. Tengo que irme. –

Ranma. Estás lastimado. Quedate a descanzar un rato. Además, está a punto de llover.- Ukyo se veía genuinamente preocupada.

Sin responderle, Ranma tomó la maleta de trapo que yacia debajo de su silla y cruzó como un zombie la cortina del Uuchan. En efecto, estaba muy nublado y era cuestion de minutos para que empezara una tormenta. Lo hubiera notado si no hubiera ido en ese estado.

Las 9:00 era la hora ideal. Les daría tiempo suficiente y a la vez sería rápido. Sin dar tiempo a los demás de nada. Miro un moderno reloj en un aparador… las 2:00 de la tarde. Cuando dieron las 11:00, toda esperanza se había evaporado y sentía como sus brazos pesaban. Sintió que alguien con una cámara lo estaba grabando para difundir el ridículo de su vida. Si la miraba en ese momento, sintió que seria capaz de matarla, estrangularla con sus propias manos. ¡Maldita!

Desde las 11:00 estuvo caminando sin sentido. Destruyó la pared de un edificio viejo y parte de la estructura le cayó encima causandole la herida del hombro y las de la cara. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, hubiera corrido sin dudarlo. Cualquiera menos Ukyo. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarla por ahi mientras ella regresaba de las compras para su restaurant. Pasó algo más de un par de horas con ella... Le hizo algunas curaciones y de nuevo estaba camino a casa.

El cielo comenzó lanzar fuertes gruñidos y la gente comenzó a correr de aquí para allá. A Ranma no pareció importarle. Iba pensando en que hacer. Se había despedido de su madre y prometió que le avisaría a su llegada. Pero regresarse así… El sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. De seguro le haría mil preguntas, no era un tema de conversación que se fuera a olvidar en cinco minutos.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su cuerpo al fin. Un niño que corría volteó a mirarlo insistentemente mientras le decía algo al oído a su madre, la mujer volteó y le dijo "No es un muchacho, es una señorita" . De repente las ropas que portaba no se amoldaban a su cuerpo, el pantalón estaba amenazando con soltarse. Uno que otro auto se paraba a ofrecerle un aventón. La lluvia estaba arreciando y él no pensaba imitar a los que se refugiaban en las lonas de los comercios.

Al fin llegó. Insertó las llaves en el cerrojo tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Pero era muy temprano. Hacía un buen tiempo para tomar el té. Supuso que su padre estaría de visita con Soun. Así que sólo encararia a Nodoka.

"Ranma" – La madre lo miro boquiabierta. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

¡Por Kami! Hijo… ¿Qué te pasó? – Se alteró demasiado mientras miraba las heridas en sus mejillas, lo recorrió con la vista y descubrió sus nudillos también heridos. No salió a su encuentro. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño donde tenía un pequeño botiquín.

¿Y Akane? - Ranma no respondió de ninguna forma…

¡Ranma! Dime… ¿Qué paso con Akane? – Lo peor pasó por la cabeza de Nodoka. Si Ranma estaba en ese estado…

No te preocupes madre… La princesa está perfectamente en su castillo, con su príncipe y feliz de la vida.- Un tono de enfado y sarcasmo tajante se percibió en su voz.

La mujer sacó algo de antiséptico y algodón limpió de nuevo sus mejillas, sobre el trabajo que ya había hecho Ukyo. Sus manos eran otro cantar… Y ni hablar de la herida del hombro, que estaba sangrando de nuevo.

Sólo dime lo que pasó. Prometo no hacerte más preguntas.- Su voz sonó pausada, más tranquila.

No llegó.- Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Nodoka es que Akane pudo haber sufrido algún daño.

Envió a una sirvienta a decirme que lo pensó mejor y que no era correcto. – Habló antes de de tener que escuchar la defensa de quien su madre consideraba su única nuera legitima.

Prometió callarse… No tuvo más remedio. Vertió un poco de agua sobre su hijo para que, al volver a su cuerpo original, la venda sobre la mano no se le desprendiera. Conociéndolo, de seguro tumbó alguna cerca o un poste para descargar su furia.

Lo vió dirigirse callado hasta su cuarto. Cerrar la puerta detrás de él… Escuchó su grito y el fuerte golpe que de seguro había desecho las curaciones recientes. Sintió que algó se le partió en el pecho.

--

Nabiki miraba incrédula la habitación de Akane.

¡No lo puedo creer hermanita! Este closet es más grande que tu habitación en Nerima… -

¡Nabiki!- Kasumi habló fuerte, reprendiéndola.

¡Vamos Kasumi! No me vas a negar que ya quisiéramos tener la mitad de la suerte que tiene Akane… ¡Se consigue cada galán… que da miedo! Esta mujer se está ahogando en feromonas.

Nabiki sacaba y se probaba los vestidos mientras Kasumi solo la miraba, apenada.

Akane… ¿Estás segura de esto? Papá dijo que esta dispuesto a dar el dojo como pago a la apuesta.

Akane sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

No te preocupes Kasumi. Estoy bien. Otu es maravilloso. No tiene caso privarlos a ustedes de todo lo que tienen. Mi padre ha trabajado mucho toda su vida por ello.

Akane… Me preocupa más tu felicidad. – Kasumi trataba de sacar algo más profundo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Soy feliz, Kasumi. Creo que en Otu encontré el verdadero amor. – bajó la vista- Ranma estuvo aquí anoche y me di cuenta… de que mis sentimientos por él han cambiado mucho.

Nabiki la miró de reojo.

Eso cuéntaselo a quien no te conozca, Akane. – Lo último lo dijo acercándose demasiado a su rostro y mirándola muy fijamente, con un tono muy serio. – Tú olvidarás a Ranma el día que yo te devuelva este vestido.

Introdujo el fino vestido de noche en su enorme bolso ante la mirada atónita de sus dos hermanas.

Claro que eso no significa que no puedas llegar a ser feliz algún día. – agregó guiñandole un ojo.

--

Dejó a un lado la pequeña bandeja mientras se quitaba la ropa frente al espejo.

Su hermoso cuerpo desnudo se reflejaba en el espejo. Sus pechos perfectos cubiertos por algunos mechones del fino y largísimo cabello lavanda. Sus enormes ojos y sus pobladas pestañas, su pequeña y linda nariz. Su piel blanca como la nieve, suave, perfecta.

Toda ella era perfecta. Simplemente la más bella. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces. Se lo había dicho ella misma muchas veces. Nadie podía competir con ella.

Era la más fuerte, más ágil, la más inteligente, talentosa, delicada. Lo era todo.

Pero no era suficiente…

Nunca fue suficiente.

Ni siquiera valiéndose de tantas artimañas que ella jamás hubiera empleado bajo circunstancias normales.

Necesitaba más.

Necesitaba ser la otra… Sólo así él le amaría. Sólo así…

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Lentamente se acomodó sobre la tina mientras el agua tibia fluía llenándola. Era agradable al tacto. Mucho.

Lo intentó todo. Ser dulce, ser violenta.

Ese hilo invisible con el que lo atontó. Casi lo tenía, estaba enamorado. Pero claro, la niña fea y tonta se atrevió a separarlos..¡Habían estado tan cerca de ser felices juntos!

Le prodigaba besos y caricias cada vez que podía. El sabía que podía hacerla suya en el momento que quisiera.

Tomó la navaja más pequeña y fina. Tomó de la bandeja, un pañuelo para secarla. Pero al hacerlo, el pañuelo se iba cortando en tiras pequeñas.

Incluso empleó la joya reversible… Nunca estuvo mejor… El suplicó por su amor al sentir su rechazo, pero no fue capáz de negarse a Akane cuando llegó a echarlo a perder todo.

No quiso tomar una pastilla que lo haría amarla por un día y pasar un buen rato… Lucho para no tragarla. Y estuvo dispuesto a hacer que la chica violenta lo mirara a él cuando ella había tragado la de toda la vida. ¡Se atrevió a seguirla para evitar que viera a otro!

¿Y todo para qué? Al final ni siquiera se quedó con él. Se había enterado que Ranma estaba afligido por su acción de la apuesta y ella se dio el lujo de no perdonarlo.

**¡Mil veces maldita! ¿Qué le vió? ¿Acaso es masoquista? Ojalá te hubiera matado, maldita cucaracha. -**

**Airen… Mi airen… -**

**¡Te amo tanto! -**

**¿Por qué no puedes verlo?-**

Por ultimo, extrajo algodón con alcohol. El cuarto de baño se penetró del anestesiante aroma, mientras lo rozaba en sus finas muñecas.

**No tengo honor. -**

**Mi tiempo se ha acabado. -**

_"Ya no eres bien recibida en la aldea. Tuviste cuatro años para regresar casada con el prometido. Tu tiempo se acabo."_

_"Lárgate de aquí, lárgate de mi vida y de mi vista."_

**A… airen… -**

"_¡No! No. No y no. Nunca… No quiero nada contigo.. Quiero que me dejes en paz. Tú no eres buena… y aunque lo fueras… No me interesas."_

De sus ojos brotaron enormes lágrimas. Amargas… de muerte.

**"Yo no queria ser mala… Yo solo queria que me quisieras."**

_¡Ya me tienes artooooo!_

Esas duras palabras retumbaban en su cerebro desde hacía días. La batalla estaba perdida, definitivamente.

La fina piel de la muñeca se cortó como fina seda. El agua cubría Su cuerpo hasta la mitad.

_**Ranma… - **_

Con su sangrante mano temblorosa, cortó el interior de la otra muñeca a todo lo ancho.

**"Woo ai nii, Ranma"**

La blanca tina se tiño carmesí mientras la bella joven china se adormecía. El sonido del agua hubiera sido escalofriante si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, ahí. Entre tanto silencio… Aterrorizante silencio.

Cuando el agua se desbordó y comenzó a manchar todo el piso, cuando el olor metálico se apoderó de la pequeña habitación, Shampoo ya no era conciente.

--

Tia Nodoka. –Se escuchó casi imperceptible en los labios de Akane. Estaba completamente perpleja.

Tome asiento. ¡Que gusto recibirla! – Su sonrisa no podía notarse más nerviosa.

La mujer no le respondió. Akane se acercó para abrazarla cuando sintió caliente en la mejilla. La hizo voltearse con la fuerza.

¡Máldita zorra! – Nodoka estaba realmente furiosa, dólida. No podía culparla, pero … ¿Tan mal estaba Ranma?

Aplaudió cínicamente mientras la miraba con más y más repulsión.

¿Querías vengarte? ¿Querías lastimarlo? Felicidades… lo lograste.

Akane no se atrevió a mirarla… No le respondió. Sabía que todo lo que hiciera estaba de más.

¡Estaba equivocado! Lo asumió, te pidió perdón… ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera? ¿Era necesario eso ?

Akane se desdobló un poco, aun sin atreverse a mirarla.

Yo… Yo no quería tía. Se lo juro… yo … - Soltó el llanto.

No hay nada que lo justifique. El cometió muchos errores, tú lo conoces. Sabes cual egocéntrico ha sido, pero sabes que nunca fué con intensión. Si somos sinceras así lo amaste. – Akane sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras la escuchaba.

Se ha pasado la vida protegiéndote. Sabes que aún le falta madurar y por eso cometió ese gran error. Pero eso no te dá derecho a burlarte de él de esa forma… - Nodoka también comenzó a llorar.

Minori corrió al escuchar los gritos y, asustada, trató de llamar a un guardia, pero Akane se lo impidió con una seña.

Sé que ya no lo amas… Eso es más que comprensible. No esperaba que lo perdonaras y corrieras a sus brazos. Pero tampoco esperaba que le hicieras esto, Akane… No lo esperaba de ti.

Miró a su alrededor. Demasiado lujo, demasiadas comodidades. No recordaba el interés en Akane. Al parecer el demonio nos entra a todos alguna vez.

Todo lo malo que hacemos en la vida… lo pagamos. Ranma esta pagando su error… Pero tú. Tú pagarás también, Akane… Vas a pagar haber arruinado su vida de esta forma… Cada golpe que mi hijo se dé por tu culpa, cada lágrima que derrame, todo lo pagarás tú. Y jamás vas a ser feliz.

La mujer salió dando un fuerte portazo, seguida por Minori.

Akane se quedó quieta, con la mirada perdida. Minori regresó y notó algo anormal en ella.

¿Akane? ¿Akane-san?- Sus pupilas no se movían. Estaba pálida.

Se desvaneció.

¡Makotooooo! Ayúdame. – Gritó desesperada, la mucama.


	5. Recuerdos

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene ****Lemon**

**RANMA ½ Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO **

Vamos Ranma, no es tan malo… Di que si. – Le insistió Nabiki de nuevo. Sabía que no sería algo fácil convencerlo, pero aceptó el reto y estaba ahí. Después de una hora, el adelanto no era mucho.

Fui desheredado del señor Tendo. Sé que les debo mucho pero esto es demasiado para mí. Si quieres puedo conseguir un préstamo. El dueño del dojo Tanaka me tiene mucha estima, y por otro lado, pronto participaré en un torneo; si gano el premio del primer lugar, será todo para ustedes.- A Ranma le pareció un fabuloso recurso. Después de todo les debía mucho a los Tendo.

No se trata de dinero.- Kasumi no tenía intenciones de abandonar su misión.

Espera un momento, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿No eres tú Nabiki Tendo? – Preguntó él con sarcasmo.

¡La misma que viste y calza! – Respondió de la misma forma.

¿Y no se trata de dinero?- Ranma alzaba una ceja mientras le acercaba el rostro.

A largo plazo, tal vez. –

Y sigues con eso… - Los ojos de Ranma rodaron al techo con enfado.

Si tú me ayudas con el dojo, al menos dos clases al día, subirá mucho el numero de alumnos. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, eres muy bueno. Te vamos a pagar la mitad de las entradas. Kasumi pronto se casará y no reclama las ganancias, Akane no volvió ni a dar las gracias y yo tengo otro empleo. Esto es sólo por no romper la tradición, quiero ayudar a mi padre a seguir adelante con el dojo… Ayúdame Ranma…

No lo sé…- El se veía muy serio. Aunque en el fondo si deseaba ayudarlos, había algo que se lo impedía.

Akane ni siquiera vive en Japón. Jamás ha vuelto a poner un pié en la casa. No te preocupes por eso. Si alguna vez aparece, cosa que dudo mucho, yo me comprometo a no forzarte a que te quedes más… ¿Qué dices?

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde la boda de Akane. Ranma había ganado el torneo de artes marciales más importante de todo Japón durante los dos años pasados. Había mejorado bastante su condición y sus técnicas y eso le había acarreado mucha fama y prestigio en todo Tokio. Desde hacia siete meses, era el principal instructor en el Dojo Tanaka, que era el más consagrado en Tokio, si no es que de todo Japón.

Sus ingresos habían mejorado mucho, y aunque había insistido en pagarle a Soun por todos sus favores, el hombre no lo permitió. Desde hace meses, Ranma se enteró por su padre, de que la salud de Soun dejaba mucho que desear, y cada vez es más difícil para él seguir dirigiendo el dojo. Nabiki, como consecuencia, había asumido el control de los ingresos, según lo que Ranma sabía, muy bien. El dojo tenía un numero aceptabe de alumnos, pero ahora se encontraban con el problema de no tener un buen maestro que ayudara a Genma. Si las cosas seguían así, lo mas seguro es que se quedaran sin ese beneficio.

Mira Ranma. Si mi padre no quiere que nos pagues todo lo que nos debes, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Tú y tu familia nos deben. Y tú me debes mucho dinero… Jamás me pagaste nada de lo que te presté cuando estábamos en la secundaria. – Ranma sonrió al escucharla… "Si. Si es Nabiki Tendo."

Sólo dos horas diarias. – La mujer llegaba al punto en que sus manos se juntaron en señal de suplica.

Por favor… Ranma.

De acuerdo. – Dijo serio Ranma, deseando no arrepentirse.

¡Graciaaaas, Graciaass!- Nabiki rió mientras le apretaba las manos con entusiasmo.

Voy a decirle a papá y mañana mismo te esperamos.- Dijo mientras coquetamente se ponía los lentes oscuros y tomaba un bolso y las llaves de un auto.

Ranma la vió partir confundido. Había pisado un par de veces el dojo Tendo desde que se rompió el compromiso con ellos y la verdad, no había sido nada fácil. Aunque ahora la situación era muy distinta. Había aprendido a apreciar y disfrutar su libertad más que nada en el mundo. Se encontraba en una etapa de éxito y estabilidad que esperaba se prolongara al menos una década más. Con respecto a eso, no estaba entre sus planes tomarse muy en serio a ninguno de sus romances fugaces, frutos de su creciente fama, tanto como sensei y competidor.

Había participado en decenas de competencias nacionales, siempre con éxito. Aunque ya había participado profesionalmente desde los diecisiete años, a partir de su separación del dojo Tendo, comenzó a ser más notable. La vieja escuela no era muy afecta a ver el arte marcial como un recurso para obtener fama y dinero. Eso le había afectado muy seriamente los bolsillos… y porque no decirlo, el estado de ánimo.

--

Bueno. –

Hola Minori. –Una voz un tanto triste cruzó la línea telefónica.

¡Señora Akane! ¡Qué gusto! Justamente estaba pensando que hoy nos llamaría.- Respondió la chica, emocionada.

Por poco y no podía. Otu hizo la reunión en casa hoy y quiso que yo lo acompañara, Por suerte se ha acabado temprano..–

¡Vaya! Por lo que veo, cada día es más difícil. –

No te preocupes Minori. Yo jamás dejaré de llamarles. Primero me muero… Además, valió la pena. Acabo de enterarme que Otu tiene un torneo en Urayasu y pienso acompañarlo. – Sonó un poco más entusiasmada.

Señora… eso es muy riesgoso. ¿Está segura de lo que hace? –

Todo vale la pena con tal de verlo… ¿Cómo ha estado de salud?

Perfectamente. Además es un glotón, se come hasta las piedras. Y es muy fuerte. – Conforme Minori hablaba, Akane sentía que su pecho desbordaba de felicidad…

Ponlo en la bocina… Quiero escucharlo. – Su voz emocionada, casi suplicante.

--

Ranma entro a la oficina donde lo esperaba con ansias la linda jovencita de cabellos negros con brillo violeta. Parecía un par de años menor que él y su belleza no pasaba precisamente desapercibida. Vestía un ajustado jeans que le ceñía perfecto y un top rojo resaltaba su bien formado busto y su estrecha cintura.

Ranma. Bienvenido. – La chica sonrió entusiasmada al verlo, mientras se acercó para rodear su el masculino cuello con sus brazos.

Haruko… No hagas eso. Tu padre podría vernos. – Le dijo tratando de quitarse la de encima.

A mi también me da gusto verte…Mi padre ya lo sabe y esta más que de acuerdo. No se porqué te preocupas amor. Colgándosele de nuevo y con voz melosa.

Mmmh. Hablaré con él entonces. – Dijo sin entusiasmo, deshaciéndose de ella y adentrándose en la oficina continua.

Buenas tardes Señor Tanaka. – Saludó Ranma, observando apenado que su jefe no se encontraba solo.

Pasa Ranma. Precisamente a ti te estábamos esperando.

¿A mi? – Dijo un tanto extrañado.

Si. Te presento al Tenshi Kogura. El es uno de los empresarios de dojos más importante de Japón. También es miembro del comité que organiza el torneo. – Ranma se inclinó levemente.

La razón por la que está aquí, es confirmar tu participación en el torneo. Hace unas horas tuvieron una reunión, el resto del comité y algunos empresarios en Palawa. Acordaron que la final se llevará acabo en Urayasu… -Ranma se sintió aliviado. Urayasu es una ciudad muy cercana a Tokio. Los viajes demasiado largos no le agradaban mucho.

Para ser sinceros, tú eres el principal atractivo que tenemos en esta zona, si no es que de todo Japón. El punto es que prácticamente seremos anfitriones y tenemos el compromiso de enmarcar el regreso de Otu Inukai.

A Ranma casi se le cayó la quijada de la impresión. Reconoció ese nombre al instante… La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera participando en el torneo. El hombre no lo notó y siguió su explicación.

Otu es también empresario y está dispuesto a invertir mucho en esto. Estuvo retirado por su "luna de miel de dos años" , pero ha estado vigente en este torneo y espera ganarlo. Claro que tú eres algo más joven que él, estás a su altura y tienes muchas probabilidades. Este es un gran compromiso, Ranma.Tienes que poner lo mejor de ti. Lo más seguro es que tú y Otu peleen en la final.

"No… NO NO. No voy a pelear con él. No de nuevo. Puede quedarse con ella, puede guardarse su victoria… No quiero verlo ni en pintura". – De pronto recordó algo…

Esta bien. Prometo poner lo mejor de mí. Sólo necesito un favor, Señor Tanaka. –

Dime.-

Necesito que me recorte el horario de clases. Me temo que solo podré ayudar en el horario vespertino. Si quiere puedo salir más tarde. Es algo muy especial. No se lo pediría si no fuera así. Prometo no desconcentrarme de mi entrenamiento…

¿Toda la mañana? Bueno… No me gusta mucho la idéa, pero si prometes no abandonarlo del todo y esforzarte en el entrenamiento… Concedido está.

Rato después, Ranma salió de la oficina pensativo. Por más que se esforzaba en no pensar en esas cosas, le perseguirían por toda la vida. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la primera vez que vió a Otu… y el muy desgraciado seguía repercutiendo en hacer más difícil su existencia.

_El joven y la muchacha de 19 años estaban expectantes entre la muchedumbre. Desde hacia días escucharon que un dojo de un barrio muy cercano a Nerima, había cambiado de dueño como consecuencia de un duelo._

_Se corría el rumor de que el maestro fue derrotado __rápida y fulminantemente. _

_Esa tarde, Otu, un joven un par de años mayor que ellos, se exhibia en un dojo de las afueras de la ciudad, en un duelo en el cual jugaba la mansión que poseía, a cambio de un terreno enorme, que ofrecía el guerrero retador. Akane y Ranma voltearon al escuchar que el hombre se acercaba por una puerta que estaba a espaldas de ellos. Era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, de la misma complexión de Ranma, solamente unos dos centímetros más alto. _

_Cuando pasó junto a ellos, Ranma le habló por su nombre y el hombre volteó rapidamente. Fijando su vista en la prometida, se paró para escucharlo. Su vista recorría descaradamente cada detalle de la anatomía de la chica, lo cual la molestó de sobremanera… Y para colmo, su "prometido", pareció no notarlo. _

_Hola. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Soy heredero de la escuela de combate libre Saotome…_

_El hombre no dijo nada… Pero cuando Ranma notó que su mirada estaba fija en Akane, continuó._

_Y ella es Akane Tendo. Heredera de la escuela de combate libre Tendo…_

_Ah.. Ya veo. Además de ser hermosa, es fuerte. Todo un gusto señorita. – Dijo con una cínica sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia. _

_Y es mi prometida. – Agregó Ranma con énfasis en la última palabra._

_¡Vaya! Si que eres un tipo con suerte-_

_Estoy aquí para retarte a un duelo.__- Dijo Ranma, casi interrumpiendolo._

_Y la prenda es… - Dijo Otu rapidamente sin apartar la vista de Akane._

_¿Prenda?- _

_Si yo te derroto, ¿Qué gano? ¿Qué ganarás si logras derrotarme?-_

_Bueno… pues yo… - Lo primero en que pensó Ranma es en el dojo. Pero anteriormente ya lo había apostado con el Rey tramposo a las cartas… Habían pasado tres años desde ese curioso episodio y no queria volver loco a Soun._

_No tengo nada… Pero soy un buen artemarcialista… Jamás he sido derrotado. – _

_¡Interesante! – Dijo, por fin volteando a mirarlo a él, después de recrearse la púpila con Akane durante toda la conversación- De seguro habrá muchos contrincantes a los que les interese. Adiós._

_Ranma y Akane solo se miraron el uno al otro, incrédulos. Akane estaba roja de la pena, pues no había pasado desapercibida la forma en que el joven campeón la miraba. _

_Ranma se quedó realmente decepcionado. Presenciaron la pelea, que no duró siquiera dos minutos. Al salir Otu, rodeado de sus sirvientes y gente que quería hablar con él, Akane se acercó de nuevo, con el afán de ayudar a su prometido._

_Oye. ¿Por qué no peleas con Ranma? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Le dijo la chica retadoramente, con la voz fuerte._

_El hombre dejó sus conversaciones anteriores y se dedicó únicamente a Akane._

_Preciosa… ¿Crees que yo temo a tu prometido? – Se le acercó demasiado a la cara._

_Tienes que arreglarte conmigo… No con ella.- Habló Ranma, visiblemente enfadado de la forma en que acosaba a su prometida. _

_Esta bien. Tengo una propuesta interesante para ti.- Al escucharlo, Ranma y Akane sonrieron entusiasmados._

_Apuesto mi mansión, el terreno que acabo de ganar y el dojo más grande que tengo… Por la mano de tu prometida… Solo la mano de ella, no su dote. _

_Akane se quedó en shock, al igual que su prometido. Cuando por fin reaccionó alterado: _

_¿Estas loco? ¡Vayaa!! Así que sólo eres otro demente más… _

_Akane estaba del color de la camisa de Ranma, sin poder opinar. _

_¿Acaso tienes miedo de perderla? … - Ranma no respondió. No se daría el lujo de aceptar frente a todos, tal cosa._

_Tienes razón. Yo no apostaría a ese angel ni por todo el oro del mundo. Entonces no hay trato. Adios._

_Ranma sólo lo observó irse. Completamente incrédulo. "Miedo de perderla"… Si en el fondo de su ser lo sentía, no iba a dejar que eso lo notara ella… No señor. _

_De vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos habló. Ranma llegó y conto a Soun y Genma lo ocurrido, omitiendo el detalle del final. Soun le advirtió que de ninguna manera permitiría que apostara el dojo… _

_Como era de esperarse, Ranma no estaba tranquilo. No dejaba de pensar en tal cosa… "La mano de Akane"… Era seguro su triunfo… No la arriesgaría, y no podía perder la oportunidad de luchar contra ese magnífico rival… No se lo podía permitir. _

"_Aceptaré"… Pensó._

_En ese momento sintió la presencia de ella, lo estaba mirando. Terminó de subir al tejado. _

_¿En que piensas Ranma? ¿De verdad quieres luchar contra él, verdad?- _

_No respondió._

_Ranma. Yo… Yo quiero agradecerte por no haber aceptado el trato… Por un momento pensé que haría como en la ocasión en que peleaste con Mousse por el mismo motivo. – Se quedó callada… Le había costado un gran esfuerzo liberar esas palabras. _

_¡Creo que si has cambiado, después de todo! – Levantó la vista y Ranma pudo ver su linda sonrisa… sintiéndose culpable por sus pensamientos anteriores._

_Akane le acercó el rostro. Desde hacía un tiempo, la relación de estos dos había dado un vuelco considerable. Aunque Ranma no había aceptado abiertamente el amarla, después de la tan sonada "boda fallida". Sus pleitos e insultos se habían reducido un tanto. Y los más importante: al menos en la intimidad, eran una pareja medianamente normal._

_La besó. Era tanto su sentir en ese beso, que fue postergándose. Sus labios tibios lo incitaban a seguir y seguir… Cuando se dio cuenta, su lengua, como una intrusa, estaba en la boca de ella… sintió las femeninas manos sobre su pecho y se separó un poco, mirando sus ojos con la luz de la luna. _

"_Te amo, Ranma"… ¿Le pareció escucharlo? No se atrevió a preguntarlo. Sus hermosos ojos marrones, posados sobre él, sólo en él. Diciendo su nombre… Reflejaban eso, reflejaban que ella lo amaba. De verdad lo escuchó. _

_Ella buscaba, esperaba, exigia una respuesta. Los ojos de él también la reflejaban. Pero su boca era más terca. El era más cobarde… no podía aceptarlo. No quería. Calló. _

_Pero su cuerpo no podía negarlo. La amaba, la amaba tanto que necesitaba saber que era suya. Necesitaba __hacerla suya y sus manos tomaron vida propia para moverse sobre su cuerpo. De repente reaccionó. Estaban incómodamente sentados en el tejado… _

_Vamos a mi cuarto- Le susurró ella mientras pasaba los labios por su cuello._

_El la tomó en los brazos y bajó con ella hasta la ventana entreabierta de su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, entraron y la cerró de nuevo, bajando la cortina y cerrando la ventana de madera. Luego se recostó con ella en la cama. _

_Su cuarto era tan infantil… Era muy propio en ella. Era muy femenina, a pesar de todo. Una marimacho definitivamente no podía tener ese cuerpo… Ni volverlo loco de esa forma. Retiró su camisón, dejándola sólo en ropa interior. Simplemente era perfecta. Su cintura era para envidia de cualquier modelo, sus torneadas y carnosas piernas, perfectas, sus pechos hermosos, blancos, sobresaliendo en la noche; sus rosados pezones endurecidos por su saliva y sus bruscas caricias, mientras sus suaves manos lo presionaban a seguir empujando su cabeza. Su voz susurrando su nombre… _

_Ella le quitó la camisa y ahora buscaba el nudo del pantalón en su cintura. Arqueaba su cuerpo contra él para sentir su endurecida virilidad. Una mano masculina buscando su intimidad y abriendose paso entre la fina tela que aún la cubría, comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo su humedad, al tiempo que la hacía creciente. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerce del estorbo creyó enloquecer de verdad. No podía comprender como es que alguien podría esperar y controlar ese tipo de deseos. Aunque nadie más hubiese estado precisamente con ella, así… desnuda, exitada y entregada en cuerpo y alma a él. _

Ranma sacudió la cabeza para volver a su realidad. A su presente. Pensar en esa primera vez, no le traía consecuencias muy buenas. Y menos en lo que vino un día después… Sentía una punzada en el corazón al pensar en la parte en la que él mismo había fallado. Pensar en ella tampoco… Ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era rica, feliz, se olvido incluso de su familia, de todo. Lo menos que él podia hacer era olvidarla también, y vivir.

Por el momento, lo más importante para él, debía ser su revancha. Después de dos años, tendría, de seguro, la oportunidad, gran oportunidad, de tomar revancha. Su camino como invicto había sido manchado y era hora de tapar ese bache. El entrenamiento comenzaba desde ya. Estuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche practicando. Recordaba algunos de los golpes de Otu, y trataba de crear una estrategia. Planeó consultarlo con Genma y Haposai, al día siguiente.

--

¡Bravo! ¡Un aplauso para Ranma Saotomeeeeeeeeeeee! – Nabiki le recibió, junto con el resto de la familia y allegados, en la puerta del dojo.

Ya basta Nabiki. Tampoco tienes que burlarte. – Le dijo él, con fingido enfado.

¿Cómo crees que podría burlarme, "cuñadito"? Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí de nuevo, ¿no es cierto, gente? – se dirigió hacía Kasumi, su padre, Genma y Haposai, quienes asintieron de forma amable.

Bien. Entonces manos a la obra. Estaré hasta medio día. Conseguí quedarme con Tanaka solamente por las tardes, y entrenaré por las noches y en el horario de almuerzo. – Dijo entusiasmado.

Ranma. Quiero agradecerte mucho lo que estás haciendo por ayudarnos. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo y eres muy cotizado y eso lo apreciamos de verdad. – Kasumi le habló con una tierna sonrisa mientras los demás asentaban.

No hay nada que agradecer. Yo les debo mucho… -

Ranma no pudo evitar que la culpa lo carcomiera. Desde que Akane se había ído de casa, Soun comenzó a enfermarse, al perder el contacto con su pequeña. Curiosamente, Soun nunca le culpó o reclamó. Siempre le tuvo una estimación, que hasta el propio Ranma consideraba excesiva. Él, en su lugar, lo hubiera matado, de seguro. Todo había sido por su culpa… Aunque lo intentó, no tuvo forma de evitarlo. Estar ahí pagaba solo una pequeña miga de la gran deuda que él tenía con esa familia.

Pasó al dojo. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue con ella. Le pareció que el olor de la madera era su olor, que en cualquier momento la vería dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, al aire, envuelta en ese ki. Recordaba sus pechos saltar durante el entrenamiento, cuando no era precavida con las vendas. Él siempre lo captaba. Sintió coraje de nuevo. Había logrado un gran avance durante dos años, y en menos de un día, había retrocedido al menos uno. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba tanto en "aquello", ni en ella, ni en su aroma, ni en su ausencia, ni en sus pechos. Ni en vencer a Otu. Volver a casa de los Tendo, era todo un reto… Sin lugar a dudas.

Parte de su niñez-juventud, estaba ahí. Recordó a Shampoo destruyendo las paredes de la construcción y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza … tratando de apartar eso definitivamente. Su maldición. Todas y cada una de las veces en que se convertía en chica. Pisó por primera vez ese dojo convertido en chica. Era muy curiosa la forma en que perdió esa "virtud", un año atrás. Ni siquiera él podía comprenderlo aún.

_Tenía un mes como instructor en el dojo Tanaka. Acababa de ganar su primer torneo nacional y apareció en algunas revistas. Constantemente recibía visitas durante las clases, aficionados, reporteros, empresarios y gente por el estilo. Esa tarde, mientras enseñaba tranquilamente una de las catas más complicadas. Un hombre irrumpió violentamente en la clase… _

_¿Quién es Ranma Saotome?- Preguntó el hombre, muy visiblemente alterado._

_Ranma, salió al frente y le encaró._

_Soy yo. ¿Para que me busca?_

_Ahora lo sabrás.¡ Maldito bastardo!. _

_Los niños de la clase comenzaron a llorar cuando vieron que el hombre sacó un arma de su saco, sin dar tiempo de nada.. Ranma se le abalanzó inmediatamente sobre de él… pero el hombre alcanzó a disparar._

_Y disparó de nuevo…_

_Y otra vez…_

_El desconocido soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de muerte de Ranma, con el rostro empapado. Mientras seguía rematándolo con la pistola de agua. Sobra decir pagó su carcajada con el golpe más fuerte que recibió en su vida._

_¿Por qué demonios haces esto? – Ranma sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. _

_¡Cálmate hombre! Sólo soy tu admirador… y quería saludarte de modo que jamás lo olvidaras._

_¡Aja… Chistosito! Apártate de mi vista o no te dejo ni un hueso bueno.. Este lugar esta lleno de niños, idiota- A Ranma nada le faltó para sacar humo de las orejas. _

_El hombre recogió su "arma" y se fue feliz. Seguridad lo empujó ante los ojos incrédulos de los niños, pero a él pareció no importarle. Entonces Ranma reparó en un detalle… "Sigo siendo hombre…"_

Desde esa ocasión, Ranma se curó de su maldición, gracias a un desconocido bromista con su pistola repleta de Nannichuan.

"Bueno… Basta de recuerdos. Es hora de Trabajar… " Se dijo, para, con una fuerte palmada, llamar a hacer filas a sus nuevos aprendices.

Hola… Esta vez les quiero agradecer la aceptación del capitulo anterior. Mil gracias. Apenas lleva dos días arriba y he recibido cantidad de mails felicitándome aparte de los reviews (luego me cuentan de donde sacan mi mail). Esta respuesta tan linda me apuró mucho a sacar este capítulo a la de ya. Les advierto que este no es tan intenso. Este es más bien una explicación sobre los sucesos principales que forman la historia.

Les quiero pedir disculpas. La verdad el lemon, no es lo mío, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Ni siquiera me gusta porque siento que roba la atención de la verdadera historia. Pero es necesario agregarlo pues juega un papel muy importante en esta historia en particular, por lo intensa que es. Y no me gustaría poner "ellos hicieron pumpum arribobotota" y ya. Aun así, soy malísima, la verdad me falta inspiración, por eso les pido un poquito de paciencia y comprensión.

¿Han escuchado la canción "La nave del olvido"? Si no es así, se las recomiendo. La canta José José… y es mi inspiración para hacer este fic. Aunque no me gustan los songfics, si me gusta mucho inspirarme con música.

Bueno, esto ya se está volviendo mi confesionario personal, así que sin mas. Saludos a Todos, mil gracias de nuevo y estamos en contacto. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Amigos

Colocó el hermoso ramo de flores sobre la tumba que yacía sin nombre y permaneció mucho rato orando. Era un ritual obligatorio cada semana, desde hacía exactamente dos años, siete meses y tres días. Estaba ahí, abonando un poco a esa deuda eterna con la joven a quien, sin querer, provocó tanto daño.

Ranma se decía a sí mismo que el amor no sirve. Que amar causa daños que jamás pueden reponerse, que uno puede echar a perder su vida. Shampoo era la prueba fehaciente de ello. Ese amor obsesivo que la joven había sentido le destruyó la vida, llevándose de paso, su tranquilidad y la de toda la gente que la quería.

Estaba conciente de que fue un amor enfermizo. Tanto, que tal vez ni siquiera era amor, quizás era una enfermedad. Prefería pensar eso, como un refugio, para ahogar su culpa. Para no sentir que destruyó la vida de esa hermosa amazona con unas cuantas palabras que debió haberse guardado. Palabras que se había ahorrado muchas veces, precisamente para evitar algo así. Pero en el momento menos adecuado, brotaron condenándolo al infierno. Lastimando a una mujer, para ganarse a otra. Para ya no seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Para que Akane supiera que ella era la única, y darle de una vez por todas, su lugar… El lugar que seguiría vacío toda la vida. Ese lugar seguía vacío y Shampoo yacía en su tumba. Y hubiera querido sepultarse con ella, pero eso no resolvía nada.

Le pidió muchas veces perdón, pero ella no lo escuchó… Hubiera querido decirle que la quería. Que extrañaba su irrumpir violento en su bicicleta, sus deliciosos platillos y su melosa voz. Hubiera querido decirle lo hermosa que le parecía, aunque eso no significaba que estaba enamorado… Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces mentirle, hacerle creer tal cosa, que verla como la última vez.

Verla dentro de esa caja. Con ese color ajeno a ella, esa expresión seria que jamás tuvo. No se acercó a él ni se colgó de su cuello, no lo molestó ni le dio una posión mágica, ni lo chantajeó de nuevo. ¡No era ella... No!

"Y sólo tú, Ranma Saotome, eres el culpable de esto… Tú. Y toda la vida no te bastará para pagar esta culpa." Esa voz le decía de nuevo en sus sueños. Aún lo despertaba azorado, obligándolo a visitar de nuevo esa tumba de la que renegaban los habitantes de la aldea china, por cubrirlos de vergüenza y deshonor.

Aún le lloraba, aun se sentía destrozado. Y aún no era feliz… Estaba cumpliendo su condena. No terminaría de pagarla hasta en su último respiro.

No deberías martirizarte más, Ran-chan. – Su voz sonaba dulce. Profundamente triste.

Sintió el peso de las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se sentó detrás de él, acurrucándose en su espalda.

Sé lo que sientes, pero no deberías sentirlo más…- Era muy fácil decirlo.

Yo estuve en su lugar. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Y aquí sigo… No he muerto. Y no es tan insoportable. Puedo vivir así muchos años más y puedo ser feliz. Ella no estaba bien. Esa loca obsesión, ese orgullo… ¡Reacciona, Ranma!

Sintió la respiración agitada de su amigo… Como contenía el llanto. Percibió lo difícil que era para él, seguir mostrando ese lado vulnerable. "Ranma Saotome no llora nunca."

Lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo. ¡Tenía tantas razones para llorar! La felicidad le volteó duramente la cara y ese suplicio parecía no tener fin. El triunfo y el dinero no eran suficientes. Ni siquiera el verse libre de su maldición era suficiente.

Shampoo logró lo que quería. Te arrastró con ella, Ranma. Te arrancó tu vida y tu felicidad. No creas que te equivocaste cuando le llamaste mala.- Fueron las últimas palabras. Después solo permanecieron sobre la hierba un rato más, observando el ocaso.

--

¿Entonces, me llevas?- El rostro duro de Otu no le mostró ninguna respuesta.

¡Anda, amor! Le prometí a tu socio que asistiría contigo… - Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Mientras lo veía tomar su desayuno.

No creas que me tiene muy contento eso. Me di cuenta de la forma en que te miraba… No le hagas mucha confianza a ese tipo. – Bufó molesto.

No entiendo porque me lo dices. Yo sería la ultima persona en el mundo en ponerle un ojo encima a ese viejo… - Akane intuyó que una de las escenitas de celos que tan común era ver en su esposo, estaba por empezar si no ponía las cartas sobre la mesa lo antes posible.

Otu la miró de reojo y terminó de desayunar, haciendo que el tema estaba cerrado.

Por favor… Dí que si y te prometo que te no tendrás ninguna queja de mí.- Sus manos suplicantes y su mejor mirada para esas ocasiones no le estaban rindiendo muchos frutos.

No lo sé. La última vez no te portaste bien. –

Te prometo que esta vez será diferente. Si tienes una sola queja de mí, no te volveré a pedir viajar a Japón nunca en la vida. – Akane tragó duro para decir esas palabras. Sabía lo que implicaban, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de ir con su esposo a Japón en esta ocasión.

Esa hermana tuya no es muy buena influencia para tí, que digamos. – Dijo el hombre mirándola con reproche.

Nabiki es un tanto franca, jamás oculta sus pensamientos. Pero es una chica decente y es muy buena, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar. – Otu sólo la escuchaba con un aire de indiferencia.

Ellos son mi familia, Otu. Hace mucho tiempo que los abandoné. Los extraño y los amo. Ni siquiera sé si todos viven o están bien… - Akane se dio por vencida por el momento. Pero aún faltaba un mes para la final del torneo y mucho trabajo para convencerlo.

--

Nabiki miraba el Tatami sorprendida por la elegancia del lugar recien remodelado, mientras se acomodaba en un lugar preferencial jalando a Kuno de un brazo. Luciendo un corto y escotado vestido rojo y llamando la atención de cualquiera que la tuviera a unos metros de distancia. Con aires de gran señora se puso los lentes de sol para soportar las luces exageradas que alumbraban el escenario, acomodó su melena y cruzó elegantemente las piernas justamente en el lugar mas codiciado junto al tatami.

Señorita. Es una pena, pero me temo que ese lugar es sólo para la esposa o madre del competidor Saotome.

¿Sabes quien soy yo? – Le dijo Nabika tranquilamente mientras lo miraba por encima de los lentes, que se había encargado de bajar un poco con aires de arrogancia.

Señorita, me temo que …-

Soy Nabiki Saotome, hermana de Ranma. Vengo en representación de mamá

El hombre la miró incrédula.

¿No notas el parecido? Si quieres puedes preguntarle. Aunque a Ranma no le gusta dar explicaciones al personal, puede que se moleste.- Sin decir más, volteó el rostro hacia el tatami mientras el muchacho se retiraba apenado y Kuno la veía divertido.

¡Qué personalidad! ¡No por nada eres la reyna del hielo, mi amadaaaaa !- Mientras la abrazaba con con gran algarabía.

No te emociones demasiado, Kuno- Dijo ella con calma mientras, muy disimuladamente, le plantaba dolorosamente la parte exterior de la mano en el rostro.

Al mismo tiempo, en el vestidor, Ranma estaba casi listo. Terminó de anudarse el negro pantalón y enseguida se colocó el cinturón rojo, completando el sencillo vestuario. Ese atuendo, en él, era simplemente irresistible. Su popularidad iba en aumento, y con el sexo opuesto no era la excepción. Pensaba aprovechar que su madre no estaría presente en la exhibición para aceptar una de las propuestas para esa noche. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo no dependía de ella, ni le tomaba en cuenta para cierto tipo de cosas, evitaba que ella se diera cuenta directa de sus "aventuras" para no tener que escuchar "pláticas de madre e hijo", como si de un adolescente se tratara.

Su padre se había adelantado al tatami y decidió hacer lo propio. En cuanto salió del vestidor, cada quien lo veía, sonreía ante su presencia y le gritaba por su nombre. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, se encontró con dos hombres a quienes reconoció al instante.

Buenas noches, señor Kabuto, .- Se inclinó – Buenas noches, señor Rukawa.

Buenas noches Saotome. No te quitaremos más de un minuto. – El chico asintió tranquilo.- Supongo que Tanaka te anunció que Inukai va a regresar en este torneo. También sabes que tenemos todo planeado para celebrar la final en el nuevo gimnasio de la asociación en Urayasu. Necesitamos que nos asegures tu presencia y la de al menos dos de tus mejores alumnos en el torneo.

Si… Mira que tenemos que impresionar a la señora Inukai, que por fin se va a dignar a aparecer en público.- Dijo en tono de broma, Rukawa, soltando una sonora carcajada sin saber la mella que hacían esas palabras en el joven artemarcialista. "Akane estará aquí… No lo puedo creer."

Si Ranma- Dijo el otro, siguiéndole la broma- Tienes que lucir muy bien para que la dama se digne a visitarnos más seguido… ¡Si la conocieras! Si sólo nos vé a nosotros, no va a querer poner un pié nunca más aquí... – Terminó carraspeando.

Mientras ellos retomaban su platica seria, la mente de Ranma se tornó en blanco. Sólo un asunto revoloteaba en su mente. Después de más de dos años, tendría la oportunidad de escupirle la cara… Había pasado bastante tiempo y su resentimiento seguía como en el primer día. Aunque su vida tenía que seguir, imaginar ver a Akane en un lujoso vestido, junto a su atractivo y acaudalado esposo y rodeada de atenciones, no le iba a curar mucho las heridas… Sin embargo tenía que prepararse.

Un par de minutos después, al cruzar la puerta de vestidores, la encantadora imagen de Haruko le recibió, colgándose de su cuello y vistiendo un elegante vestido negro de seda con enormes flores blancas. La chica, fascinada y envolviéndolo en halagos, le planto un beso en los labios, que él correspondió al instante. Tal vez las noticias recibidas un minuto atrás, le animaban a pensar más en él mismo.

La chica lo acompañó hasta el inicio del Tatami, donde no paso desapercibida para Nabiki, quién de forma extraña se sentía un tanto agraviada ante tal descaro. Trataba de sacar esos sentimientos que le incomodaban. Si bien era cierto que ella, discretamente, había fomentado la relación entre Ranma y su hermana desde la niñez, esta ya estaba por demás, terminada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que la situación actual de su hermana, era para esperarse de un momento a otro, el retorno de su exnovio a su vida. Era inevitable pensar en lo ocurrido el día de la boda.

_**Flashback**_

_Akane sería desposada esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, su rostro lucía terriblemente desencajado. __La situación era por demás extraña y eso no pasaba desapercibido para la mediana de las Tendo._

_-Nodoka no nos ha visitado desde hace tres días, Akane. Eso es muy raro, ella se pasaba todo el día conviviendo con Kasumi. – Dijo con cierta malicia esperando sacar algo de los labios de su pequeña hermana._

_Claro… Es de entenderse. Esta situación debe ser muy incomoda para ella. – Dijo con desgano, por su bien, esperaba que su imprudente hermana no siguiera haciendo preguntas. _

_Dijiste que Ranma estuvo aquí la otra noche. __Akane… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_¡Ya Nabiki! Sabes lo que pasó. Ranma apostó mi mano y voy a casarme con otro porque fue vencido… Eso pasó… ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? – Estaba visiblemente sobresaltada, su cabello se desprendió de la peineta que Kasumi estaba tratando de colocar con sumo cuidado, mientras escuchaba discreta. _

_¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? Estuviste a punto de casarte con Ranma más de una vez. Te conozco, irías con el hasta la muerte, Akane. Y aunque lo niegues, le perdonarías todo, incluso esto. De hecho ya lo había hecho, en una ocasión tuvo un duelo por ti con Mousse… - Nabiki estaba dispuesta a ir más allá._

_Esa fue una tontería. Acabábamos de conocernos… - _

_¿Y cual es la diferencia ahora? De cualquier forma mi padre te arregló ese compromiso… ¿Por qué antes te revelabas ante la idea de un compromiso arreglado y ahora, que todo es más rápido e inoportuno, s lo respetasi?¿Por qué estás tan dolida con Ranma? – Se acercó demasiado a su rostro, como era habitual en ella, frunció el ceño cuando fue capaz de percibir lo que buscaba- ¡Te acostaste con él! _

_Akane se puso de pié como si un resorte la impulsara. Kasumi reprendió duramente a Nabiki._

_¡Nabiki por Dios, deja de decir esas cosas! – _

_¿Por qué? Akane tiene 19 años y más de tres de noviazgo. Es lógico que está loca por Ranma… No sería nada raro. – Nadie Respondió._

_Eso es, por eso te dolió tanto que él apostara tu mano y quieres darle una lección. Y si es así. Estás a punto de arruinar tu vida, hermanita. Piénsatelo bien. Mira lo que estás haciendo. En este momento están sepultando a Shampoo… tú sabes porque. Y sabes que era tu principal impedimento con Ranma._

_Al escuchar esto, Akane cayó sentada sobre la cama. _

_No… No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. – lloró de nuevo. – Ustedes jamás lo entenderían… Es la única forma en que puedo seguir. No tengo otra alternativa…_

_Kasumi se preocupó de ver a su hermana así, se puso de rodillas para tratar de consolarla, pero antes de decir una palabra, su mirada se fijó aterrada en las muñecas de ella. Confirmó que eran moretones espantosos provocados por una fuerza brutal. Nabiki se acercó al mirar la extrañeza de su hermana mayor…Akane apartó las manos de Kasumi y fue cuando la hermana del medio las arrebató. _

_A.. Akane. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te paso?- Los ojos de Nabiki parecían salir de sus orbitas, mientras Kasumi se llevaba la mano al pecho, asustada._

_Formando una gruesa pulsera, había notables moretones, también heridas parecidas al producto de pequeñas navajas insertadas en su piel. Akane las había estado ocultando usando muñequeras. Seguía llorando, tan lastimada que no podía responderles_

_Hermanita… ¿Esto lo hizo tu prometido?- mientras Kasumi preguntaba temerosa, Nabiki jaló de la mano a Akane._

_Vamonos. Tú no te casas Akane… Primero loca que dejarte aquí. –_

_¡No! No puedo…-Akane se soltó del agarre, provocando que su hermana se tambaleara- Esto no se trata de un simple duelo o un capricho mío…¡ No puedo irme!- A cada palabra, la pequeña sentía más miedo. Sus manos estaban temblando y era muy evidente su mal estado._

_¿Porqué no? Vamos a arreglar esto. La pelea fue clandestina, Akane. Es ilegal negociar a una mujer… El no puede retenerte a la fuerza.-_

_¡Es que ustedes no entienden! – El estado de Akane no mejoraba… Ni parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo. _

_Nabiki y Kasumi tomaban cada una, una de sus piernas, mientras la mayor le acariciaba el cabello y Nabiki la veía con determinación. Estaba dispuesta a sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar. _

_Ranma estuvo aquí. Me dijo que me amaba… - Sus hermanas decidieron no presionarla y que ella misma les diera la explicación que buscaban._

_Lo perdoné… Pasó la noche conmigo. – Puso una mano en cada sien, con la mirada perdida.- Sé que estaba mal… Pero yo… Yo lo amo. ¡Lo amo tanto! _

_Me propuso que me escapara con él. Acepté.-_

_Escaparíamos ese mismo día, por la mañana. Ranma se fue antes de que amaneciera. –_

_Kasumi se sentó junto a ella en el filo de la cama y la acurruco contra su pecho. Akane, cual niña pequeña se abrazaba de su hermana, mientras Nabiki se levantó y las observaba con los brazos cruzados._

_Junte una pequeña bolsa con las pocas pertenencias que me llevaría y escribí una carta para mi padre explicándole todo. Pero cuando salí de la habitación, Otu estaba ahí.- Su voz comenzó a sonar más extraña por el nudo en su garganta._

_Su mirada estaba llena de odio, en cuanto me vió me empujó adentro de la habitación, sujetándome fuerte de las muñecas, al tratar de zafarme, encajó fuerte sus uñas y me hizo sangrar. . Me llamó prostituta, me dijo que no tenía honor y no valía nada… y que por eso había estado comprometida con un inútil como Ranma. – Hizo una pausa para desahogar el nudo de su garganta._

_Traté de defenderme. Tomé el tubo de un mueble y lo estrellé fuerte en su espalda. Eso lo dejó un poco aturdido. Entonces le dije que entendía como se sentía, pero que Ranma era el amor de mi vida y no podía casarme con él. Le pedí perdón y le prometí que pagaríamos la deuda que teníamos con él. Tomé de nuevo mis cosas y me dispuse a salir._

… _Pero el me impidió el paso.- _

"_Si pones un solo pié fuera de esta casa, lo mato. ¿Quieres verlo, Akane? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a saber de lo que soy capáz?". _

_La "Reyna del hielo" casi se cayó de espaldas al escuchar…_

"_También puedes ser felíz… Muy felíz. Tendrían hermosos hijos. Pero quien sabe. De repente aparece gente que les hace mucho daño a los niños… Y a la hermosas doncellas como tus hermanas"_

_Akane les describía a un hombre completamente desquiciado. _

"_Este mundo es muy feo, preciosa. Un día eres una hermosa joven llena de vida y al otro día eres comida para perros en un terreno valdío." _

"_Tú escojes. Si te quedas, haré de cuenta que nada pasó. No volveré a tocarte y seremos felices, ´amor´. Pero si en mi vida vuelvo a saber que tuviste contacto con ese malnacido, ya sabes lo que pasará. " _

_**Fin del flashback**_

De alguna forma. Nabiki se sentía muy culpable por callar todo eso, pero si Akane, quien era la más fuerte de las tres, no podía hacer nada… ¿Cómo podía ayudarle ella?

Tanto Kasumi como ella intentaron ayudarla en un principio. Aunque Nabiki ni siquiera asistió a la boda, intentó irse a vivir con ella, pero Otu no lo permitió. A los pocos días de casados, él decidió que se mudarian a Filipinas. Trató por todos los medios de mantenerse informada de ella, pero un día, Akane le dijo que sería mejor cortar definitivamente, que no estaba tranquila arriesgándolos así. Desde entonces no respondió a sus llamadas. Al parecer, Otu se comportaba de una manera normal, no la había vuelto a golpear, y en cierta forma Akane tenía una vida medianamente buena. De eso hacía casi dos años. Dos años en que Soun temía morir de un momento a otro sin volver a ver a su pequeña Akane.

Lo cierto era que Nabiki no dormía tranquila, no vivía tranquila y no podía ser feliz pensando que su hermana estaba sufriendo al lado de ese enfermo mental. Lo cierto era, que ese fué el motivo principal por el que insistió en no alejar a Ranma de los Tendo. Esa pesadilla tenía que acabar tarde o temprano… Akane aún vivía y estaba sana, había mucho que hacer. Y si alguien iba a hacer algo, ese era el apuesto hombre en el centro del tatami, cuyo brazo estaba alzado en señal de victoria.

El combate no duró ni diez minutos. Al final, Nabiki observó de lejos, como la chica, que por obvias razones le recordaba mucho a cierta china que dedicó gran parte de su vida a acosar a su "cuñado", se colgaba de su brazo. No los perdió de vista hasta que se adentraron en los vestidores. Antes de comenzar el siguiente combate, Nabiki y Kuno estaban fuera del gimnasio.

--

Otu presionó el botón de apagado del control remoto mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa de centro con un gesto de enfado. No se movió por un buen rato. Estuvo mirando el combate del que estaba seguro, sería su próximo rival en la final. Recordaba haberlo derrotado en el combate libre. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era la pelea más larga que había tenido en toda su existencia. Verlo pelear de esa forma, no era para estar del todo seguro, el chico había avanzado… y mucho… Tal vez demasiado.

Ahora en el Kempo, en una pelea legal, dos años después, apegándose a reglas, con un estricto dopaje, las cosas tal vez serían mucho más interesantes. Tal vez alguien querría una revancha. Lógico era pensar que Ranma era quien más la deseaba. Sin embargo ni Ranma tenía idéa del ardor que Otu sentía en la sangre de sólo recordar la traición de la que fué objeto. Esa burla sólo se pagaría con más humillación, con hacerle ver que había nacido para ser el segundo. Ranma Saotome estaba cerca del fin de su carrera… y debía sentirse muy afortunado de sólo pagar con eso.

En el jardín, Akane terminaba una oración en un pequeño pero hermoso altar. Apagó la tenue luz de la vela mientras se deslizaban pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas, al recordar a quien en vida le había hecho tan liviana la existencia.

Hanamishi había sido el mejor amigo de Otu. Era médico cirujano cardiólogo. Lo conoció el mismo día de su boda. Era un hombre muy apuesto y simpático. Parecía apreciar su soltería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Durante la fiesta de su boda, fué, además de su esposo, el único hombre con quien convivió. Otu le tenía mucha confianza, como a un hermano.

Bailó con él un par de piezas. Akane recordaba perfectamente como el joven acerco sus labios al oído de ella para preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza y cualquiera que fuera su aflicción, ofrecerle su amistad y su oído.

Un par de meses después. Hanamishi los visitó en Palawa. Otu pasaba horas entrenando en el gimnasio, horas que Akane y él aprovechaban para conversar.

_**Flashback**_

_Akane y Hanamishi miraban con asombro a Otu, quien llevaba al menos un par de horas entrenando. _

_Hanamishi se preocupó al ver a Akane demasiado descolorida y le habló a discreción._

_Akane, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?-_

_Akane asentó y salió sosteniéndose del brazo de su amigo. Otu los miró con desanimo y siguió con su rutina._

_¿Quieres contarme que te pasa? – preguntó el médico apenas cruzaban el pasillo rumbo a la recamara del matrimonio. _

_Akane asintió pero espero estar dentro de la habitación para explicarle._

"_Estoy embarazada", fueron sus únicas palabras antes de encogerse en los brazos de su amigo. Se veía realmente preocupada, destrozada, lo cual le extrañó sobremanera._

_¿Estás segura? – Siguió hablando al no obtener respuesta- Voy a tomar una muestra para analizarte. Aunque la verdad no entiendo el porqué de tu aflicción._

_No es de él… Otu y yo… nunca. – Agachó la cabeza, la vergüenza no le permitió mirarle a los ojos._

_Yo estaba comprometida… Muy enamorada en una relación de casi cuatro años. Se llama Ranma, estuve apunto de escaparme con él. Otu nos descubrió y lo impidió. Esa es la razón por la cual el no me ha tocado. _

_Te amenazó… ¿Me equivoco?- Akane abrió los ojos como platos._

_No es la primera vez que lo hace. L o conozco. – _

_Al escuchar esto, Akane soltó el llanto desesperada. _

_Tengo miedo… ¿Qué va a pasar con mi bebé? – _

_No va a pasar nada malo Akane… De eso me encargo yo.- La chica no paraba de llorar, en el fondo no creía que su amigo pudiera hacer gran cosa._

_Hanamichí la tomó de los hombros y le hizo levantar la cara tomándola del mentón. _

_Mírame Akane. Te juro por los ojos que te ven, que tú hijo va a nacer… Nacerá sano y vivirá normal. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Akane no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Le debía demasiado y nada pudo hacer por ayudarlo en vida. Se culpó a sí misma por no ser la misma chica testaruda de la adolescencia, que no le tenía miedo a nada y era capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma por ayudar a un buen amigo. Ahora no era dueña de sus propias decisiones, no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser.

--

Bueno, esto fue todo por este capítulo. Quiero pedirles disculpas si la lectura se ha vuelto complicada debido a tanto flashback… La verdad no he encontrado otra forma de explicar la historia sin revelar demasiado, pues se perdería el factor sorpresa. Si alguien tiene una buena opción para mejorar esto, se lo agradecería mucho. De cualquier forma creo que ya no serán tantos en adelante… Necesito aclarar todo lo que pasó en esos dos años, todos y cada uno de los detalles tienen su razón. A partir del próximo capítulo, empezaremos a concentrarnos más en el presente.


	7. Retorno a casa

Kasumi apretaba en un puño la orilla de su delantal, con la cabeza baja y el fleco ocultando su mirada inmensamente triste. Su padre yacía en cama de nuevo y ella le velaba el sueño.

A pesar de ser un hombre joven y haber practicado deportes gran parte de su vida, su salud había decaído demasiado desde hacía dos años. Soun había estado muy bien en los últimos meses. De hecho su enfermedad había pasado a segundo plano, y más con la llegada de Ranma al dojo.

Sin embargo, dos días atrás, Cuando Nabiki le dijo que Akane no confirmó su asistencia a la boda de la mayor de sus hermanas, Tendo intuyó algo malo. Más que intuición era confirmación de algo más. ¿Akane se perdería la boda de Kasumi con un simple pretexto? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Si acaso había escuchado la voz de su hija menor tres veces en todo ese lapso de tiempo, era demasiado, y sus charlas no eran del todo alegres. Conocía a su hija demasiado… y no entendía como el problema con Ranma le había arrastrado a abandonar a su familia. Akane no era así. Ella debía estar sufriendo.

Kasumi miraba con atención la tripa que conducía suero a las venas de su padre. Había tenido la crisis esa misma tarde, mientras practicaba una kata de lo más sencilla en el dojo.

Limpió el sudor que perlaba la frente del hombre y acomodó, dejando impecable el dobladillo de la sábana que lo cubría. Después besó su frente y se quedó sólo observándolo de nuevo.

Ella era la positiva de la familia, la que siempre tenía un punto de vista sencillo y noble. La tragedia, los problemas y el dolor… esas palabras no existían en su diccionario. . Ella cocinaba, remendaba y lavaba. Ella cantaba y era feliz siempre. Ella era un ama de casa ejemplar. Se casaría dentro de una semana con el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, desde hacía un poco mas de dos años, ella trataba de encontrar el lado bueno de esta situación, y simplemente le resultaba imposible. Su hermanita estaba viviendo en otro país, con un ser muy malvado, se había sacrificado para brindarles a ella y a su familia, seguridad. Eso le tenía el alma en un hilo… Eso y ver a su padre ansioso y esperando la llegada de su pequeña, ignorando, lo que la pobre estaba viviendo. Kasumi sabía que Akane no regresaría, sabía que ellos no podían hacer nada sin arriesgarla. Kasumi estaba desesperada desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía llorar, no era su estilo. Sólo podía cuidar a su padre y darle falzas esperanzas, un poco de té y medicinas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como tratando de no sorprenderla. Y la figura de su protector se hizo presente. Un tanto atontado, pero mucho mejor en comparación de años atrás. Kasumi sonrió al verle. El hombre le correspondió, pero se concentró más en ofrecerle un teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en su mano derecha.

Háblale. Nabiki me dio su número. – Dijo, mientras de un bolsillo de su pantalón, sacaba la pequeña nota.

--

Dos minutos más tarde, el teléfono despertaba a Akane en Palawa. Como era costumbre cuando él estaba presente, Otu respondió.

Bueno. –

Muy buenas noches. Lamento molestarlo a estas horas. Soy Kasumi, la hermana de Akane. –

¡Ah, vaya! ¿Qué tal Kasumi? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Akane saltó de la cama al escuchar quien estaba detrás de la línea.

Señor Otu, necesito hablar con mi hermana… No los molestaría si no fuera tan urgente. –

Otu no respondió, solo pasó la bocina a Akane, quien casi se la arrebató inconcientemente.

¡Hermana! – Kasumi percibió la angustia de Akane.

¿Qué tal hermanita? No te asustes… no es tan malo. – Trató con toda su alma de sonar tranquila.

Kasumi… ¿Es papá? - Los formalismos pasaron a segundo plano para la chica.

Akane. Papá tuvo una crisis de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. –

¡Dios! – Otu observaba los ojos a punto de desbordarse de su esposa.

Akane, te suplico que vengas… Mi padre necesita verte. Por favor. Te prometo que no te causaremos problemas con tu esposo, es sólo para que papá te vea y se quede más tranquilo. Yo sé que no depende de ti, pero por favor, trata de convencerlo… Hermana. – La voz de Kasumi casi se quebró, lo cual era muy raro en ella. Akane miró a su esposo con un gesto suplicante. Comenzó a llorar sin decir nada.

Otu tomó la bocina, al mirar la reacción de su esposa.

Kasumi, Akane estará allá mañana mismo.- dijo, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha con quien compartía la cama.

--

Era casi la tres de la mañana y Ranma no podía pegar un ojo. Pensó que sería buena opción ir al gym a hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero el peso de la graciosa figura que estaba sobre él, le recordó que no estaba solo. Había estado tan sumido en otro tipo de pensamientos, que olvidó casi por completo que acababa de tener el mejor sexo en mucho tiempo con la chica de los largos cabellos negros.

Las relaciones esporádicas se le estaban volviendo una afición y no recordaba una que le atrajera tanto como esta. Haruko era simplemente irresistible, hermosa. Además su relación, se podía decir que estaba dejando de ser una aventura. Habían compartido la cama por unas diez u once veces. Y no sólo eso, la chica lo acompañaba a muchas partes y compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Eso era de considerar. Ella se veía realmente muy enamorada y el padre no parecía oponerse a tal relación, por el contrario, la fomentaba.

Mmmm, amor. ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó la dulce voz adormilada.

Las tres. Duérmete. – Le respondió el, quedito, mientras rozaba levemente sus labios.

¿Te pasa algo? – Los ojos violáceos de la chica le miraron con ternura.

Nada. Creo que tengo muchos pendientes y ya me están afectando, pero nada de cuidado.-

Bueno. Siendo así… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo? Le dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando sonó el teléfono.

Ante un gesto de inconformidad de la chica, Ranma levantó la bocina. Reconociendo el número de los Tendo en el identificador.

Ranma, hijo. Akane llega mañana por la tarde. Vendrá a ver a Soun. – Reconoció al instante, la agitación en la voz de Genma.

¿Y eso qué? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir, tratando de disimular su asombro.

"Akane"… Ese nombre logró que su ritmo cardiaco se volviera inestable de un segundo a otro. Con esa noticia no iba precisamente a dormir tranquilo por lo que quedaba para descansar…

¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me despiertes para saber eso?- le refutó, fingiendo indiferencia.

No te hagas el tonto Ranma… ¡Si que te importa y bien lo sabes! – Ranma rodó los ojos tratando de creerse el gesto el mismo.

Como quieras papá, pero la próxima vez que me despiertes a las tres de la madrugada, por favor, que sea por algo que si me interese. – Dijo visiblemente molesto y colgando la bocina.

Se separó de la chica, quien sorprendida y frustrada, lo vió ponerse de pié para dirigirse al gimnasio descalzo y en sólo un deportivo.

¡Ranmaaaa! - Gritó enojada mientras se cubría con la sábana.

--

Akane había puesto todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por unos días en su maleta, incluyendo los documentos. Se encontraba feliz por lo que estaba sucediéndole. Por fin, vería a su familia después de casi tres años. De seguro todo estaría algo cambiado.

Una sensación desagradable se apoderaba de ella cada vez que llegaban a su mente las imágenes de las últimas noches, donde Otu parecía haberse olvidado por completo del complejo machista que lo obligó a rechazar su "premio" por un largo periodo de tiempo. Si bien, la forma en la que, desde días atrás venía convenciendo a su "amado esposo", no era lo que Akane Tendo hubiera hecho en condiciones normales, esto lo valía. Por si fuera poco, Otu no viajaría con ella, pues tenía un par de eventos pendientes antes de alcanzarla, lo cual le daría bastante tiempo para encontrarse con varios personajes esenciales en su vida.

Cuando la maleta más grande estuvo cerrada completamente, se hincó frente a los pies de la cama, levantándola de un extremo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, retiró la tapa inferior de uno de los tubos que sostenía la piecera, al sacudirlo un poco, cayó entre sus manos un pequeño móvil.

Estrechó contra su pecho el valioso y minúsculo objeto, evocando, sin poder evitarlo, lo pasado hacía más de un año.

_**Flashback**_

_Tengo que irme. – Las enormes manos de Hanamishi sostenían las suyas, pues conocía de antemano su reacción. _

_Esta bien, entiendo. Ya me has ayudado demasiado y te lo agradezco mucho, amigo. – Dijo, aguantándose las ganas de tirarse a sus brazos, al recordar la razón del "malentendido" de Hanamishi con su esposo. _

_¡Ahh! Mira, tengo un regalo para ti. – Del bolsillo de su saco, extrajo un pequeño celular y se lo entregó a Akane, que lo miró incrédula. – Tiene cobertura mundial y te garantizo que no fallará en muucho tiempo. Lo configure en silencio para que no corras riesgos, puedes usarlo sólo para hacer llamadas tú. _

_Al mirar que Akane no se interesaba demasiado por el artefacto, le mostró unas teclas que le mostraban un largo número y agregó._

_Con este podrás llamar a Minori. Cuando ella no pueda responderte al momento, estará pendiente en esas horas para cuando le vuelvas a llamar. – La cara de Akane se iluminó.- No te preocupes por el pago, se cargará a mi cuenta cada mes automáticamente para que tu no corras ningún riesgo…_

_**Fin flashback**_

Akane sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese último regalo de su amigo. Lo guardó en su cosmetiquera y terminó de armar la última maleta, que llevaría consigo en el equipaje de mano.

--

No entiendo porque de pronto ese interés por las espadas… - Nodoka veía extrañada como su hijo tomaba su "legendaria katana" , que por mucho tiempo fue una amenaza latente para la vida de él y su desvergonzado padre, y se disponía a dominarla.

Decidí que voy a enseñar Kenjutsu en el dojo Tendo, y la verdad, tengo que entrenarlo, estoy un poco oxidado en esto.- Le respondió el joven sin distraerse de su labor.

¡Ah vaya! ¿Pero no es peligroso empezar con Katanas como esta? – Dijo la mujer incapaz de disimular su preocupación. Sabía que usar armas nunca había sido del gusto de su hijo.

Hay varios alumnos muy buenos. Además no puedo mejorar yo, sin alguien a la altura que me ayude. De hecho, Jetzu me prometió enviarme una nueva espada muy pronto. – Dicho esto último, miró de reojo a su sorprendida madre…

¿Jetzu? Ranma, con solo el valor de una de sus espadas puedes mantener un orfanato por cinco años. –

En teoría… Si los niños no son muy glotones, puede. Pero yo no pagaré un cinco por ella. Jetzu me lo ofreció hace mucho tiempo, y he decidido tomarle la palabra – Un aire de presunción se escuchó en su voz.

Mmmm... Tu padre salió mas temprano esta vez. Parece que tenía mucho trabajo en el dojo ¿Soun sigue mal?.- Comentó la mujer, un tanto curiosa por el comportamiento de su hijo y esposo, mientras lo veía absorto en la antigua katana como si fuera el artefacto más valioso e interesante del mundo visto por primera vez.

No creo. Ayer lo visité y tenía mucho mejor semblante. Deberías visitarle también.-

Si. De hecho me siento apenada con ellos por no ir antes. Voy a tratar de terminar mis deberes temprano para cubrir a la pobre de Kasumi al menos esta tarde. Ella se casa en unos días y debe estar muy atareada… -

Bueno… Entonces saludas de mi parte a Akane. – Dijo el tratando de sonar natural.

¿Akaneeee? - Una sensación extraña, mezcla de gusto y otro sentimiento que no podía describir, pero se sentía quemar en su pecho, se adueño de Nodoka.

El joven no respondió. Siguió manipulando la espada contra el viento. En cuestión de minutos había mejorado bastante, de forma impresionante mientras su madre casi intentaba creerse que a él no le afectaría volver a verla.

La mujer se retiró del gimnasio, y por alguna extraña razón, no le extrañó escuchar el chillido del metal moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo, una batalla de vida o muerte. Definitivamente… La llegada de Akane si le afectaría.

--

La triste chica de cabellos azulados no sabia si su molestia era más por la desconfianza y esclavitud a la que era sometida, o el menosprecio de pensar que a ella la detendría un simple gigantón. Se había pasado años golpeando a más de cincuenta de esos a diario para no tener que salir con ellos. No recordó en ese momento, si Otu estaba enterado, al parecer no. Si fuese así habría mandado a un carcelero más apropiado.

Estaba acostumbrada a salir siempre con compañía. A veces eran tres o cuatro. En esta temporada, Otu estaba siendo de lo más consecuente con ella.

Dejó de ver a su enorme acompañante para recordar el motivo por el cual estaba a diez mil metros encima del mar. El corazón le rebozaba alegría. Habría muchas cosas que tal vez le lastimarían, pero también estaba acostumbrada a sufrir. Si un posible encuentro con cierto ojiazul le haría pasar un amargo rato, también era cierto que a diario le recordaba y casi todos los días lloraba por él. Tristemente era su vida… Así que tenía que estar preparada para todo… Y sufrir, ya no era una novedad en ella.

Ver a su padre y a sus hermanas le hacía gran ilusión. Pero aquella ilusión no se comparaba con la gran oportunidad que tendría de ver a ese pedazo de ella que estaba en Tokio. Apenas y le conocía en un par de fotos, pero las cámaras suelen ser muy infieles. Tenía tres días para arreglar poder verlo, y esperaba con el corazón, tener el coraje y la energía suficiente para lograrlo. ¡Había aguardado tanto ese momento! Y no sabía si tendría una oportunidad así en adelante. Sus miedos se habían desvanecido dando paso a sus enormes ganas de estrecharlo.

Las indicaciones de la sobrecargo la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos. Tokio era el presente… Cerró los ojos pensando que no podría dejar de besar el suelo al bajar del avión.

--

Nabiki miraba con impaciencia los tableros y sonrió satisfecha al encontrar que el vuelo de su hermana menor había llegado. Avanzó hacia el andén indicado más tranquilamente entre la multitud. Esperaba encontrar a su hermana algo cambiada, por tanto, ponía especial atención a su alrededor. De pronto, una voz familiar la sacó de su concentración.

¡Nabikiiiiiii! –

La chica castaña volteó a su izquierda y descubrió una hermosa mujer de veintidós años, con el cabello crecido a la mitad de la espalda, amarrado en una gruesa coleta. En sí, seguía conservando sus rasgos físicos, a no ser por su más desarrollado cuerpo, que no podía ocultar siquiera con su sencillo y suelto vestido de flores color violeta y blanco, cuyo nudo en la cintura era llamativamente estrecho y sus pálidas pantorrillas no parecían propiedad de alguien que viviese en un lugar turistico. Esta señal le indicó que Akane no era muy "afecta" a dar paseos en su nueva forma de vida.

Arrastraba una pequeña maleta y tras de ella, un hombre de gesto adusto y al menos 1.90 de estatura, le seguía sin entusiasmo con otra, tres veces más grande. Tras llamarle a su hermana, dejó en el suelo la maleta que portaba y se tiró a sus brazos.

¡Nabiki! Estoy tan feliz. – La castaña se quedó sin aire al sentir el efusivo y largo abrazo de su hermana. Después de unos segundos le correspondió.

¡Vaya Akane! Pero si estas hermosa…. ¡Qué envidia! –

¿Tú crees? He seguido entrenando duro… - Le dio coquetamente la vuelta como modelo en pasarela. – Las artes marciales son muy buen ejercicio…

Si. Ya veo. – Nabiki reparó con más atención en el ogro que "cuidaba" de su hermana.

Y te tienen muy bien cuidadita… por lo que veo. -

Akane solo le lanzó una mirada incomoda, tomando de nuevo su maleta.

¿Y cómo ha seguido papá? –

Ahora lo verás. Primero te llevaré con él. Ya después dejaré el equipaje en la casa. Porque te vas a quedar con nostros… -

Claro. Espero que tengan lugar también para Kaede... El se va a quedar para ayudarme todo el tiempo.- Dijo con cierta resignación, indicandoselo con los ojos. – Por ciertoooo! Soy una grosera, no los presenté. El es Kaede, empleado de confianza de Otu.

--

Una mezcla tan intensa de sentimientos le embargaba, que no podía dejar de realizar exagerados movimientos en su cuerpo. No le afectó en lo más mínimo haber dormido sólo una hora durante la noche, parecía impulsado por una fuerte droga. Todo mundo lo había notado, era imposible no hacerlo. El hombre se paró ante la primera clase con una hermosa espada, prometiéndoles a sus alumnos que aprenderían en menos de una semana, a usarla correctamente… ¡Por Dios, todo mundo sabe que ese arte se domina y perfecciona a través de los años!

Sus intentos por disimular no habían sido suficientes, por el contrario, parecían someterlo más y más a ese estrés. Y para nada era de ayuda que Kasumi hubiese pedido a la mitad femenina de la clase, que le ayudase a colocar decoraciones festivas para darle la bienvenida a una tal Akane Tendo, hija menor del dueño del dojo, la genuina heredera.

Ahí estaban, colocando esas mantas, flores, objetos de los que él no conocía el uso ni el nombre. Kasumi le había informado feliz, que Soun regresaría a casa esa misma tarde acompañado de su hermanita, por lo cual, era doble la celebración. Ukyo estaba también, colaborando gustosa, a pesar de su estado. Le preocupaba verla subir esas escaleras tan altas, pensó entonces en colaborar.

Deja eso, U-chan… Podrías marearte y caerte. Yo lo haré. – Le habló sujetándola de una mano cuando la chica estaba decidida a subir para sujetar un adorno en el techo.

Estoy embarazada, no inválida, Ranma… Y creo que a nuestra edad, puedes evitarte el "chan"- Le dijo la chica con un gesto alegre mientras subía el primer escalón.

Ranma rodó la vista en señal de falso enfado, al tiempo que sujetó la escalera para cuidar a su amiga y no hacerla sentir inútil. Lo menos que pensaba de ella era eso. Tenía meses luchando contra la discriminación al declarar abiertamente su estado, aún siendo soltera y sin una pareja estable. El había estado presente y sabía que para ella, quien siempre se había comportado de la forma correcta, cargar con eso no era tan sencillo.

El no hizo preguntas, solo le regresó un poco de tanto que ella le había entregado por tanto tiempo. Recordaba cuando la acompañó por primera vez al médico, fue el quien insistió en hacerlo, pues le preocupaba que su amiga estuviera completamente sola en esos momentos tan importantes. Le vió llorar de alegría al saber el resultado y había presenciado el gran cambio en su estilo de vida después de seis meses de embarazo.

Y ahí estaba, alerta por si la chica se mareaba o desfallecía, cosa que no parecía muy próxima, estaba radiante. Sutilmente le estaba obligando a participar en los preparativos. La segunda clase tambien se integró a ellos y pareció que Ranma y sus benditas clases pasaron a un segundo y olvidado plano para todos, pues el dojo asemejaba más un salón de fiestas.

"No te cases con él…" Esa frase saltó de repente entre sus recuerdos causándole ese, tan común, malestar indescriptible. Ella lo escuchó… y se burló de sus palabras. La humillación no había cesado en casi tres años. Aun se sentía derrotado, aun estaba afectado… ¿A quién quería engañar? Pero no tenía la capacidad para cambiar las cosas, no podía.

"Yo también te amo Ranma… Jamás amaría a otro." Casi escuchaba sus carcajadas… y vagamente podía, tal vez, sólo tal vez, reconocer para sí mismo, que sentía dolor al recordarlo.

Ranma… ¿No me estás escuchando? – La voz de Ukyo lo regresó a la realidad.

Yo… si.. Si Ukyo, ¿dime?- Respondió nervioso.

¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Te veo un poco raro. – Ante estas palabras, Ranma no respondía, pues aún no salía de su evidente ausentismo.

Vamos a almorzar, ya casi esta todo listo. Regresaré para la tarde, cuando llegue Akane. – Ukyo adivinaba que Ranma no estaba del todo bien.

El asintió ayudándole a bajar los dos últimos escalones.

--

"Papá". Susurró Akane al mirar al pálido hombre que la miraba ansioso y con los ojos húmedos, mientras tomaba entre sus manos, el rostro.

¡Akaneeee! Hijita. - Gritó efusivo mientras se inclinaba para abrazarla fuertemente. Como era tan común en él, llorando, pero ciertamente feliz como nunca.

¡Te hemos extrañado tanto, mi niña! – Akane sonreía dulcemente al escuchar y estrechar a su querido padre. Le extrañaba mucho y se encontraba contenta de ver, que el estaba contento de verla.

Y yo tambien papá… Los he extrañado mucho… y los necesito. No sabes cuanto, papá. – De sus ojos, por fin rodaron lágrimas.

¡Perdóname, hija! – Dijo él, cuando pareció recordar algo.

Yo… Papá. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. – Le dijo la blanca chica sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las muñecas, tal como si se tratase de una niña.

¡Qué bonita estas! Sigues pareciendo una muñeca… - Los ojos del hombre la veían fascinado.

Bueno… Tú dices eso porque eres mi papá… - Dijo mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto travieso.

Claro que no Akane. Tu padre tiene razón, cada día que pasa te ves más guapa. – La voz de Genma resonó en toda la habitación.

Akane pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba en los próximos tres días… Todo sería intenso, de seguro. Eran demasiados asuntos pendientes. Tenía que regresar en poco tiempo, pero no lo haría sin arreglar esos asuntos tan importantes. Era hora de poner manos a la obra para tratar de enmendar el error de su cobardía.

--

¿Y vas a decir que ya no la amas, de nuevo? – Ukyo, recargaba su mejilla en un puño mientras miraba a Ranma con ironía, mientras este picaba con el tenedor un tentador postre, sin ponerle mucho interés.

Ukyo desconocía "La famosa Historia del Ranma Plantado", de hecho sólo Nodoka y él se habían enterado. Ukyo sólo sabía que Ranma, por una extraña razón, se sentía traicionado, e intuía que había sido la tragica muerte de Shampoo, lo que le impidió decidirse por raptar a Akane o algo parecido. Lo de la tarde en que encontró a Ranma-chca golpeado y en estado de shock, jamás lo había tenido claro.

¿Y que importancia tiene eso ahora, U-chan? – Miraba su postre como si las maravillas del mundo se concentraran en él.

¿Acaso eso cambiaría algo? –

Tal vez te serviría ser honesto, al menos para desahogarte. Ya no eres un niño. Has sufrido lo suficiente por ella… Lo de Monte Fénix no fue un juego… y muchas veces arriesgaste tu vida. Aunque lo niegues… un amor así no puede olvidarse de buenas a primeras. Es natural que aún no le olvides y que te duela. Entiendo lo que sientes… y me preocupa y desespera verte así. – Ukyo no sabía, en el fondo, como ayudarle.

Sabía que las palabras de su amiga, eran apoyadas por su parcial ignorancia de la realidad, pero Ranma no pensaba revelar más. ¿Para qué ser honesto? La honestidad lo tenía ahí sentado, desvelado, sin hambre, cansado de sufrir y de sentir algo que no deseaba. Sería darle vueltas al asunto, que de por sí no tenía remedio. Herir más su orgullo tampoco le consolaría. No podía ni quería discutir demasiado con Ukyo.

Te pasaste la noche sin dormir. – La chica parecía espiarlo a todas horas. Ranma la miró sorprendido.

Ni creas que no se te nota, Ranma… Deberías descanzar. No creo que Tanaka te despida por no asistir esta tarde. – La mirada azul de su amigo se clavó en el pequeño mantel y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

Tienes razón. No he dormido bien últimamente. –

Ranma dejó sobre la mesa un par de billetes y sin despedirse , se dirigió hacía la salida con paso cansado. Dejando atrás a una preocupada y pensativa Ukyo.

--

continuará...


	8. Volverte a ver

Akane saludaba a todos y cada uno de los invitados a su fiesta sorpresa. Su padre había sido trasladado y celebraba ahí mismo, sentado a su mesa. Había sido hermosa y cálida la bienvenida, por mucho rato se sintió tranquila.

Miraba a Kaede a lo lejos. Pendiente, vigilante. Esperaba que tomará más saque del que él mismo se había permitido. Aguardaba nerviosa, pero tratando de disimular.

¡Akaneeeeee! - Una efusiva voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos café oscuro y un listón adornando su cabeza le sonreía. Curiosamente, Akane notó primero su aire diferente… lleno de… algo que no sabía describir. Un segundo después, notó su barriga.

Akane se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer que fuera ella. Estaba preciosa. Ataviada con un tierno vestido de maternidad y con una femineidad que pocas veces le había visto.

¡Ukyooo! – Se puso de pié inmediatamente para abrazarle.

¡Akane! Cuanto tiempo… No sabes lo felices que estamos. – Ukyo se inclinó levemente después del abrazo.

¡No saben cuanto los he extrañado a todos! – Le devolvió el gesto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad ante la "sorpresa" adicional.

¿Y qué te parece? – Dijo la cocinera sobándose el vientre encima del vestido, entallándolo para resaltar su voluminosidad.

Eres una presumida Ukyo! La verdad no me esperaba que estuvieras casada ya. - En su pecho… Un piquete la molestó… "Ranma". Su leve sospecha la lastimó, sin que apenas se diera cuenta.

Pues será porque no lo estoy. – La sonrisa de Ukyo no se desvanecía ni ocultaba nada. – Digamos que seré "madre soltera".

Akane la miró con admiración. Ukyo siempre fue muy sensata y siempre se valió por si misma. Se avergonzó al compararse con ella, en su mente. La envidiaba demasiado… En lo personal, le hubiera gustado que su hijo se quedara por siempre en su vientre…

En el otro extremo del dojo-salón. Nabiki le ofreció coquetamente un vaso de bebida a Kaede… Mientras Akane no les quitaba la vista de encima.

--

Nodoka estaba sorprendida de que su hijo durmiera en su casa. Desde hacía más de un año, se había mudado a un apartamento dejando a sus padres en la hermosa casa que estaba pagando apenas, la cual tenía el gimnasio, por eso la había comprado, de hecho. Pareció, de repente, querer más libertad o privacidad.

Pero desde la hora de la comida, Ranma llegó y se confinó a su antigua recamara. Desde entonces, estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía muy cansado, demasiado extraño en él. Le recordaba entrenando exageradamente el día anterior. Esos cambios bruscos de comportamiento le preocupaban a Nodoka. Sabía a que se debían, aunque prefería ahorrarse las palabras, pues el joven lo negaría todo adjudicándoselo al cansancio.

La mujer estaba preparándose internamente para lo que venía, para resistir. Esta vez ya no habría enfrentamientos de su parte. Entendió que su amor de madre la hizo obrar de forma equivocada, pues ese era asunto de su hijo y Akane.

--

Como si obtuviera un premio por torturarse de esa forma. Imaginaba, visualizaba las burlas que él mismo se había inventado.

"_¡Ay! Míralo, pobre… Su novia lo dejó plantado…"- _

**No voy a permitir eso… nunca más.-**

**Bastante he pasado ya por tu culpa… ¡ Maldita marimacho…!-**

"_Me dá mucha pena por él. Han pasado casi tres años y no lo supera. Míralo, parece zombie"._

Como raspar sobre las heridas a medio sanar… dejando fluir la sangre de forma enfermiza. Volviéndolas, de nuevo, imposibles de sanar.

"_Si… Pobrecillo. Hasta dejó a sus demás prometidas y la chica prefirió quedarse con el otro"- _

**El tiempo siempre pone todo y a todos en su lugar…-**

"_Y no la culpo… ¿Quién no? Ni para compararse., el otro es todo un caballero, mucho mas fuerte, apuesto y, por si fuera poco, millonario… Y este no tiene ni donde caerse muerto"._

**Y tú te quedarás en el tuyo, Akane Tendo. Ese lugar de niña llorona que te ganaste a pulso.-**

"_¡¡Ja ja ja! ¡Si que hay estúpido, eh!. Mira que pensar que la muñequita lo preferiría. Después de que el otro lo dejó medio muerto"._

¡Qué fácil le había resultado a aquella idiota, derrumbar lo que construyó con tanto esfuerzo!

Su enorme barrera de piedra y lodo, separando sus sentimientos de su comportamiento.

Dejarlo ahí… tan vulnerable, expuesto al dolor. Al deshonor , a la culpa…

Al odio.

**Y yo recobraré el mío.- **

"_Si… Ya me lo imagino esperando en la estación. ¡Ja ja ja! ¡A ver si con eso se le quita lo engreído!"_

**Aunque séa un engaño.-**

"_Shht… No hables tan fuerte, te va a escuchar." _

**Lo juro.- **

**¡A Ranma Saotome no se le puede tratar así!-**

A la soledad….

--

Akane entro en su habitación y sin tiempo de pensar o retenerse a ver detalles, cambió su lindo vestido de flores por un deportivo de color azul oscuro y una sudadera que hacía juego, sobre una camiseta deportiva. Recogió su pelo en una coleta con cierto apuro. Tomó una bolsa mediana que ocultaba en su equipaje y. sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó por la ventana. Kaede había sido dormido profundamente, aún así, no quería arriesgarse a toparse con él en el pasillo. Y con ningún otro habitante de la casa.

Cuando por fín se encontró en la acera, se dirigió hacia al auto azul donde le esperaba Nabiki. Abrió la puerta del acompañante para escuchar "No te preocupes, quedó como piedra, hermanita", seguida de un, casi invisible, guiño.

Apretó fuerte la bolsa contra su vientre. Nabiki pudo darse cuenta de que temblaba demasiado.

Akane… Tienes que tranquilizarte. Nadie va a saber esto… - Llevó una mano a su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Nabiki. ¡No puedo evitar sentir miedo! –

¡Ya verás que todo va a salir a la perfección! – Retiró la mano de su hermana y encendió el auto.

--

Se quedó sin habla al mirarlo. Sintió instantáneamente, como sus piernas flaqueaban, pero no le dio el gusto de dejárselo notar. Estaba sentado en la guarnición del restauran; descansando los codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con los puños.

Hola Ryoga. – Le dijo como si se tratase de un vecino al que no veía desde hacía dos días.

El chico se puso de pié inmediatamente como impulsado por un resorte. Con su clásica timidez, le hizo una reverencia, tomando aire para responderle.

Hola Ukyo. –

¡Qué sorpresa! A decir verdad, creí que no regresarías en mucho tiempo.- La mirada de ella estaba un tanto melancólica, pero a la vez tranquila… Transmitía una rara sensación.

Pasa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryoga sacudió la cabeza, atontado. Ni el mismo sabía lo que le provocaba la chica. Tomó su bolso y sacó de él, una caja de regalo. La puso entre las manos de la sorprendida y alagada mujer y se dispuso a buscar más en las profundidades de aquella mochila, sacando otras dos cajas más pequeñas.

Muchas gracias, Ukyo, pero solo vine a dejarte esto. Son para el bebé. – Ryoga, más que nada estaba terriblemente sorprendido de que su regalo llegara intacto a su destino.

No seas así, Ryoga. Ven. Te daré algo de cenar y abriremos los regalos… ¿Qué te parece? –

No… De verdad… - Ryoga se dio la media vuelta con un semblante que irradiaba vergüenza.

Akane está aquí. – Le soltó de repente, no sabía si fue un impulso por retenerle, mientras los regalos eran estrujados con nervios.

Se paralizó.

Está muy guapa… Deberías visitarla. Preguntó por tí… - Le sonrió levemente, esperando ansiosa la respuesta del joven. No era la forma ideal de detenerlo, pero al menos se quedaría.

Gracias Ukyo… - Le dijo el hombre sin voltear a mirarla. Le faltó valor, como siempre, se sentía un cobarde ante las mujeres.

Gracias. – Y reanudó su partida.

--

Este es .. – Dijo Akane visiblemente nerviosa. No había dejado de temblar en todo el camino.

¿Estás segura? – Dijo Nabiki, asomandose a ver el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección.- Entonces, toquemos.

Las manos temblorosas de la menor, golpearon casi imperceptiblemente la madera. Nabiki, al darse cuenta del estado de ella, golpea con más fuerza. Se miraron la una a la otra. Nabiki ya estaba cayendo presa de los nervios, y es que la situación no era para menos. Después de un minuto estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo, cuando un "¿Quién es?", provocó que Akane se estremeciera.

-Buenas noches. Somos Akane y Nabiki Tendo… - Nabiki dijo con voz nerviosa… si ella se sentía así, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba con Akane.

¡Oh Dios!.Minoriiii, ven aquí.- La voz sorprendida de la mujer detrás de la puerta, hacía perfecto juego con el ruido de manos inquietas tratando de quitar el seguro, seguido del rechinido del metal al separarse del marco.

La mujer les abrió la puerta por fin, no tenía un semblante más tranquilo que ellas.

Pasen. Minori viene en un segundo.- La señora se inclinó en saludo. Al oírla, Nabiki tuvo que tomar del brazo a Akane, quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

La veo muy nerviosa. Le daré un té para que se tranquilice, señora. – Dijo mirando a Akane, mientras le ofrecía sentarse en la pequeña estancia. La chica del cabello azulado, apenas le asintió con la cabeza.

Akane, tienes que tranquilizarte. – Nabiki la estrechó contra su pecho, mientras sintió la presencia de alguien más.

¡Señora Akane! – Minori estaba frente a ellas. La chica estaba igualmente sorprendida.

Akane se levanto inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarla. "Señora", susurró la joven mientras la sostenía.

¡Por favor… Déjame verlo, solo un momento! – Su voz temblorosa… Sus movimientos torpes, desordenados, estaba convertida en un manojo de nervios. Era muy difícil determinar si tales nervios eran de gusto o miedo.

Minori no le respondió, solo tomó su brazo y la guió hacia la puerta de donde ella había salido, la cual daba a un pasillo pequeño. Al fondo del pasillo, estaba una recamara. Nabiki las siguió a tres pasos. Sin dejar de observar cada detalle de la humilde casa.

Abrió la puerta, dejándoles ver la enorme cama revuelta. En un extremo yacía un pequeño cuerpo, no muy apreciable a esos metros de distancia. Akane se soltó del agarre y, caminando unos pasos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, a la orilla donde se encontraba el pequeño.

¡Takeshi!- Atinó por fin a decir mientras acercaba su rostro a él, a media luz…

El parecido era asombroso… Nabiki también lo notó al instante. Su boca abierta y su "relajado" estilo de dormir, incluso. Nadie podría negar quien era su padre.

Akane apenas rozó suavemente su carita. Ella seguía temblando… La sonrisa en sus labios parecía infinita, inmortal, indestructible. Desprendía tanta felicidad, que era imposible verla y no contagiarse.

Hubiera querido hacer y decir tantas cosas…Pero se limitó a observarlo embobada. Espero ese momento por mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Más de lo que hubiera deseado. ¡Era su niño! Era de esperarse que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Enredó sus dedos entre la espesa y oscura cabellera. Su piel suave… Sus manitas un poco maltratadas… Minori le había contado que era muy intrépido y brusco. Sonrió al imaginarlo… Se vería muy gracioso.

¡Es hermoso! ¿Verdad Nabiki? – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras Nabiki le tomaba un hombro y se hincaba junto a ella.

Pues… ¡Es idéntico a Ranma! -

Akane tomó eso como una afirmación. Seguía observándolo completo. Sus manitas, sus piernas…. Parecía muy fuerte. Minori y su madre, la veían profundamente conmovidas.

De pronto, con un movimiento suave, el niño anunció que despertaría pronto. Akane separó su mano, temiendo asustarlo. Una enorme mirada azul se abrió ante ella… somnolienta. Tratando de entender algo. Sin mostrar emoción alguna, más que cansancio . Luego se volvió a cerrar. A los pocos segundos… se volvió a dejar ver… esta vez, notándose muy sorprendido.

¿Mamá?- Su voz era demasiado clara para ser la de un bebé de dos años. Su mirada denotaba un susto al encontrarse ante dos desconocidas. Akane se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras Nabiki la sujetó impidiendo que se acercara más.

Minori se adelantó para evitar que el niño se exaltara…

"Mamá está aquí", Le dijo… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Mamá estaba con él.

El niño las miró extrañado… De sus enormes ojos estaba a punto de quebrarse una fuente cuando Minori siguió.

Ella es mamá… Mira. – Tomó del buró una foto, mostrándosela. Takeshi miró la foto y luego a Akane.

Akane se sintió con suficiente fortaleza para seguir tocándolo, pero permitiendo que Minori apaciguara el miedo en él, permaneciendo a su lado. Mientras, Nabiki extrajo de la bolsa que portaba, un peluche que le arrancó al niño una sonrisa.

Hola Takeshi. Soy tía Nabiki. Te traje esto. – El niño con gran emoción, se paró en el colchón y tomó el peluche.

La sonrisa del niño hacía que los ojos de Akane siguieran desbordando felicidad… No recordaba tal emoción en su vida. Lo observaba con una mano en el pecho, de nuevo. El sufrimiento de más de dos años, la incertidumbre, los sacrificios, todo valía la pena por ese momento. Por esa criatura que le parecía la más hermosa y tierna del mundo.

Hola. – Le dijo ella, con voz quebrada.

Hola.- Dijo con su voz infantil, la voz más tierna jamás escuchada por su madre biológica.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mientras le sonreía, con una de esas sonrisas que eran solo de Akane Tendo.

Takeshi. – Respondió el niño un poco sonrojado mientras se refugiaba en el brazo de Minori, quien estaba junto a él en la cabecera de la cama.

¿Y cuántos años tienes Takeshi?-

El niño miró a Minori pidiéndole instrucciones. Ella le susurró algo en el oído y él, con una gran sonrisa, extendió con dificultad su manita mostrándole su dedo índice y medio… La mujer mayor aplaudió y el niño se sonrojó alagado y también comenzó a golpear sus palmas.

¡Muy bien Takeshi! ¿Por qué no le das un beso a la señorita? – El niño se envolvió de nuevo apenado, en el regazo de Minori.

¡Anda! ¿Verdad que es bonita? - El miraba a su madre adoptiva con el típico gesto de un niño de dos años cuando le pides demostrar sus gracias a la gente.

Pero cuando volteó y miro a Akane de nuevo y ella le sostenía esa, su sonrisa, el niño se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla… Akane como toda respuesta, lo estrechó contra si. Mientras Minori los miraba conmovida…

Mamá… Ella es mamá, Takeshi. –

Mamá. – Murmuró el pequeño, más que confundido. Mientras Nabiki los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y se disponía a sacar el resto de los regalos.

--

Kasumi se sorprendió al ver a Ranma cruzar el portón de su casa. Aunque decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Bastante raro era tenerlo ahí, sabiendo que Akane estaba en casa, como para espantarlo. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no se levantaba aún, aunque el esperado encuentro tenía que darse de un momento a otro.

Saludó a Soun en la puerta y se detuvo unos minutos a conversar con él. Tenía planes para incluir a varios alumnos del Tendo en peleas de exposición durante el torneo en el que participaba. Soun se interesó mucho por la idea… estaba feliz, más bien. Después de cinco o seis minutos, siguió su camino al dojo.

Hola… – Dijo Ranma, un tanto extrañado al ver a un hombresón ejercitándose en el dojo.

Kaede se detuvo, un tanto apenado.

Hola. Disculpe mi intromisión. Le avisé a la señorita Kasumi que tomaría prestado el dojo. – Dijo, mientras tomaba la toalla y se limpiaba el rostro.

No te preocupes. Todavía falta rato para empezar la clase. ¿Eres amigo de la familia? -

No exactamente. Mi nombre es Kaede. Acompaño a la señora Akane, su esposo me envió a su cuidado.-

Ahh… Vaya.. Yo soy Ranma Saotome, Trabajo como instructor. – Dijo Ranma con cierta ironía. – Akane antes no requería de guardaespaldas…

En realidad aún no. Ella es una experta. Pero el señor siempre la protege mucho… Ella es sus ojos. – Decía el hombre con infinita confianza.

Si… Me imagino. –

Buenos Dias. –

Una voz se escuchó a su espalda… NO. Era demasiado pronto… demasiado temprano… Demasiado.

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo evitaron? Alguien debió avisarle que la estúpida marimacho iría a saludarlo. Ahora tenía que voltear… y saludar… y hablar. Pero no tenía valor.

Esperaba que ella se escondiera. Esperaba no verla. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se suponía que esto no sucedería.

Akane lo notaría… Se daría cuenta de sus nervios… Y nadie se pone nervioso de ver a alguien que le es indiferente. Si no se comportaba normal, ella leería el letrero en su frente que decía "AKANE, TE SIGO AMANDO".

Buenos días. – Respondió.

Volteó entonces y la vió, en el umbral de la puerta. Trato de disimular su asombro. Trato de hacer ver que no era nada especial. Trató… pero no se dio cuenta si lo logró.

¡Akane, vaya. Cuánto tiempo! –

Estaba simplemente perfecta. ¡Hermosa! El tiempo no le había hecho más que favores. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su boca alejada de las moscas.

Si… Hace mucho tiempo Ranma. –

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento Kaede les anunció su retirada.

La mirada de él la recorrió de arriba abajo. Escudriño cada detalle, cada gesto de su rostro. Cada… Todo.

"Ranma" …

Ella solo podía pensar en su nombre, en esa imagen que tenía enfrente. Esperaba reunir valor. Lo necesitaba. Pero verlo ahí, cuando pensó que jamás volvería a suceder. Después de lo que había pasado… De todo. De tantas heridas… de ella y de él. De tanto ¿Amor?

¡Qué estúpida debía verse! Pero su cuerpo la traicionó, no le respondió a tiempo. Sus respuestas eran lentas. Demasiado pensar, demasiado… evidente que cada milimetro de su ser estaba afectado terriblemente. De seguro Kasumi, en la cocina, podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón.

Y si, Kasumi la podía escuchar… Pero él no. El estaba igual que ella. Tan inseguro, tan pequeño, que le era imposible percibir que ella estuviera en las mismas condiciones.

Ahí estaban los dos. Actuando, cada uno, los papeles más difíciles de sus vidas. O al menos tratándolo.

¿Vas a entrenar?- Se sintió aliviado al no transmitir el temblor en su voz.

No. Quería presenciar tu clase. Supe que estas ayudando… Y qué el dojo ha progresado mucho gracias a ti en poco tiempo.

Bueno… Sólo es cosa de trabajar y.. – Ya no supo que inventar.

Muchas gracias, Ranma. –

¿De qué? Yo le debo demasiado a tu familia… Eso nunca lo olvido. Y nunca podré pagarlo completo. –

Akane bajó la vista mientras él se preparaba para la clase y empezaron a llegar los alumnos. El se veía muy bien. No estaba dolido. No sufría. No sentía el dolor que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo. El la había olvidado… Una filosa navaja se enterraba en su pecho a cada instante.

No podía dejar de observarlo. Estaba irresistible. Un par de años más no le habían caído nada mal, por el contrario. Le pareció que había crecido. Trataba de no concentrarse en sus pectorales, mucho menos en el resto de su cuerpo. Ni que hablar de su rostro… ¿En que estaba pensando?

Recordó entonces la razón por la que estaba ahí. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido de no ser por esa razón tan grande.

_**Flashback.**_

_¡Akane! Tenemos que irnos, se darán cuenta en la casa…- Nabiki estaba desesperada, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y Akane no quería dejar de ver al niño, quien ya había caído rendido. _

_Akane… Si Kaede se dá cuenta de que no dormiste en casa, estarás en graves problemas. –_

"_Me lo llevaré." Fué su respuesta. – Mientras tomaba al niño en brazos, el cual estaba dormido ya. Minori se puso de pié sorprendida._

_¡Señora, no haga eso! – Minori intervinó por fin, angustiada. _

_¿Qué? ¡Akane, estás loca! – Nabiki se atravezó en su camino a la puerta._

_¡No! No estoy loca… ¡Soy su madre!-_

_Claro que es tu hijo… nadie te lo niega pero… - Nabiki la tomó de los hombros, estaba empezando a desesperarse. Akane había perdido el control. _

_No quiero separarme más. ¡No quiero dejarlo por cobardía! – Se abrazó al niño mientras lloraba desesperada… _

_¡He sido una cobarde! Pero ya no… Si es necesario morir, lo haré. Pero al menos él crecerá con su familia. – Su voz sonaba ronca… invadida por el dolor._

_Dame tiempo Akane… Vamos a hacer algo. Pero necesitamos tiempo. – _

_¡Yo lo tuve en mi vientre! Míralo Nabiki… ¡No puedes negar que es mi hijo! - No escuchó a su hermana… Solo podía pensar en que era lo único que le unía a "él"… Después de toda esperanza perdida. _

_Sus rodillas se doblaron, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo. Sentía la necesidad de mirarlo a cada instante… No estuvo ahí para alimentarlo, ni para escuchar su primer palabra, ni en sus primeros pasos. Necesitaba estar ahí, era su única razón. Y se la estaban arrebatando. _

_Akane… Escúchame. – Nabiki se inclinó con ella y la tomó de nuevo de los hombros. _

_Levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos fijamente. _

_Akane, tú no lo abandonaste, fuiste separada de él. Vamos a recuperarlo. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más. – _

"_Muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia"… Esa frase había rondado por mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Akane. Nabiki era demasiado astuta… Lo adivinó._

_Hacerte daño no va a ser la solución, Akane. Ni lo pienses… - Nabiki ya no sabía que recursos emplear, estaba a punto de abofetearla._

_Es la única forma. Al menos así… conocería a su padre… y a sus abuelos. – Los ojos cafés estaban fijos en un punto de la habitación. Como si la locura de repente la hubiera invadido._

_Minori se llevó una mano al pecho, terriblemente asustada. Akane debía estar dañada del cerebro para pensar algo así. _

_Nabiki se desesperó demasiado. Estuvo tentada en usar su móvil para llamar a Ranma. Pero eran demasiadas cosas que explicar… sería una opción demasiado drástica y peligrosa._

_Tranquila, Akane. Vas a tener a tu hijo, contigo… Para siempre. Pero mírame. – La obligó a volver la vista hacia ella. – Tienes que confiar en mí. Escúchame… y créeme. "Todo va a salir bien, hermanita". _

_**Flashback**_

Y ahí estaba… observándolo continuar con su vida. Viéndolo enseñar lo que era su vida: artes marciales. Todo aquello que realizaba magistralmente desde niño.

Él era su pequeña tabla de salvación. La semilla de aquello que ahora estaba dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes la había puesto él. Aunque él ya no recordara. Él le trajo su peor tragedia, pero también su mayor felicidad. El le dio todo…

¿Acaso recordaría que él le pidió que escaparan? ¿Recordaría que le dijo que le amaba? ¿Recordaría que hicieron el amor por primera vez ? Lo veía tan confiado… Tan seguro, tan igual. Como quien pierde una aventura de una noche y no la recuerda… Le dolía verlo así. Tan indiferente a su dolor, a todo lo que causó… a su amor. Porque él causo todo eso

Sintió tanta envidia. Deseaba ser como él . Olvidar, olvidar todo y seguir y buscar otras cosas y crecer. Ella no olvidaba. Estaba ahí... invadida de recuerdos. Dolor acumulado, miedo. Amor.

Y ahora debía tragarse su dolor, su amor y su última gota de orgullo, para volver a depender de él.

--

Continuará... (ni crean que ya se libraron de mi, jajaja).


	9. Amores

Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

El fuerte ruido de las espadas de madera al chocar, despertó a Nabiki, lo cual era bastante extraño, pues las habitaciones estaban lejanas e independientes del dojo. Pero además de la fuerte batalla, los alumnos e incluso los padres de los participantes, armaron un gran revuelo. No había dormido en toda la Santa noche y eso de despertarla antes de las nueve de la mañana, no era precisamente un regalo. Aun en su pijama y sin darse tiempo de ordenarse la melena o asearse, salió con el único objetivo de imitar a su hermana menor de los viejos tiempos y estrellar en la cabeza de Ranma, algún objeto pesado.

¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la cercanía de ruido era precisamente por eso, porque estaba más cerca. Un par de espadachines combatían en el patio frontal, y al parecer, ya habían atravesado todo el pasillo con su ritual de entrenamiento. Esto era bastante raro, pues ese tipo de enfrentamientos no era permitido, había reglas bien establecidas, aunque tratándose de su ex cuñado, no era de sorprender que las saltaran. Después de atravesarse entre un par de alumnos que le tapaban el paso, miró sorprendida al contrincante de Ranma…Se quedó sin habla…

¡¡Qué demonios hacía Akane participando en un altercado con Ranma, de nuevo?? ¿Qué tenía que hacer con su hermana, escribírselo en una nota para que lo llevase consigo y no lo olvidara cada diez minutos?

El tumulto de más de veinte personas, entre las que se hallaba su agitado padre, se movía de un lado a otro ante los violentos movimientos de ambos. A decir verdad, jamás había visto a Ranma luchar contra Akane... al menos no de esa forma. Aunque las espadas de bambú no representaran un peligro mayor, Ranma se estaba esforzando de verdad en esa pelea… Y le estaba costando. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento había convertido a Akane en esa aguerrida esgrimista?

Akane no entendía como es que en menos de media hora había terminado envuelta en un duelo con Ranma. Recordaba la lejana escena donde él prometió a sus amigos una demostración y pidió un voluntario… que resultó ser ella, que hasta entonces sólo había estado sentada, observando junto a su padre. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. Un impulso. Tal vez no podía desperdiciar la preciosa oportunidad de entrenar con alguien de la talla de Ranma o quizás… Solo quería estar cerca de él… y sorpresivamente, su ex prometido no opuso la menor resistencia.

Mientras peleaba, no pudo evitar regresar al principio de su gran afición por las espadas. Era tan extrañamente sádico… Le pareció sentir el filo de la preciosa obra de arte rozando su cuello de nuevo.

_**Flashback**_

_¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?… - Le gritaba furioso mientras sostenía el delicado mentón sobre las yemas de sus dedos. _

_Akane se soltó violentamente y retrocedió dos pasos, hablando fuerte y firme. _

_Me importa un bledo lo que tú pienses… Desde un principio decidí que nacerá y va a nacer. Escúchame bien…_

_¡Ni tú ni nadie en este mundo va a impedirlo! ¡ Nadie!_

_Eso está por verse preciosa. – Con una mirada maliciosa la toma del cuello. _

_Sorpresivamente, ella no opuso resistencia. Estaba comportándose con mucha mas fortaleza de la que él le conocía. _

_Hazlo… Lo prefiero mil veces. Me harás un gran favor.- El rostro de Otu cambió en cuestión de medio segundo… se volvió sombrío._

_Si matas a mi hijo, me matarás también a mí. Bastante infeliz soy ya, así que no me importa lo que hagas con mi mísera vida… Me harás un favor. – El hombre, boquiabierto, la soltó. _

_Estaban en un tatami que él usaba exclusivamente para su entrenamiento. Akane se dirigió a un nicho y tomó la katana, ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo. Se volvió hacia él y se la ofreció…_

_¡Acaba ya! – _

_El hombre tomó aire. Akane no sabía describir lo que había en su mirada. Jamás lo había percibido en él. Por primera vez, le parecía inseguro… temeroso._

_Le arrebató la espada y esta voló encajándose en la duela. _

_Está bien… Tú ganas. – _

_  
Akane, al escucharlo, suspiró aliviada. Cerró los ojos y sintió un fuerte abrazo rodeando sus piernas… _

_¡No soy un monstruo, Akane! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, si sé que llevas el hijo de otro hombre? –_

_Tú sabias- Ella trató de razonar, en cierta forma lo comprendía, pero había una historia larga antes de él…_

_¡Nooo! No sabía… no sabíaaa. ¡Desde el momento en que te conocí, no sé nada! Sólo sé que estoy enfermo de celos y que hago cosas que antes jamás había hecho y no sé porque demonios! – _

_Y mírate… Quieres morir por él. Quieres defender a su maldito hijo con tu vida… Un bastardo de ese cobarde que solo te utilizó…- _

_Le seguía hablando con lágrimas en la garganta y se aferraba a ella como si de su vida se tratara. Ella hubiera sentido compasión si hubiera olvidado que ese hombre hacía cinco minutos le aseguraba que su hijo no nacería… Nadie le hubiera creído que ese hombre, cuya presencia era tan imponente, ese hombre tan fuerte que derrotó al invencible Ranma con tanta facilidad, estaba llorando... suplicandole de rodillas como el más desvalido de los hombres. _

_Fijó la vista en la espada clavada en el tatami. Se estaba dando cuenta de cuanta era la obsesion de Otu por ella, tristemente eso no era más que peligro. Si bien, había podido, por el momento, salvar su embarazo, nada le aseguraba que en un futuro su hijo no corriera más peligro._

"_La espada…"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Esa arma le había ayudado a que Takeshi naciera… Una nueva fijación surgió entonces. Era su aliada. Si bien, ya era una magnifica en eso, después de la separación de su bebé, la vana obseción por la cocina y las manualidades quedaron en el completo olvido y , muy extrañamente, Akane se dedicó a perfeccionar su manejo de las espadas.

Un fuerte golpe que la hizo trastabilear, la regresó a su pelea.

Regresaba al presente y ese momento era demasiado intenso… Estaba agitada como nunca, pero la adrenalina la impulsaba a seguir y seguir. Cada instante era más difícil, sin embargo, estaba dándole batalla como jamás se había siquiera acercado un poco en su adolescencia. ¡Lo que hace el sufrimiento!

¡Cuánto deseaba decírselo!

Pero veía en sus ojos el odio… El pensaba que ella lo abandonó.

Jamás olvidó las palabras de Nodoka…Su sentencia. Supo desde el principio que tenía razón. Esa mujer parecía tener boca de bruja, pero lejos estaba ella misma de imaginarse cual infeliz era… Cual caro estaba pagando no haber llegado a la estación ese día, aunque había deseado con el alma ser la primera. ¡Que caros se pueden pagar los errores, de dos jóvenes obcecados!

Su mirada era tan fría, indolente. ¿Cómo llegar y decirle así, que parió a su hijo? Y luego también explicarle, que ese niño estaba siendo criado por desconocidas.

"Si tan solo lo supieras… Ranma." Pensaba, incapaz de leer el enorme letrero de la frente de su contrincante: "AKANE, TE SIGO AMANDO", que para los demás, era demasiado legible.

Por su parte, Ranma estaba demasiado incomodo con esa situación… Y no era que en el fondo le molestara un poco que esa mujer no se hubiera puesto más gorda o fea, y estuviera ahí restregándoselo en la cara. Era el hecho de tener que aceptar, aunque fuera a él mismo, que le provocaba toda una revolución su presencia. Que no había podido dormir, que no sentía hambre ni ganas de hacer otra cosa, más que pensar en ella. Y por último, que estaba casi perdiendo esa pequeña batalla de espaditas de madera, debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando… Estaba sudando frío, sumamente alterado y nervioso. Y todo, gracias a esa presencia tan cercana, a ese aroma y esa mirada.

Sostuvo el arma horizontalmente contra la de Akane y la empujó con fuerza, entonces acercó su rostro al de ella…Tomando aire, la miró fijamente, después de casi tres años. Le miró y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Es un gusto volver a verte... "Amiga". – Le dijo, de forma que solo ella lo escuchó.

Lo mismo digo. – Le respondió, imprimiendo más fuerza para levantar las espadas que se acercaban al nivel de su cuello.

Me da gusto, porque tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Y ya es hora de que me la pagues…"Inukai". – Dijo de la misma forma, mientras con una sonrisa cínica, la derribó y posó su espada a unos centímetros del cuello femenino.

Akane sintió un dolor en el trasero por la caída, mientras reflejaba una gran impotencia en su mirada. Esta señal inflamó el ego de su contrincante, quien le ofreció su mano con un gesto de malicia.

Ya estamos a mano… - Le escuchó decir, mientras de un solo tirón, la levantaba.

Akane se sobaba las nalgas cuando sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella. No le sorprendió ver a Nabiki visiblemente enojada , a un lado de su padre, a quien se le habían ido los colores del rostro.

Bien… Ya estuvo bueno de demostraciones. Todos al tatami. – Habló fuerte Ranma provocando el "buu" de sus pupilos.

Akane se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua… Aun no se percataba enteramente de lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Si serás estúpida hermanita! - La voz de Nabiki la sacó de su shock.

¿Q… Qué dices? –

Estaban peleando… Peleando de verdad. ¿Acaso no hiciste nada por contentarlo? – Nabiki estaba realmente molesta, con las manos en la cintura.

¡!Aaaah si, claro!! "Oye Ranma, discúlpame por lo del otro día… ¿Qué fue? Aaaah, ya recordé…¡¡Que te dejé plantado cuando huiríamos juntos y me casé con otro!! "-

Nabiki al escucharle alterada, puso su dedo índice en la boca indicándole que bajara la voz.

Ya sé que no es fácil… Solo habla con él y trata de ser amable, dale por su lado. – Dijo tratando de serenarse. – En alguien tiene que caber la cordura, Akane. Es demasiado importante lo que le tienes que decir, y mañana llega tu esposo, no hay tiempo que perder

.

Si Nabiki. Lo sé. … - Bajo la mirada y su voz se quebró.- Trataré de hablarle de nuevo más tarde.

--

Llevaba más de media hora observando la salida de la casa Tendo. Sólo vió Salir a Kasumi con una gran caja, de seguro uno de tantos preparativos de boda. También había escuchado el revuelo de la pelea recién pasada, pero no se imaginaba de que fuera producto.

Los recuerdos daban vueltas en su cabeza, haciendo más grande su inseguridad.

_**Flashback**_

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!_

_El grito de Akane sacudió la casa. _

_¿Cómo? Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta como había pasado…__pero estaba frente a ella. Desnudo, paralizado, ausente, muriéndose… ante la peor de sus pesadillas._

_Akane no podía creer que hacía cinco segundos tenía entre sus manos a P-chan y ahora se encontraba frente a Ryoga, en un estado tan … tan ¿extraño? ¿horrible? No supo cual era la palabra idónea._

_Ella también estaba paralizada… Incrédula. Dejó de sostener la olla que supuestamente debía contener agua fría, pero que al final resultó estar tibia, provocando un fuerte ruido. Su boca abierta era la señal inequívoca de su gran asombro. Al fin, después de un rato, sacudió la cabeza reaccionando. _

_¿Ryoga? Tú… tú… - ¿Qué más iba a preguntar? ¿Tú eres p-chan? Lo estaba viendo…Eran demasiadas señales. Ser estúpido a cualquiera se le perdona… Pero que la estupidez se prolongue por tanto tiempo… Eso ni ella misma se lo perdonaba. Después de más de tres años, abría bien los ojos… Estaba en proceso de saber cual sería su reacción._

_Arrugó su nariz mientras observó a su amigo tratar desesperadamente de cubrir su cuerpo. Ella le aventó una toalla y salió dando un portazo. _

_Ranma se encontró en la puerta del baño con la cara roja de su prometida… _

_Ryo… Ryoga es P-chan…. – Ranma se golpeó la frente al escucharla._

_¡Le dije… Le dije mil veces que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto! – Dijo el chico entre dientes…_

_Así que tú también lo sabias… ¡Vaya! No sé porque no me sorprende. Tú siempre estás detrás de todo lo sucio.-_

_Akane… No es lo que crees. Yo traté muchas veces de decírtelo, pero… - _

_¿Sabes que Ranma? No me interesan tus explicaciones… - Akane dejó escapar gruesas lagrimas y su voz se enronqueció. _

_Akane… Yo tuve la culpa de su maldición. Lo menos que podía hacer era guardarle el secreto.- Akane ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba con los puños apretados por el pasillo. _

_¡Me vio desnuda infinidad de veces! – Volteó aguantándose las ganas de abofetearlo y lanzándole una mirada llena de furia e impotencia. – Muchas veces, Saotome… Dormí con él y lo besé quien sabe cuantas más…_

_Ranma retrocedía ante la cercanía de ella, era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera en ese estado. _

_Sé que no te importo… Ahora lo confirmo. ¡No te importó que me faltara al respeto de la manera más ruin! –_

_Touché… ¿Qué no le importó? ¿Qué no le importó decía? Ranma frunció el ceño incrédulo ante esa declaración y dio un paso adelante mirándola a los ojos…_

_Akane… ¿Acaso no recuerdas la cantidad de veces que pelee con P-chan y tu me mandaste a volar por eso? ¿Las veces que me tachaste de degenerado, cuando en realidad lo que quería era sacarlo de tu cama en las noches? – _

_Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad… -_

_Si tú eres una estúpida que no ve más allá de sus narices, ese no es mi problema. Hice lo que estaba en mis manos y soporte más de lo que tenía que soportar. – Ahora quien retrocedía era Akane. _

_No te dí gusto callándolo porque lo defendías y me golpeabas. Y ahora que te enteras yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos… ¿Acaso hay una forma en que yo no salga perjudicado? Te dí muchas señales… Demasiadas… Traté de cuidarte pero siempre desconfías de mí. Ahora que sabes la verdad… ¡Trágatela! Dale su merecido a él… Porque tu "amiguito" fue quien lo disfrutó. Yo ya estoy cansado… - _

_Ranma salió de la casa furioso y Akane quedó perpleja. La verdad, no podía dejar de darle la razón. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y, alcanzando una bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa, la aventó a quien pasaba a sus espaldas. _

_¿A dónde vas Ryoga? – Dijo con voz seca._

_El joven había tratado de pasar desapercibo, pero recibió el fuerte golpe del traste proveniente de las manos de Akane. Apenas estaba tratando de asimilarlo cuando ella estaba dándole una fuerte bofetada…_

_¡Hibiki! Eres despreciable… - La chica con la mandibula tensa, con la cabeza baja y el fleco tapándole los ojos… Lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su rostro, estaba completamente rojo._

_A… Aka… ne. Perdón. – La garganta cerrada del chico no dio para más._

_Pensé que eras distinto… ¡Pero solo eres un aprovechado, degenerado, hipócrita!. – Ryoga sentía que su mundo se hundía a cada palabra de la voz cortada de Akane. Era el fin de todo. _

_Un maldito cobarde… ¡Eso eres! ¿Cuántas veces lastimé e insulté a Ranma por tu maldita culpa? ¿Sabes cuantas Ryoga? ¡No lo sabes porque fueron demasiadas! Y yo que pensé que eras su amigo… - Akane se llevo las manos al rostro y se deshizo en lágrimas._

_Creí que eras ejemplar… ¡Que equivocada estaba! No eres más que un oportunista y egoísta. – _

_Kasumi llegó a la estancia y miró muy sorprendida la escena. _

_Akane… Hermanita, tranquilízate. – Le habló con su voz conciliadora y tranquila. _

_La tomó de un hombro, pero Akane la ignoró por completo y se dirigió de nuevo a la estatua que parecía personificar a Ryoga. _

_¡Lárgate de mi vista! No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida ¡Jamás!_

_Ryoga no supo de donde tomó fuerzas para dar unos cuantos pasos que lo sacaron de ahí. Mientras Kasumi lo miraba con infinita compasión. _

_Estaba tembloroso… ausente. ¿Qué pasaría con su vida ahora? ¿Importaba? Ella lo despreciaba… Lo aborrecía y… y él deseaba que la tierra se abriera, se lo tragará y no volver a surgir nunca. _

_Ryoga.- Escuchó la lejana voz femenina que casi lo distrajo de su sufrimiento. _

_Kasumi le observaba con una tenue sonrisa y sujetando con ambas manos la mochila de viaje de Ryoga. _

_Ryoga… Disculpa a mi hermana. Ella está muy exaltada ahora. Estoy segura de que ella pronto te entenderá y olvidará todo lo que te dijo… Es una buena niña._

_El agradeció el gesto de la joven, quien lo miró partir abatido, ignorando que el chico llevaba solo una idea en mente: morir. _

_**Fin**__** del flashback**_

Hacía exactamente tres años de aquello, fue apenas unos meses antes de que Akane y Ranma rompieran su compromiso. Ryoga lo recordaba como el holocausto… el principio del fin. Era tan vulnerable al sufrimiento y estaba tan conciente de ello, que no comprendía como es que estaba con vida y sano.

Seguía amándola… después de tanto tiempo y de tantos cambios. Ni siquiera Ranma era merecedor de su amor ya, mucho menos él, que era tan poca cosa… Aun así deseaba verla, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Necesitaba refrescar la bella imagen en su memoria…Como siempre, seguir soñando con ella, aunque, como siempre, ella era inalcanzable para él.

--

La clase había terminado y Ranma conversaba con uno de los chicos. Akane le observaba desde la puerta. El se había dado cuenta y había alargado su conversación con la esperanza de que ella se alejara y no lo pusiera más en tanto predicamento.

Cuando el chico se fue, Ranma tomó su mochila tratando en lo más profundo, de ignorar la silueta que parecía esperarlo desde hacía rato.

"Ranma"- Se desprendió de sus labios un poco temblorosos mientras el mencionado trataba de irse sin despedida alguna.

¿Si?- Respondió secamente, mirándola de reojo.

Necesito hablar contigo… - Akane estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo… Le preocupaba demasiado el hecho que repetir esa sensación tantas veces en un solo día.

Yo no.- Y siguió su camino.

Ranma… Es demasiado importante… Solo escúchame y te juro que entenderás muchas cosas. – Le dijo suplicante mientras le tapaba el paso.

Ranma, al verse acorralado, se reacomodó la mochila en el hombro, para decir como quien dice la hora de la comida.

Akane… Hace mucho tiempo que entendí todo. Te he dirigido la palabra porque no me queda de otra… no porque me agrade verte o hablar contigo. –

Pero Ranma… Hay cosas que … - Ranma se acercó a ella callándola con una mirada llena de frialdad y desprecio.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te haga una fiesta de bienvenida yo también? ¿Hacerme que nada paso y que somos los mejores amigos?-

Akane retrocedió dos pasos mientras su alma se partía, comenzó a ser más visible su nerviosismo. Ranma se creció ante esta reacción y tomó valor para sacar a flote su orgullo y cerrar los ojos ante lo que a él mismo le lastimaba tanto.

No es mi estilo ser hipócrita y lo sabes. La verdad no soporto verte… y si tú y tu familia quieren que les siga ayudando aquí, será mejor que te alejes. Me pones de mal humor, Akane. –

Ella agachó la cabeza, pero él parecía haber abierto una compuerta, cuya corriente ya no podía controlar él mismo. Era el momento de cobrar con más y más ofensas, todas las que pudieran salir de su boca.

Ese "compromiso" desde el principio fue un fiasco. Hicimos bien en romperlo… y por lo "demás", no te preocupes, me hiciste un favor muuuuuuy grande.- Imprimió más cinismo en su mirada y una seguridad que atizaba duro en la mente de Akane.

Y se marchó sin más. Dejándola muda y sin esperanzas. Ella, olvidando de momento la razón por la que le quería hablar. Derrumbada.

¿Llorar? ¿De nuevo? Otra vez… Como todos y cada uno de los días. Se sentía enferma, estaba seca. Solo deseaba ser un pedazo de aquella Akane… Aquella que también lloraba por Ranma, pero que en el fondo, se sentía querida. ¿Había estado equivocada?

Estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando lo vió. Era inconfundible, no había cambiado casi nada.

Ryoga… - Le habló, recordando que, con el recuerdo de su último encuentro, no sería fácil que el tomara la iniciativa.

El se quedó ahí, mirándola desde la acera… embobado. Su expresión, la de siempre hacia ella, timidez, miedo… quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

¡Ryoga!- Y corrió hacia él, echándose a llorar en sus brazos.

--

Ranma llegó a su departamento, con apenas cuarenta minutos para comer, darse una ducha rápido y volver al dojo Tanaka. Aún sentía tensa la mandíbula, demasiado tensa, por lo ocurrido minutos atrás. La verdad es que había estado muy cerca de caer… caer ¿Caer en qué? De seguro Akane solo quería disculparse por causarle ese dolor tan grande… y ese dolor era algo que él no estaba listo para admitir. Y el no podía permitir más disculpas porque solo eran sal en las heridas. Prefería dejarlo así, cortar de una vez y salir como "el hombre que no sufre, el invencible, Ranma Saotome", que quería aparentar que era, aunque solo él se lo creyera… y no todo el tiempo.

Sacó, lo más rápido que pudo, un gi y un cambio limpio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pensaba aun en lo bien que jugó su papel frente a … ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aaah, si, Akane… Una noviecita de la infancia. Muy fea por cierto.

Se quedó helado.

Era tanto miedo, que no atinó siquiera a voltearse y salir, simplemente…

¡Gatooooooooooo! – Gritó aterrorizado.

--

Ella le miraba gustosa. Uno de los grandes pendientes que tenía en su nueva vida, era con él.

Perdóname Ryoga. Fui muy severa e injusta contigo. -

El no había siquiera saludado. Todavía no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y no tenía para cuando.

Eres un gran amigo Ryoga… nunca te he olvidado. Eres parte de mi vida y de mi pasado. –

Ya llevaba así, mas de quince minutos. Ella quería en verdad que el la entendiera y atendiera sus palabras.

¡Te extrañe! Me dá mucho gusto volver a verte, Ryoga. – Verlo en ese estado la conmovió. Le quería de verdad, pero no podía hacer nada más por él. Solo quererlo, perdonarlo y pedirle perdón y brindarle su amistad.

Y me dá mucho gusto que al fin ya no tengas esa maldición… Aunque extraño mucho a p-chan… - Le sonrió.

Él, muy sorprendido, levantó un poco la mirada…

Akane-san… ¿tú?-

Si… Bueno, no fui yo. Un amigo lo consiguió.

Gra… Gracias. – Apretó un poco la mano que desde hace rato ella posaba sobre la suya.

--

Fue un día muy pesado. No había resuelto nada con Ranma y tenía que idear otro plan, después de que Nabiki apareciera. No sabía si visitaría a Takeshi esa noche, pues no había forma de emborrachar de nuevo a Kaede.

Ni siquiera se dio un tiempo para platicar con su padre o ayudar a Kasumi con sus preparativos. Estaba demasiado estresada y cansada. Planeó dormir un par de horas para compartir al menos el té durante la tarde y la cena.

Cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormida, comprensible después de más de treinta horas sin dormir.

Escuchó a lo lejos, un cristal quebrarse. Sería de algún vecino. No se molestó en abrir los ojos, hasta que sintió el peso sobre ella…

¡Miaaauuu! – Akane despertó completamente en ese momento…

No hay gatos de setenta kilos… ¿O si? Tomó fuerzas para mirarlo… Requería de valor, mucho valor.

El hombre gato frotaba su cabellera contra su "dueña", que estaba en shock.

Recordó sus palabras y estuvo a punto de tirarlo de la cama… Pero, ¿no era su trato afectuoso en el estado del neko-ken? Ella, tomó por muchos años ese acto como una prueba de amor… o al menos afecto, amistad, cariño. Definitivamente odio no, no el odio que le acababa de declarar.

El chico gato se removía encima de ella para tratar de acomodarse en el regazo de su ama… parecía muy emocionado, gustoso. "¿Estás féliz?", pensó ella, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó en la cama, permitiéndole acomodarse entre su regazo y sus piernas, aunque ya estaba bastante crecido y más bien se veía bastante gracioso.

Acariciaba su cabello y, con otra mano, su mentón. El lamió su mano un largo rato y después hizo su nido en los muslos…

Yo también te extrañé, Ranma…. – Le dijo al oído, mientras todas las ofensas perdían significado en su mente.

**Continuará…**


	10. El círculo

**Todos los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.**

Recuperó de a poco la conciencia, dándose cuenta de la "inconveniente" situación. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin cambiar de posición, para ocultar el hecho de que había regresado ya, el verdadero Ranma. Ella acariciaba su cabeza y de sus labios brotaban ruidos ininteligibles. Aunque no podía ver su cara, y su voz sonaba bastante diferente, la reconocía, su única ama en el estado neko al que se sometía… Ni siquiera su madre, había sido capaz de tomar su lugar, y eso que le quería bastante.

Lo último que recordaba, era haber abierto la puerta de su baño y cerrado tras de él. Al abrir la cortina de la tina, encontró a una gata con sus crías, al menos tres o cuatro. Lo demás, alguien tendría que contárselo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Su posición ya le estaba causando un grave entumecimiento. A juzgar por la luz de la ventana, la hora del té ya había pasado.

Akane cantaba una canción de cuna, como si de un bebé se tratara. Su voz era agradable y dulce, incluso para un rudo hombre de veintidós años. Sintiéndose así, entendía a la perfección la terquedad de Ryoga por seguirla como p-chan.

Experimentaba de nuevo esa sensación que solo ella le había traído. Solo ella. Y se la llevó con su partida y se llevó todo lo que le pudiera hacer feliz a él. Akane lo abandonó, llevándose su capacidad de sentarse encogido en las piernas de alguien y escuchar una canción sin sentirse terriblemente ridículo. Su capacidad de reconocer el olor de una persona, de sentir felicidad por el solo hecho de estar cerca, aun sabiendo que su destino no es estar juntos, aun sabiendo que ella no le amaba.

Akane se llevo con ella, su amor. Y lo había traído de regreso, idéntico, integro, indestructible. Aun cuando él era el principal exterminador de ese sentimiento, no le había logrado hacer ni un rasguño. Y ni recordarse a sí mismo convertido en chica caminando como zombie en la lluvia y herido, aminoraba un poco ese cariño.

"Yo quería ir" – La voz de Akane lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Su respiración se cortó y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Yo… yo deseaba mucho estar ahí, pero no pude. –

El chico sintió unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, pues esa explicación solo le haría sentir más pesar. De cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho y ya no estarían juntos.

Yo quería irme contigo… yo te amaba. Te amaba mucho. –

"Me amaba"… ¿pasado?, pensó él. Acurrucado, como estaba, le era un poco difícil escucharla, oía los latidos de su propio corazón retumbando en su cabeza, a punto de estallar.

Pero él se dio cuenta…. - Reveló ella.

Decidió que quería escuchar más. Decidió que quería saber todo… y creerlo. Quería aferrarse de nuevo a eso que le tenía ahí, convertido en un cachorro.

Y me amenazó con hacerte daño… a ti y a mi familia. –

En ese momento… percibió como algo dentro de ella se rompió, haciéndola estallar en llanto. Y lo abrazó…Lo estrechó contra sí, mientras su llanto lo mojaba y lo ahogaba y le cortaba la garganta como un cuchillo. Era tanta la presión que emanaba de ella, que la sentía suya.

Abrió los ojos a la verdad…Miró todo con claridad y dejó de sentirse una victima para saber que era la rata más despreciable del mundo.

Entonces fue capáz de moverse, pero solo atinó a corresponder su abrazo y comenzar a llorar el también, aferrado a sus piernas como quien suplica perdón. Los labios no le respondían… y mira que quería decirle tantas cosas… y suplicarle. Quería gritar que no era más que una cucaracha y que deseaba morir aplastado por causarle tanto daño…

Fue él. Él, y su estúpido orgullo, y su comportamiento infantil y su cobardía. Él le destruyó la vida de la forma más cruel.

Ella le contó todo. Cada detalle de cómo Otu la detuvo, la forzó… las amenazas especialmente dirigidas a sus hermanas indefensas. Todo…

"¿Qué hiciste Ranma? ¿Acaso no dabas tu vida por ella? ¿Cómo has podido causarle tanto daño?"

Su conciencia arremetió. Se hubiera sentido mucho mejor si Akane tomara un palo y deshiciera su cuerpo a golpes. Lo prefería antes que sentirla ahí, tan frágil y tan dañada, sufriendo de tal manera, y por su culpa… ¡Por su maldita culpa!

"¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!" Se golpeaba mentalmente. Esto no hacia más que confirmar sus sospechas de cuanta era su ineptitud a la hora de tratar a las mujeres… ya había pasado con Shampoo, pero Akane era su amor… Nunca fue su intención despreciarla, mucho menos echarle a perder la vida, que era la de él mismo. Si por él hubiera sido, no hubiera pasado un solo día lejos de ella.

Quería decir algo, pero nada era suficiente… un simple "Perdón", no iba a arreglar nada… No borraría sus palabras de unas horas atrás… ¿Cómo podría verle a la cara? ¿Cómo le haría entender que esas palabras fueron el resultado de la frustración y el aborrecimiento que le causaba su amor? ¡Que temía tanto aceptarlo porque se convertía en un insecto cada vez que lo recordaba!

To… todo es mi culpa…. – Juntó un poco de valor para decir entonces.

Ella permaneció callada, bañada en lágrimas.

Perdón Akane… Perdón de nuevo. –

No sabía… No tenía idéa. – No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma… Sabía que el perdón era su reacción natural cuando lo escuchaba así.

Nunca pensé que todo llegara tan lejos… Yo… - tomó aire para lo que venía – yo solo te ocasiono problemas y dolor… desde que te conocí… Supongo que estoy maldito y te arrastré conmigo… -

…eso y soy un idiota. –

--

Ryoga recogía los platos de la cena para ayudar a Ukyo. Pasó parte de la tarde ahí y la cena transcurrió en completo silencio.

Había decidido acompañarla una temporada. Solo faltaban unas semanas para el alumbramiento y no tenía una persona que le ayudase. A pesar de contar con tantos amigos, ella estaba sola. En todas las formas, era su responsabilidad… Aun no se explicaba él mismo. Sentía la necesidad de escapar de algo, pero el mismo no comprendía de que.

_**flashback**_

_Ranma llegó a casa de Ukyo con un cerdo negro__ semiinconsciente en la mano, que Ukyo reconoció de inmediato. _

_Hola Ranma… Hola Ryoga – Les saludó la castaña, con su habitual amabilidad. Reparó enseguida en el estado del cerdito. _

_Ranma ¿Qué le pasó al pobre de Ryoga? – _

_Lo que le tenía que pasar… Akane ya sabe todo. – Dejó a Ryoga sobre la barra y se sentó visiblemente enfadado. _

_¡Ah vaya! Pobre Ryoga… - La chica sintió una sincera y gran pena por su amigo. Sabía lo sensible que, y cual importante era lo que sentía por Akane. _

_Y que lo digas… Me metió en un lío. Ahora Akane también está enojada conmigo… y este idiota quiere suicidarse. Tuve que mojarlo para poder controlarlo. Iba como zombie por la calle… - _

_Bueno. En ese caso, pueden pasar la noche aquí. Les alistaré la habitación, Ran-chan. – Le dijo entusiasmada. _

_Gracias pero yo no – le cortó en seco, Ranma – Mejor alístasela a él, por favor. Va a necesitar pensar mucho. – Y se dispuso a salir._

_Ranma, pero si te vas… de seguro Akane. – _

_Akane no me hará nada que no me haya hecho antes. – Dicho esto, Ranma salió sin escuchar una palabra más._

_**Fin del flashback **_

Ukyo recordaba haber batallado bastante para que Ryoga volviera medianamente a la vida. Su estado en verdad había sido muy malo, tanto físico como moral. También recordaba lo que pasó con Ranma, tres meses después… Lo encontró igual, en ese mismo estado. Al parecer era el "efecto Akane" sobre los hombres, al que incluso Ranma era vulnerable.

Ryoga, dime la verdad- Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Sigues amándola?

Él, como era de esperarse, no respondió. Ukyo bajó la cabeza… era mucho ya. Demasiado. Era un círculo en el que todavía estaban atrapados todos. Ni siquiera Shampoo se excluía aún. Todas las prometidas y prometidos seguían sufriendo los estragos. Ella misma, no podía ser feliz como consecuencia de eso. Primero había sufrido por Ranma… ahora, por el hombre que era el padre de su hijo.

--

Un golpe a la puerta la interrumpió. De un salto se apartaron y entonces cayeron en cuenta que Ranma estaba semidesnudo… había corrido tres kilómetros por los tejados vistiendo solo un boxer.

Akane… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se tranquilizaron al escuchar la voz de Kasumi.

Si… Estoy bien, Kasumi. –

Te esperamos para la cena, Akane… Papá tiene ganas de estar contigo. –

Si. Claro. En un momento bajo, Kasumi.-

Kasumi se alejó de la puerta y Akane suspiró aliviada. Ranma, yacía arrinconado, solo observándola sorprendido.

Si Kaede te mira estaremos en grandes problemas.. – Le dio una ojeada al guardarropa, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que Ranma hubiera perdido su capacidad de convertirse en chica, para así poder sacarlo de ahí con ropa adecuada.

¿Por qué?- El joven arqueó una ceja.

¿Qué no lo adivinas? Otu lo envío para vigilarme, no para protegerme. -

Un ¡Bingo! Se traslució en sus ojos cuando encontró entre su ropa vieja, un gi que nunca había usado por quedarle demasiado grande. Se lo aventó a Ranma, que estaba sentado en el filo de la cama.

¿Así que te amenazó? – Dijo, cachando el gi sin ponerle atención.

Eso ya no importa… hay algo mucho más importante. –

¿Qué no importa? – Ranma subió la voz y se le acercó peligrosamente, no podía creer que Akane se hubiera intimidado tanto por Otu. – ¿Ese maldito cobarde arruinó tu vida y la mía y no quieres que me importe?

Ranma… – Ella levantó las manos tratando de frenarle – Necesito que te vistas… Es urgente.

El miró entonces el pantalón y lo desdobló para tratar de adivinar si entraría en él.

Otu llega mañana… Necesito hablar contigo esta noche. –

¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?- volvió a mirarla, serio – De todas formas es hombre muerto…

Ya sabrás el porqué. ¡Ahora vístete y salte por la ventana, por el amor de Dios! –

--

Después de años, estaba ahí, frente a ella. ¡Cuánto había pasado el tiempo y cuanto lo había cambiado! Jamás se imaginó que viviría para contar la muerte de su amada sin llorar o volverse loco… o morir también junto con ella.

Aceptación. ¿Cómo llegó a él? Jamás lo sabría. No tenía una fórmula mágica para pasársela a los demás. Simplemente soportó el dolor… y lo soportó tanto y tanto, que fue haciéndose más pasadero, hasta convertirse en simple nostalgia.

_**Flashback**_

_El sonido del cuchillo clavándose en una de las mesas del Nekohanten, lo despertó. Por alguna razón, no le extrañó verla ahí. Esa tarde había estado muy entusiasmada con la idea de cazar por fin a Ranma… Y ahí estaban las consecuencias de hacer una y otra y otra vez, lo que, ya se sabía, era inútil. _

_Como siempre, él había intentado detenerla y, como siempre, no lo logró. Desde entonces había quedado inconciente debajo de la barra del restauran. Miró el reloj, no habían pasado más de dos horas. _

_La miró como siempre, hermosa… Era realmente maravillosa. Su mirada perdida en algún punto __afortunado de la mesa, mientras él anhelaba tanto ganársela unos segundos. La amaba demasiado. Sentía que era su destino, su vida, todo. Ella era su razón para estar en Japón, para abandonar a su madre, para olvidar su orgullo, para traicionar, para caer bajo, para convertirse en una simple mascota… para ser todo lo ruin que ya era. _

_Había algo más… Estaba destrozada. Jamás la había visto así. Shampoo había regresado de su visita nocturna a Ranma con otro rostro. Enloquecida era la palabra. _

_Estuvo a punto de tomar su hombr__o pero un suave golpe lo detuvo. Volteó y descubrió a su espalda a la vieja momia. Supo entonces que ella le hablaría a su nieta. _

_¿Y bien? – La cuestionó la anciana. _

_Shampoo no la miraba. Seguía centrada en la mesa. Seguía clavando el cuchillo… con esa expresión demente. La "momia disecada" no necesito respuesta._

_Ya es hora, bisnieta. Ya son casi cuatro años. Vamos a regresar a la aldea y cumpliremos el castigo. _

_¡Noooo! – _

_Shampoo había saltado con el cuchillo en la mano provocándose una herida al apretarlo con furia. Su cabello revuelto y sus ropas maltratadas le daban un aspecto angustiante. _

_¡No no nooo! Jamás… Ranma es mío y no será de nadie más… Nunca. –_

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o no miras más allá de tus narices? – _

_No. Akane se va a casar… ahora está confundido pero cuando pase el tiempo y se vea solo, volverá a mí… Lo sé. –_

_Empezó a dar vueltas "desestrezantes" alrededor del enorme cuarto. _

_¿Volverá? El nunca ha estado contigo. Yo más bien creo que él jamás permitirá que Akane se case con otro…- _

_No. Esta vez es diferente, ni él ni nadie puede hacer nada. –_

_Shampoo… esto se acabó. Ranma no será tu esposo, tenemos que aceptarlo. Tu tiempo se acabó y necesitamos volver a la aldea a rendir cuentas. – Cologne permanecía serena, como quien habla con un minusválido mental a sabiendas de lo que hace. _

_Pues vete tú. Yo me voy a quedar... Ya dije, si Ranma no es para mí, no será para nadie. – _

_Cologne no le respondió nada, solo partió unas horas después. Le había venido advirtiendo, desde meses atrás, que ella necesitaba partir a su aldea, pues como __líder, era requerida siempre. Tenía más familia y gente con quien estar. Ranma ya era una batalla pérdida para ella, desde hacía tiempo… desde el "tiempo extra" después de la boda fallida, todo estaba muy claro. La misma Shampoo le había contado como ambos se habían arriesgado para salvarse mutuamente. Estaba más que claro que se amaban y como su nieta se había convertido en uno de tantos personajes que les seguían insistentemente sin llegar a nada. Eso era una vergüenza para su clan._

_Mousse no durmió más. Se quedó observando como deambulaba. Por alguna extraña razón, él no tenía valor para hablar. Estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas en Nerima. Se sentía un ambiente tenso, distinto. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo… pero no podía irse sin llevarse a su Shampoo con él. _

_En un momento de lucidez, la miró como mirarse en un espejo… "Ese soy yo", se dijo. Aquella persona que se aferra a algo imposible, ese era él. Estaba ahí, reducido a mascota para darle gusto a ella, así como ella se había reducido a ser una más en el equipo de Ranma, cuando toda la vida había sido una líder y triunfadora. Desde su arribo a Nerima, solo era un cero a la izquierda en la vida de su amado. _

_Esa era Shampoo y ese era Mousse. Dos perdedores. Esa era su triste realidad…_

_Mousse… - La suave voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos subiéndolo al cielo. _

_Si… Dime Shampoo. – Dijo moviéndose entusiasmado como era típico cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra. _

_Tengo una propuesta para ti. – Le dijo, en un gesto tan calmado, que el hombre se asustó, no era normal después de haber pasado la noche viéndola dar vueltas como loca. _

_¿Te gustaría que yo fuese tu esposa?- Le dijo con un tono malicioso mientras se acercaba y __él la acaparaba en un abrazo. _

_Si. Si… ¡Claro! Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… - Casi la interrumpió para darle su respuesta, estaba loco de alegría._

_Bueno, Mousse. Yo seré tu esposa... solo con una condición. – Ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. El hombre casi se desmayó de la impresión. Estaba tembloroso y solo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo sin cesar._

_Mátala. – Su mirada era más enfermiza a cada momento. _

_Mousse se quedó helado. _

_Mata a Akane Tendo y seré tu esposa. –_

_Pe… pero. – Mousse no atinaba a hablar. _

_¿Acaso no me amas, Mousse? Te prometo ser fiel y darte muchos hijos… - Se le restregó como lo hacía a cada rato con Ranma mientras le hablaba muy cerca del oído matándolo de nervios. _

_Nadie lo sabrá. Ranma no está con ella. Antes de que alguien se dé cuenta, tú y yo ya estaremos en China. –_

_Ella le entregó una caja. Esta contenía un cartucho con filosas navajas envueltas en pañuelos. El los observó y los sostuvo con las manos temblorosas mientras ella lo observaba impaciente. _

_Bien… Entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido seré tu esposa, Mousse. – _

_Se dió cuenta entonces. Era su oportunidad, la de su vida. Shampoo sería su esposa de una vez por todas… solo suya. Serian felices por siempre, sin la sombra de Ranma, sin nada que les estorbara. _

_Pero la miró a los ojos. Estaba enferma, terriblemente enferma de odio, de venganza, de orgullo mal encaminado. _

_Era tonto, pero no demasiado. Jamás lo amaría, no como deseaba. La amaba por fuerte, por segura, por hermosa… pero no estaba seguro de que lo era ahora. _

_¿Qué clase de amor te pide que te conviertas en asesino sin razón? Esa clase de amor que sentía Shampoo:_

_Ninguno. _

_Tú no me amas Shampoo… Nunca me amarás, es por demás. – Le dijo, dejando la caja con las armas en la mesa. _

_¡__Mousse! – Le gritó ella molesta. _

_No me amas. Ni a Saotome… Tú solo te amas a tí misma y no soportas que él te rechace. – Inmensamente triste, comenzó su camino hacia la puerta. _

_¿A dónde vas, pato estúpido?- le gritó la chica, mientras tiró un cuchillo hacia él, rozándole el brazo, provocando que cayera al suelo. _

_Nunca has servido para nada. Eres un inútil… - Le siguió gritando con tremendo desprecio reflejado en sus ojos._

_El solo continuó tirado. Estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras, tanto… que al abrir su mente solo sintió compasión por sí mismo. _

_Mírate__. Ni siquiera te acercas un poco a él… me das asco. Eres un cobarde. ¿Así querías que te amara? Yo no tengo tan mal gusto.- Soltó la carcajada. _

_Y mejor lárgate. No quiero amargarme la vida atada a un idiota bueno para nada. En la aldea se iban a burlar de __mí… Antes prefiero morirme… ¿Me oyes? ¡Antes muerta!-_

_Todas y cada una esas palabras se enterraron en su mente. Como las que le había repetido una y mil veces durante su niñez y su adolescencia. Ahora… en su locura, lo ofendía más. Lo sentenciaba. Su amor jamás sería de él… Shampoo jamás lo amaría. El era menos que nada. _

_No era nadie. _

_Como pudo, salió de ahí, herido. Al igual que ella, perdió la noción. _

_El sol quemaba demasiado afuera. Su mente no podía contener ni ordenar nada… por un rato, si había decidido cometer ese crimen. Tanto así la amaba… Estaba dispuesto. Pero eso… ¿Qué le daba? No lo amaba… no sería fiel nunca porque nadie que no ame es fiel. Su mente siempre sería de otro. _

_Su pelo desordenado y su brazo sangrado llamaba la atención de quien lo viera. Era tan llamativo, que su rostro enrojecido pasaba desapercibido. Había llorado demasiado… y creía tener para más y más días. Creía que era capaz de llorar a cada momento por toda la eternidad. _

_Al llegar a la estación, miró a Ranma con un bolso enorme. Se escondió para no ser descubierto en ese estado. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo… lejos estaba de pensar que Ranma estaría en sus mismas condiciones en dos horas más…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Depositó las flores en la lápida. "Adios Shampoo"… pensó, sorprendiéndose de su propia frialdad.

Pensó que jamás sería capaz de salirse de ese raro círculo que formaban Ranma y Akane. Pero ahí estaba, mirando con piedad a Shampoo, entendiendo que no había sido su destino, después de todo. El destino tenía otras cosas deparadas para él… para los cobardes, como él, que no se atreven a asesinar ni quitarse la vida.

Ya vámonos, amor – Le dijo con suave voz, la linda chica china que se recargaba en su brazo.

El sonrió y se retiró de ahí, esperando que también sus amigos hubieran salido ya de aquella situación de la que él se había librado.

--

Ranma había escapado por la ventana y Akane se vistió para salir a cenar. Después de la cena, conversó un rato con su familia y quedó con Kasumi de acompañarla en los preparativos de la boda al día siguiente. Al terminar, después de pasar al servicio, Nabiki estaba en el pasillo, recargada plácidamente sobre la pared que daba exacto con la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Su gesto era triunfante…

¡Definitivamente, hermanita! Sin mí, no puedes hacer nada. –

¿Por qué será que no me sorprende ni un poco? – dijo, fingiendo molestia.

Bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando soy una de las que pueden aparecer descuartizadas por ahí. ¿Te suena lógico? –

¡Yo jamás lo permitiría! – Akane alzó la voz…

Ranma jamás lo permitirá… ¿No me crees? –

Espero que así sea. Dijo cerrando los ojos, como visualizando algo. – De cualquier forma, me alegra que lo de los gatos haya dado resultado. – Abrió de nuevo los ojos con una sonrisa enorme.

Claro que resultaría.- Dijo sin cortar su gesto triunfal - Te contaré un secreto… Todas y cada una de las veces en que Ranma se convierte en gato… viene a parar a tu cuarto.

Por más que intentó, Akane no pudo esconder una enorme sonrisa…

--

Ranma enfundado en su raro gi, llegó a su departamento. Estaba hecho un nudo… La vida le había cambiado de nuevo en cuestión de minutos.

Le creyó… le creyó todas y cada una de sus palabras.

No eran muchos los pensamientos que abarcaban su cabeza… Solo dos: Perdón y venganza. Esto último era lo más importante. Si bien, nunca lograría que Akane lo perdonara, al menos ese idiota iba a pagar todo el daño.

Tenía demasiado que pensar, demasiado que planear… demasiado que ver. No le agradó nada encontrarse con Haruko al abrir la puerta.

¡Amor! – la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, un tanto ansiosa, Ranma solo correspondió el abrazo con desgane.

¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía! El portero me avisó que saliste por la ventana hacia el tejado. –

¡Aaah, si! A veces hago eso.- Dijo, con cierta ironía.

¿Esa cosa rara otra vez? ¡Por Dios! – Ella buscó sus labios pero el volteó la cara disimulando.

Hace dos días que no vas al dojo. Pensé que estarías enfermo. Le llamé a tu madre y no estabas con ella… -

La verdad, si he estado algo enfermo – mintió, era su único recurso. – Pero esta tarde estuve en el dojo Tendo, comiendo con papá.

La chica no respondió y siguió tratando de besarlo. Entonces la separó suavemente.

Haruko… por favor. Ahora me siento muy cansado. Solo quisiera quedarme sólo y dormir. ¿Me dejarías? Mañana te llamo, ¿si? –

Pero.. Yo no te voy a molestar amor. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. –

Sólo. Necesito estar sólo, por favor. – La mirada del chico, más bien era suplicante.

Esta bien. – Dijo, lanzándole una resentida mirada mientras tomaba su bolso y se retiraba.

Ranma suspiró aliviado mientras se echaba en un sillón. Sonó el teléfono y levantó la bocina desganado, sin fijarse en el identificador.

Hola Ranma. – La voz de Akane lo hizo saltar de nuevo.

Si. Akane… ¿Pasa algo? –

Nada… Te dije que quería hablar contigo. Anota esta dirección por favor.

--

**Continuará…**

**Hola holaaa )**

**¿Cómo están? Pues aquí yo avanzando un poco con este fic, por fin el 10, faltan solo dos o tres capítulos. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, espero un poquito más porque si no, mato a Akane y se acaba todo inmediatamente… si soy capaz, ya me conocen. **

**Quería agradecerles por los comentarios tan bonitos que me han llegado, no son muchos pero la verdad, conmueven. Hago esto sin el fin de lucro alguno pero es muy bonito y satisfactorio recibir ese tipo de opiniones, me siento en las nubes. Muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo, tengo otro proyecto en mente. **

**Aprovecho de nuevo, por si alguien no lo había leído, disculpas a quienes leían "que pase el imbécil", me fue borrado y no tenía el original en la máquina. Está fuera de mi alcance por el momento y solo le faltaba un capítulo que era el final, que de hecho, lo tengo escrito. No sé si después me anime y lo reescriba o si publique solo el final. De todas formas, les pido disculpas. **

**Pues ahora si es todo. Cuidense mucho y Dios los bendiga. **


	11. Mi hijo

**_Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro._**

Golpeó nerviosamente la puerta. Debían ser ya las once de la noche y temía despertar a alguien si su visita era errónea. Sin embargo, recibió respuesta muy pronto.

Buenas noches… - Quiso seguir hablando, pero se quedó paralizado al reconocer a la mujer que, años atrás, le anunciará que Akane no escaparía con el, y se disculpara en su lugar.

Bienvenido, Ranma-kun. - la chica le hizo una reverencia. – Akane-san nos ha avisado que viene en camino. Puede usted pasar, por favor.

El solo movió la cabeza, tratando de entender, mientras se introducía en la casa. Según lo que sospechaba, Akane planeaba que la antigua sirvienta le explicara sus motivos y le diera su versión sobre aquella mañana que no deseaba recordar.

Lo pasó a la pequeña estancia y le ofreció té. Mientras el lo bebía, Minori se dirigió a un cuarto contiguo y salió de ahí con un niño de unos dos años en los brazos.

Lo dejó en el piso de la estancia y le proporcionó bloques para que jugara, mientras Ranma suplicaba, con los ojos una explicación. Eran muy tarde, ¿por qué la insistencia de conservar despierto al niño?

Minori le dio un bloque indicándole donde encajaba, mientras él pequeño se mordía la lengua en un gesto de concentración. Con su falta de habilidad, no pudo insertarlo, así que le dio de golpes hasta desfigurarlo, intentando hacerlo entrar, ignorando los regaños de su "mamá".

Se llama Takeshi.– Le comentó la chica a Ranma, sonriendo. - Es muy inteligente… pero a veces un poco tosco. Y tiene demasiada fuerza.

"¿Y eso a mi que me interesa?", pensó el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.

La puerta sonó haciéndolo rebotar del asiento. Minori dejó al bebé y se dirigió a abrirla. La vista nerviosa de Ranma, se posó por unos segundos sobre ella, hasta ver aparecer a Akane y Nabiki de tras. Se puso de pié.

Akane lo miró como esperando algo… al no obtener respuesta, miró decepcionada a Nabiki, quien estaba de brazos cruzados con un gesto burlesco.

Te dije que no se iba a dar cuenta. – Le dijo la mayor, soltando la carcajada.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo.

Vamos Ranma, quiero decirte algo. – Dijo Akane seria.

Ranma la miró extrañado y la siguió hacia la habitación que Minori compartía con el bebé. Un comentario de Nabiki llamó enormemente la atención del chico.

Ven Takeshi. Tía Nabiki te trajo más regalos. – Al escucharla, una alarma se prendió en su cabeza.

Empezó a sospechar… pero simplemente era demasiado increíble. Prefirió no sacar conclusiones.

Akane se sentó en el filo de la enorme cama y él a un lado de ella. Aun no tenía la confianza para acercarse, ni para hablarle abiertamente. Estaba muy avergonzado de sus palabras y sus ofensas de ese mismo día.

Ranma… Hay algo muy importante que debes saber. – Dijo Akane, para luego suspirar y tomar fuerzas.

Cuando pasó todo, yo quedé destrozada. La vida se me hizo demasiado pesada, tanto que era insoportable. – El gesto de la chica, y su voz, eran por demás, tristes.

Estuve pensando en terminar, al igual que lo hizo Shampoo… por momentos sentía envidia de ella. Después de todo, estaba mejor que yo, de seguro. – Se detuvo un poco mientras Ranma solo escuchaba cabizbajo.- Pero algo me lo impidió…

Los ojos de él se abrieron como dos inmensos mares. "Tía Nabiki", le retumbó en la cabeza… Si.

Me dí cuenta de que esperaba un hijo, Ranma. –

El rostro de Ranma se desdibujó… Deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo, pero sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Toda la presión al recibir esa noticia, se limitó a un temblor en sus manos.

Un hijo tuyo… - completó ella.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer. Le llevaría toda la noche. No juntó valor para hacer ninguna. Ella prosiguió.

Lo oculté por casi cuatro meses, pero Otu se dió cuenta y amenazó con acabarlo. En mi desesperación, le dije que me mataría si le hacía daño a mi hijo…solo eso lo detuvo. – Ella parecía más serena, había estado practicando mucho como se lo diría.

En ese tiempo perdí casi todo contacto con mi familia por exigencia de Otu. Me dijo que si quería que mi hijo naciera, nadie debía enterarse. Es por eso que nadie lo sabía, hasta ayer se lo dije a Nabiki y Kasumi. Nabiki me ha acompañado a conocerlo. – El hombre se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, como tratando de ocultar algo.

_El fuerte llanto de un nuevo ser arrancó una sonrisa del acalorado rostro de la chica. __El dolor físico estaba disminuyendo a cada instante. Lo más pesado del alumbramiento ya había pasado._

_Déjame verlo! – Soltó con voz débil, dirigiéndose al hombre que le sujetaba fuertemente la mano. _

_Espera un poco.- Le dijo él, con voz suave mientras limpiaba su frente con un pañuelo y veía como ella levantaba la cabeza débilmente para tratar de mirar a su hijo a través de los codos de la enfermera. _

_Cuando la mujer lo aseó, Hanamichi, se retiró un momento y regresó para entregarle a su hijo. _

_Oye. ¡Es casi tan guapo como la mamá!- Dijo él con voz alegre._

_Ella, con los ojos desbordados y el rostro completamente enrojecido revisó las manitas y los pies del bebé, que apretó fuertemente uno de sus dedos con su minúsculo puño. _

_¡Mira… Es muy fuerte! – Dijo con voz enronquecida. – Como su padre… _

_Hanamichi la miró y sonrió. _

_Si. ¿Te gustaría llamarle Takeshi? Es un nombre apropiado para él. – Akane asintió sonriendo._

_Ella pudo ver entonces, los ojos casi transparentes del niño… Más adelante, sin duda, tomarían el color azul rey que caracterizaba la mirada de su padre._

_¡Se parece mucho a él! – Dijo soltando el llanto y estrechándolo en su pecho. _

"_Te pareces mucho a tu papá, Takeshi"- Le dijo acercándole el rostro y besándolo en la frente. – "Pero tú eres mucho más lindo"._

_Olvidando por ese momento lo débil de su físico y su cansancio, Akane no quería apartar su vista de él… Sabía que era la única vez que le vería en mucho tiempo… tal vez en toda una vida. _

_Akane… Te prometo que me encargaré de que esté bien. – Dijo su amigo, acariciando su cabello. _

_Quisiera que al menos su familia lo cuidara… Sé que Kasumi y Nodoka lo cuidarían mejor que yo. –_

_Mi niña, sabes que eso no puede ser por ahora. Minori lo cuidará muy bien. Yo me encargaré de que nada le haga falta. – _

_Irónicamente__, el momento más feliz y el más triste de su vida estaban en uno. Su primer hijo había nacido sano y hermoso. Pero entre una vida llena de amenazas y miedo, tenía que dejarlo para que pudiera vivir…¿Abandonarlo? Esa sola palabra le hacia sentirse la mujer más despreciable del mundo… Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas suplicaron. _

_¡Ya __llévenselo!- La fuerte voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…Otu._

_¡Noooo! – Akane se aferró al niño con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Vamos hombre, Akane tiene que descansar y darle de comer al menos una vez- Hanamishi intentó razonar tomando a su amigo del hombro, en forma conciliadora. _

_¿Y que te hace pensar que eso me interesa a mí? ¡Akane es mi mujer y aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto!- _

_Akane vió a Hanamishi sacar a Otu del cuarto para dialogar afuera, mientras a una seña de este último, la enfermera intentó retirar al bebé de los brazos de su madre… _

_No… No por favor. ¡No me lo quites! – Akane no dejaba de apretarlo mientras lloraba fuertemente. _

_Señora, por favor. – El rostro de la enfermera dejaba ver una lástima infinita… De pronto notó que Akane había perdido el conocimiento y seguía sosteniendo al bebé contra sí. _

Akane suspiró y siguió su relato para Ranma, que estaba del color de una hoja en blanco y su lengua hecha nudo no atinaba a soltar una sola palabra.

Hanamishi me acompaño durante todo el embarazo. El fue el primero en saberlo y me ayudó a ocultarlo. Cuando nació, no sé como hizo para trasladarlo a Japón y dejarlo en manos de Minori. Ella recibe hasta la fecha, una cantidad que le permite a ella y a su madre, mantenerlo sin necesidad de trabajar, todo eso lo arregló él, con su propio dinero. –

Unas manos temblorosas posadas pesadamente sobre sus rodillas le interrumpieron. Tirado a sus pies, estaba él…

Ranma… - Susurró.

De nuevo, Ranma no sabía que decir. En menos de un día, ella le había cambiado la vida por completo. De nuevo… como lo había hecho ya varias veces. Como lo hizo aquel día lluvioso en que la vió por primera vez, como aquella tarde que pareció resucitar entre sus brazos en Monte Fénix, como la mañana en que su existencia se redujo a nada cuando no llegó a la estación. De nuevo, estaba ahí, dándole ese tipo de sorpresas que lo hacían tambalearse entre abismos y paraísos.

Ranma… Tú no sabias. Yo entiendo… – Ella tomo su rostro, tratando de que la mirara a los ojos… pero el no se atrevió.

¡No Akane! No me digas eso… por favor… - Su vista perdida, aun no quería mirarle. No en mucho tiempo. – Es mi hijo… ¿Acaso crees que no me avergüenza que un desconocido les haya dado tanto mientras yo estaba aquí maldiciéndote?

No todo es tu culpa. Fuí muy obstinada también… Eramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado orgullosos.

¡Noooo! ¡Claro que tengo la culpa! ¡Toda la maldita culpa es mía! – Gritó de tal forma que Minori se estremeció al escucharlo, Nabiki la tranquilizó mientras ambas intentaban distraer a Takeshi.

Ranma se puso de pié y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, jalándose el flequillo con los dedos hacia atrás, mientras Akane lo observaba y, nerviosa, se retorcía la falda…

¡Debí matarlo! – Nabiki, en la estancia, comenzó a temer que los vecinos se despertaran.

No podías. – Replicó Akane.

Se detuvo y la miró de nuevo.

Su orgullo no había desaparecido, aún cuando tenía que aceptar los errores más grandes de su vida, su orgullo no estaba tirado.

Se acercó a ella, desafiante…

¿Quieres verlo, Akane? – La chica, por instinto jaló el rostro hacia atrás.- ¿Quieres ver como lo destrozo en un minuto?

"Si". – Dijo ella.

--

Hacía un buen rato que el restauran había cerrado y Ryoga había limpiado y ordenado el lugar. Ella yacía sentada en una de las mesas, demasiado pensativa.

Él la miró de nuevo. Sentía demasiada pena. Ella le había pedido una explicación, pero el no podía decirle la verdad, tenía miedo.

Durante más de dos años, habían llevado una extraña relación de "amigos con derechos" o algo así, después de que ella se diera por vencida con Ranma. Sin embargo, aun seguía frecuentándolo. Ryoga no podía confiarse, confesarle que la amaba, para darse cuenta de nuevo, que el corazón de Ukyo aun le pertenecía a otro. No quería repetir esa experiencia.

Ukyo, por su parte, también estaba decepcionada, tal vez temerosa, pero no quería aceptarlo. Había comprobado ya, que sus sentimientos por Ranma habían cambiado por completo, que a él ya solo lo veía como el amigo que siempre fue. Pero veía a Ryoga afectado por Akane de nuevo, de nuevo ella era la razón de su frustración, como lo fue con Ranma, y estaba cansada de repetírselo mentalmente.

No lo amaba ya. Lo comprobó esa tarde, después de visitar al médico y enterarse de su estado.

_¡Felicidades Ukyo! – Le dijo Ranma con entusiasmo, mientras le daba un abrazo__ a su amiga, quien lucía lagrimas de felicidad sobre sus mejillas.- Que guardadito te lo tenías eehh! _

_Bueno… la verdad es que ni yo tenía idéa. – Dijo la joven, sonrojándose. _

_No me vengas con eso, U-chan… Si que sabes como se hacen los niños, ya hiciste uno.- Dijo con un gesto irónico, a la vez que divertido. _

_Bueno si… Parece más fácil de lo que es… - Se puso seria, su semblante cambió de repente a uno angustiante y Ranma lo notó enseguida. _

_¿Lo buscaste? – Solo preguntó eso. _

_Ella le miró un segundo… después de pensar un poco, respondió._

_Igual lo deseo… lo deseo con todo el corazón. – Se limpió las lágrimas con las muñecas. _

_Emprendió con su amigo, el camino de regreso al Uuchan. Permanecieron en silencio, caminando. Ranma le soltó inesperadamente. _

"_Casate conmigo, Ukyo". - _

_Ukyo se paró de repente. ¿Era un sueño?_

_Ran… Ranma. ¿Por qué haces esto?- trataba de entenderlo… creía que él sacaría la lengua burlonamente y le haría saber que todo era una broma. _

_Es una broma, ¿verdad? – _

_No. Jamás hablé más en serio. – Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente. – Akane ya no está… todo con ella acabó… y yo no puedo hacer mi vida con cualquier otra mujer. Déjame ayudarte Ukyo… podemos intentarlo, puedo ser un padre para tu hijo si me dejas. Tú eres la única persona con la que podría formar una vida nueva. _

_Ella pensó unos instantes. Le miró desesperado. Miró a un Ranma que había dado su vida por terminada…que seguía solo porque no podía cortarla. Solo trataba de hacer de su vida algo útil mientras llegaba su hora de morir. Ranma trataba de convencerla porque no tenía nada más… porque no tenía ganas de hacer su propia vida. _

_No… no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa con todo lo que eso conlleva… - Ranma pensó que ella se asustaba ante la posibilidad de intimar – Es solo que… tu hijo tendría un padre y yo una familia. No es necesario que hagas nada que no quieras. _

_No Ranma. – Su respuesta fue tajante. – Gracias… de verdad tu gesto me conmueve y sé porque lo haces. Pero no puedo aceptar. _

_Ukyo… - _

_No Ranma. Ya no tengo dieciséis años. Hace tiempo que lo entendí. Solo quiero para ti, que te enamores de nuevo y seas feliz… Yo sé que solo eres mi amigo… y es así como te quiero. _

Volviendo al presente, vió a Ryoga frente a ella… Estaba ahí solo por obligación, por hacer algo con su vida, igual que Ranma. Sintió tristeza por sí misma.

Ryoga. –

¿Si?- Respondió de inmediato.

Vete… - Su voz se quebró mientras el rostro del chico se volvía pálido.

Si no me amas… si no me amas de verdad, vete. Y no vuelvas nunca, por favor. –

Ukyo… yo. – quería darle una explicación, pero no encontraba las palabras.

No quiero ser un premio de consolación, ni para ti ni para Ranma ni para nadie. Ya no, Ryoga. –

Ryoga apretó uno de sus puños y lo miró hacia abajo… ¿Por qué demonios había podido embarazarla y no podía decirle la verdad? Esa simple verdad…

No lo eres Ukyo. – Respiró hondo – Nunca lo fuiste.

Pero tú la amas… - Ukyo lo cuestionaba, no quería dejar espacios en blanco.

No… no la amo. Y a decir verdad… no sé si alguna vez la amé… o fue solo que siempre quise tener lo que Ranma tenía. –

No te entiendo. –

Enloqueció, Ukyo. – Deshizo el puño y se concentró en ella, le miró a los ojos. – Ranma enloqueció cuando creyó a Akane muerta…

Yo no… Yo solo pensé en salvarme yo mismo. Yo seguí pensando en otras cosas… Ranma solo se volvió loco por no poder salvarla. –

Ukyo le escuchaba tratando de entenderlo, de ubicarse en la historia que le contaba.

Desde entonces entendí que él la amaba mucho más que yo, porque él no es un cobarde, jamás había reaccionado así con nada. Fue solo por ella. –

Y solo reaccionó cuando el guía dijo que había una forma de salvarla. Y dedico cada segundo y toda su energía en salvarla… y no paró hasta que lo logró. –

Ukyo confirmó: Akane era insustituible para su amigo. Era cierto. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a perderla?

Mientras yo solo lo miraba. – Terminó Ryoga.

Yo ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle nada a Akane. Fui un cobarde siempre… pero contigo no es igual. No voy a perderte por miedo, Ukyo.

Se acercó y tomó a Ukyo del mentón, levantando su rostro.

Hoy no es una competencia. -

No se trata de tener lo que él. Se trata de lo que en verdad yo deseo, Ukyo… y si no me amas, eso no cambia lo que siento. - Tomó fuerzas de nuevo. - Yo si te amo.

_--_

Escuchó como la puerta de la estancia se abría. No se alteró, pues supuso que Ranma dormiría de nuevo en casa, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, escucharle hablar, dirigiéndose a otra persona, si le extraño.

Se puso de pié, tratando de despertar a Genma sacudiendo su hombro, pero este la ignoró por completo. Se puso un camisón y se dirigió a la estancia.

"Ranma… ¿Eres tú?" – Preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras se afianzaba de su katana.

La luz se encendió y vió a Ranma parado en medio del cuarto, con un bebé en brazos y una joven de más o menos su edad, vestida sencillamente junto a él y con un gesto de pena bastante notable.

¿Ranma? – Volvió a preguntar, esperando una explicación.

Buenas noches, mamá. Te presento a Minori… Pasará unos días con nosotros. – Dijo, mientras, sosteniendo al bebé, buscaba una llave en específico entre las varias que se sujetaban del portallaves de la pared.

Nodoka suspiró. No entendía ni "j" de lo que Ranma estaba haciendo. Soltó la katana y la dejó recargada a la pared. Hizo una reverencia a la chica, al notar su rostro enrojecido, tratando de darle confianza.

Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Nodoka. Saotome Nodoka. – Dijo…

¡Y soy la madre de este desconsiderado que no se molesta en darme una explicación cuando aparece aquí con un bebé y una linda joven en la madrugada! – Continuó, alzando la voz.

Oye Ranma… ¿Cómo es eso de que embarazaste a esta pobre muchacha? – Gritó Genma, quien había escuchado la conversación.

¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? No se enteraron en China. – Gritó Ranma aun más.

"Si que están locos"- Pensó Minori mientras sus piernas flaqueaban del miedo a la abandonada katana y la vergüenza. "Ahora entiendo a quien sacó este tipo", recordando la insistencia de Ranma en llevarse al niño a su casa en ese mismo momento. Había montado una escena.

En verdad… Es tu hijo. – Dijo Nodoka, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, al notar algo.

Mientras Ranma discutía con su padre, ella le arrebató a la criatura. Observó anonadada el gran parecido… Miró a Minori fijamente.

¿Eres la madre? – Le preguntó.

No. – Respondió ella, rápidamente.

Siguió observándolo. Ranma se dió cuenta… Miró a su madre y entendió que nadie dormiría esa noche, aun cuando se guardara la explicación para otro día, así que empezó a hablar.

Minori va a estar aquí hasta que el niño nos conozca y esté tranquilo con nosotros. Ella se ha encargado de cuidarlo desde que nació… - Suspiró.

¿Y? - Ella quería saber la respuesta a la gran pregunta que Ranma, hacía como que era necesario escuchar. Rodó los ojos.

Deja que Minori se instale en el cuarto de visitas con el niño. Necesitan descanzar. ¿Si? – Ella asintió y Ranma acompañó a la chica a la habitación.

Nodoka los siguió con el bebé en brazos. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho… ¿Serían ciertas sus sospechas? Ranma no había tenido romances con nadie en esa época… aun estaba comprometido con Akane.

Colocó al niño en la cama y mientras Ranma le mostraba la habitación a la muchacha, ella fue por frazadas limpias. Instantes después los dejaron descansando.

Bien. Es obvio que tú eres el padre.- Le miró ella, inquisidoramente mientras Genma estaba en su papel de padre serio, cruzando los brazos.

Ahora dime, hijo. ¿Quién es la madre? –

Es Akane. –

--

Akane saltó por la ventana de su habitación con dificultad. Cayó pesadamente sobre la duela provocándose un golpe en el trasero. Se incorporó de inmediato sobándose la parte afectada y volteó, para ver a su hermana mayor observándola, sentada en la silla donde ella solía hacer sus tareas cuando era niña.

Kasumi… - Le miró sorprendida.

Estaba muy preocupada Akane… - Akane se extraño demasiado de ese hecho, debía ser grave, Kasumi no es de las que se preocupan por cualquier cosa.

Otu te llamó tres veces por teléfono. Tuve que mentirle. –

¿Quéeee? – El rostro de Akane palideció.

Le dije que habías salido a tomar un helado con Nabiki y le llamó a Kaede al móvil para que te localizara. – Dijo con ese gesto tranquilo y preocupado que solo Kasumi podía tener. – Ahora él está buscándote.

Akane exhaló mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. "No puede ser", pensó, mientras Kasumi se acercaba y le hablaba discretamente.

¿Ya lo sabe? - Preguntó Kasumi, para intentar distraerla.

Si. – No dejaba de tallarse la cara en un gesto nervioso.

Tranquila, hermana. Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. –

Ranma se llevó al niño con él. –

Kasumi abrió los ojos demasiado. Luego de unos segundos, suavizó su gesto, pareció reflexionar.

Entonces estará bien. Si Ranma ya lo sabe, no dejará que le hagan daño. – Tomó a su hermana por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. – Ya verás que esta pesadilla termina muy pronto… - terminó sonriendo.

Hermana. Estoy tan apenada… Mañana es tu boda y yo solo he venido a complicarte todo. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y tu despierta… y con estos problemas en mente. –

No te preocupes Akane. Yo estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, sana y salva. Estoy ansiosa por conocer también a mi sobrino. Se que después de todo lo que has pasado, solo pueden esperarte cosas buenas. –

Akane la miró incrédula.

Ya veras que si. Confía, hermanita. – Dijo con esa sonrisa maternal que tanta falta le hizo a Akane durante los últimos dos años.

--

Nodoka y Genma se miraban incrédulos, sentados en la estancia. A ratos observaban a Ranma rascarse la cabeza y sacudirla violentamente. Y es que no había otra forma para describir esa situación, era simplemente increíble.

Ranma aún no podía calmar sus nervios. No había dormido bien en las ultimas setenta y dos horas, y por si fuera poco ahora se enteraba de que era papá… "Padre, yo" se decía y sacudía la cabeza. Y con Akane… tenía un hijo con Akane… Volvía a pensar y se revolvía. Daba vueltas como león en su jaula, desesperado.

Nodoka sabía que Akane siempre cambiaba la vida de su hijo, eso está de más explicarlo. Pero jamás se imaginó esto. ¡Akane se fue de Japón esperando un hijo de Ranma! La había abofeteado e insultado de la peor forma cuando llevaba a su nieto en el vientre… Se llevó las manos a su acalorado rostro. Tendría que arrastrarse suplicando perdón... y eso no era suficiente.

No podía tener la menor duda. Ese niño SI era su nieto. Estaba ansiosa por que amaneciera para poder contemplarlo todo el día. Era un bebé precioso.

Ranma… hijo. Debes descanzar. – Mañana comienza el torneo mundial, recuerda – le recordó Genma.

¿Te das cuenta? Tengo un hijo. He sido padre desde hace tiempo… y no lo sabía. Tengo un hijo con Akane… - Dijo el chico, ignorando por completo el comentario de su padre.

Si. Ya me lo has dicho dieciocho veces en media hora. Y no creas que me tienes muy contento… ¡Nunca estuviste casado y la dejaste embarazada! - Dijo, encestándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - Yo nunca te he dado esos ejemplos… Mañana hablamos de eso, ahora vete a tu cuarto y duérmete.

--

Hola amor… ¿Me extrañaste? –

Akane saltó de la cama al escuchar esa voz.. ¡No! No podía despertar de peor forma.

Frente a ella, estaba Otu. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos…

¿Qué clase de idiota crees que tienes por marido, "cielito"?

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	12. Error

Hola...

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo. ¿Cuantas razones hay para que uno pueda tardar en actualizar? Pues todas las tuve... trabajo, escuela, falta de inspiración, cancancio, flojera... y si: se descompuso la compu, aunque la arreglé yo misma y rápido. Ahora que recuerdo, tambíen llevaba el capitulo muy avanzado cuando por accidente, lo borre... casi lloré ese día.

De cualquier forma, quiero advertirles y aclararles, que cuando empece este fic, tenía mucho tiempo libre, y es por eso que iba tan rápido. Ahora estoy mucho más ocupada y dudo mucho poder sacar los capitulos que quedan con aquella rapidez, aun así, pueden jurar que si tardo más de tres meses en actualizar, es porque me morí o algo así. En dado caso, pueden resar por mí... y continuar el fic si quieren.

Sin más preámbulo, como decimos acá en mi rancho... a lo que te truje tencha...(oséa, al grano).

**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

La puerta del cuarto del hotel se cerró. Entonces la mirada amable y apacible de Otu se canjeó por una enfermiza, casi esquizofrénica. Soltó violentamente del agarre a Akane, dejándola caer sobre la enorme cama.

Bien… Aquí nadie te va a proteger, "Querida". Sé que estuviste con Saotome… y sabes perfectamente lo que eso te va a costar. –

Akane se levantó inmediatamente y le encaró… No sabía de donde, pero había tomado valor.

¡No te tengo miedo! No vas a intimidarme más. ¡Haz lo que quieras! –

Ese no era el plan del hombre. No que ella lo afrontara. El miedo era su única arma. Ella tenía que temerle.

Está bien… tú lo has pedido. Nos quedaremos un par de días más para asistir a la sepultura. –

Haz lo que quieras Otu… Mata a quien quieras o sigue torturándome. – Akane se acercó a él, devolviéndole una de sus tantas miradas. – Pero prepárate también… porque todo el daño que nos hagas lo vas a pagar.

¿Crees que él te va a proteger? – Soltó una carcajada fingida…

Akane frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso él va a estar atrás de toda tu familia? ¿Es omnipresente? –

No. No es omnipresente. Pero no es el único que va a luchar contra ti, Otu. –

Aaaah si.. ¿Y quien más preciosa? –

Yo. – Le afirmó sosteniéndole la mirada. – Yo. Porque de cualquier forma no soy feliz… Porque he vivido llena de miedo y de frustración…

Otu se quedo quieto… había algo en la mirada de la chica que jamás había captado.

Pero ya no te tengo miedo… ¡Porque prefiero morir que seguir contigo, Otu!... –

Y si te vas a quedar para sepultar a mi familia, me sepultarás junto a ellos. –

--

Los ojos violetas de la chica miraban incrédulos a la criatura sentada devorando golosinas, mientras Ranma entrenaba con ayuda de su padre en el gimnasio. Había llegado hacía buen rato y el chico ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia.

De sobra sabía que Ranma era hijo único, por lo que desechó cualquier idea de que el niño fuera su hermanito o sobrino. Además Ranma no era muy afecto a los niños, no eran precisamente su punto fuerte, así que no era gratuito que esa replica suya estuviera sentado observándolo.

Solo cuando se tomó un respiro, el luchador se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Con una pequeña toalla limpió su acalorado rostro y, sin más remedio, se dirigió hacia ella.

Vaya… No sabía que eras papá. – Le dijo la chica con cierto enfado… Demasiado, para ser cierto. Esperaba que la contradijera.

Yo tampoco, pero ya ves. – El comentario despreocupado y cínico del chico, fue como una fuerte puñalada en su pecho.

Mientras se sentía mareada… observó a su "amor" limpiarse el rostro de nuevo. Su padre le ofrecía al niño más comida que sacaba de un bolso. Se sintió terriblemente ridiculizada al ser ignorada de tal forma.

Ranma, tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo, poniéndose de pié, en un tono que le habría preocupado a Ranma, si no hubiera sido porque la chica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Hablar? – Dijo sarcástico. – ¿Sabes cuantas cosas tengo en la cabeza en este momento?

Es ahora o nunca. – le dijo tratando de intimidarlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, en cierta forma divertido, mientras Genma observaba y no se inmutó para estallar en carcajadas.

En ese caso, Haruko, fue un placer conocerte. -

La elegante y exuberante chica se quedó con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, viendo partir a Ranma y a su padre con la criatura jugueteando en sus hombros. Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas…

--

Kasumi se miraba en el espejo. Había elegido el kimono para la ceremonia tradicional japonesa. Sintió un escalofrío al verse con detenimiento. Cuando su cabellara no saltaba a la vista… en realidad era mucho el parecido con su hermana menor. Ella misma podía reconocerlo. Le sorprendía que nadie más pareciera notarlo. Miró a su hermana Nabiki y notó la diferencia; sus rasgos eran mucho más fuertes.

Esa conclusión era solo una forma que su propia mente había inventado para bloquear los pensamientos de lo ocurrido aquella madrugada…

_La puerta de la casa Tendo sonó… Akane apenas tenía una o dos horas__ dormida y el sol no salía aún. _

_Kasumi se puso su camisón y se dirigió al pasillo, donde la encontró Nabiki. Vieron a su padre salir de su cuarto. Les dirigió una mirada cautelosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando Kaede le tomó la mano para impedir que lo hiciera y tomar su lugar._

_Al preguntar quien tocaba… Otu respondió su nombre. _

_Kaede pidió permiso a Soun para abrir y este asintió. _

_Un hombre que parecía tener demasiada prisa se lanzó al interior de la casa… un "disculpen", fue su única presentación. Nabiki lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras detenía a su padre del brazo. En cuanto Otu estuvo fuera de su vista, ella misma se lanzó tras él, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kaede… Kasumi y su padre la imitaron. _

_Otu se había introducido a la habitación de Akane, dejando la puerta entreabierta y, como era su costumbre desde siempre, los Tendo se plantaron ante ella. _

_¡No sé de que hablas…. Suéltame! – Akane trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Otu, ella aun no se levantaba de la cama y sentía un fuerte dolor en sus muñecas al ser sujetada brutalmente._

_¡Lo sé todo preciosa! Sin duda tú no aprendes… - Le dijo el con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y la voz cargada de furia._

_Sintiéndose acorralada, Akane jugó su única carta… La mentira._

_¡No sé de que hablas, te lo digo de nuevo! No he hecho nada que tenga que ocultarte. – _

_El acercó su rostro, ella trataba de ponerse en pie pero el fuerte agarre aun no se lo permitía. _

_¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Has estado revolcándote con Saotome para que te haga la niña ahora? ¿Quieres la parejita? – Su voz sonaba enfermizamente burlesca._

_La muñeca de Akane se movió bruscamente… era todo. Se soltó y se puso de pié sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras buscaba algo en su maleta. El le siguió, victima de los celos. Estaba dispuesto a ofenderla asta que no pudiera más. _

_Tu amiguito ya no esta. – El rostro rojo de Akane se puso pálido de un momento a otro – Esta vez no te será tan fácil conservar tu barriga, cariño. _

_¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Sin darse cuenta… había gritado fuertemente, por instinto tapo su boca con sus propias manos. _

_No he hecho nada… Otu. – dijo bajando la voz – No he estado con Ranma, solo conversé con el un momento. Tú eres el único. _

_Ella sabia cuando ganaba. Este juego era suyo, pero… ._

_¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hija? –_

_Era tanta la presión que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento Soun se había estacionado en el marco de la puerta. Kasumi, detrás de él, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos ensanchados, Nabiki más atrás, con los brazos cruzados y una aparente frialdad, tan común en ella…._

_Papá… Por favor. – Akane trató de acercarse a él, pero las palabras de la boca de su padre salieron demasiado rápido._

_¿Estuviste embarazada? – _

… _Bajó la mirada como toda respuesta. Segundos después rompió en llanto. _

…_¿De Ranma? – Terminó la frase, mientras Akane caía rendida por su propio peso, presa de los nervios y el llanto… _

_Padre… Vámonos. Esto son problemas de pareja. – Kasumi trataba de calmarlo. _

_¡Responde Akane! ¿Estabas embarazada? – Soun se agachó buscando el rostro de su hija menor… La esquiva mirada de ella era suficiente respuesta, aunada con la conversación anterior._

_¿Donde está? - Preguntó con temor – ¿Qué fue de tu hijo… de mi nieto? _

_Las lágrimas y la visible crisis eran la única respuesta. El la abrazó. Kasumi estaba pálida, temía terriblemente una recaída en su padre. _

_Lo perdí. – Dijo, con un nudo en la garganta, abrazándose fuertemente de su padre. _

_Para sorpresa de sus hijas, Soun no lloró, buscó el rostro de Akane de nuevo. _

_¿ Ranma lo sabia? – _

_No… ni siquiera yo lo sabía. – Akane no le miraba a los ojos… no podía decirle la verdad, no frente a su marido. _

_El era tu prometido. El te tomó, Akane… Era él quien debió casarse contigo. ¿Por qué permitiste que todo llegara a este extremo? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa, como te lo pedí? – Soun dejó salir la pregunta que tantas veces, durante todo ese tiempo había querido hacerle… su gran duda._

_Porque yo no lo amo, padre. – Mintió. _

_Una vez más, Akane quizo engañar a los demás, con esa gran mentira de su adolescencia… la gran farsa "No amo a Ranma"… que soñaba con hacer realidad. _

_Yo ya no amaba a Ranma… Si volvía a casa de seguro me casarías con él… - _

_Otu había permanecido ajeno a esa conversación… y no estaba dispuesto a quedar como el villano._

_Amor.. perdóname. Creo que debemos ir a otra parte, para que estés más tranquila. – Dijo con voz serena, mientras tomaba el hombro de su esposa. _

_¿Otra parte? Akane sabe que esta es su casa… no tienen porque ir a otra parte. –_

_Es solo para que esté más tranquila… - _

_Este es su lugar… con su familia. ¡Akane es mi hija y en ningún lugar estará mejor que con su padre! – la voz de Soun se alteró… Sabía que algo se le ocultaba. _

_Lo sé señor, pero pasa que el torneo es en Urayasu. Akane esta muy cansada y es casi una hora de viaje. Lo mejor será que se hospede allá y evitar recorrer el camino varias veces, así tendrá más tiempo para dormir durante los dos días. – _

_¡¿Quieres que la dejemos sola para seguir golpeándola?! – El silencio se hizo. Otu fingió estar sorprendido… su cara aparentaba que estaba siendo ofendido también._

_¡Akane se queda aquí y se acabó! – Kasumi y Nabiki casi juraban que el monstruo azul de enorme lengua aparecería…_

_No te preocupes padre… Yo estaré bien. Vendré esta tarde para la fiesta de la boda. Lo prometo. – _

_Pero Akane… –_

_Todo es un malentendido papá… - Su voz sonaba calmada… en su gran esfuerzo por tranquilizar a su padre. – ¿Crees que seguiría con él si me maltratara?_

Akane había convencido a su padre y se fue al torneo… Kasumi casi adivinaba que ver a Ranma era su verdadero fin… y de paso ver como su "querido esposo" era derrotado.

Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia su reflejo. Nunca pensó que en el día de su boda, esta fuera un acontecimiento de importancia secundaria. Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo veía a Akane con tres años más en el espejo.

--

¡Te dije que vendría! – Dijo Rukawa, divertido, a su compañero mientras Otu Inukai se aproximaba del brazo de su esposa.

La escena se volvió un saludo efusivo donde Akane era la dueña de la mayoría de las atenciones. Las miradas de todos se centraban en ella, cosa que no parecía agradar a Otu, quien estaba posesionado de su cintura, tanto, que casi la lastimaba. Ella casi no prestaba atención a las palabras y halagos regalados por parte de los empresarios.

Había acordado con Otu, asistir a la mayor parte del torneo en Urayasu y estar a tiempo para la ceremonia de la boda de Kasumi en Tokio. Su casa estaba a una hora de camino… esperaba tener tiempo de verdad.

Para rematar, se sentía realmente incomoda y a la vez ansiosa. Sabía que de un momento a otro aparecería él, y con él, un caos.

Lejos estaba de imaginarse, que desde la salida del otro vestidor, él ya la había captado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la figura femenina con vestido negro con flores púrpura, cabello asta media espalda y de una belleza sencilla pero arrebatadora, era el centro de atención de quien la tuviera al alcance de la vista.

Es ella. – Dijo Genma, al lado de su hijo, a unos cincuenta metros del lugar, mientras entregaba al niño rápidamente a las mujeres que los acompañaban.

Ranma ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Minori y Nodoka se fueron a las butacas traseras con el niño, ni el momento en que su madre se despidió deseándole suerte, sin dejar de notar que estaba siendo ignorada.

A lo lejos, uno de los empresarios le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ranma casi corrió, ignorando las advertencias de su padre.

Buenos días señores – Ranma hizo una reverencia, mostrando un gesto de gusto nada habitual en él, mientras Otu se posicionaba detrás de Akane, rodeándola con un abrazo.

¡Qué bueno que llega Saotome! Como le prometimos, seguramente Inukai será su contrincante en la pelea final. – Dijo Rukawa, gustoso, a modo de presentación.

Así es. Será todo un placer. – Ranma empleó un tono casual… que hubiera funcionado si sus ojos no se hubieran clavado descaradamente en la mujer.

Otu no respondió, solo sonrió mientras rodeaba a Akane con más firmeza. Ella, con la mirada perdida, comenzó a temblar.

Y como podrás verlo, Inukai es la envidia de los presentes. Más de dos quisieramos tener una compañía semejante… ¿No lo cree, Saotome? – Dijo Rukawa, para después soltar una carcajada.

"Ya lo creo" Murmuró Ranma… Suficientemente alto para que Otu lo escuchara… suficientemente bajo para pasar desapercibido por el resto.

Aunque Saotome tampoco se puede quejar… La joven Tanaka también es una belleza. – Continuó el imprudente empresario.

Akane sintió que algo despertó en ella… ese sentimiento tan común durante su adolescencia en Nerima: "celos". Desvió su mirada de la de Ranma. No podía permitirse sentir eso… Mucho menos demostrarlo. No podia sentir posesión sobre él… A pesar de todo, no podía darse ese lujo. Aunque el temblor de sus manos la delataba.

Ranma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, fue llamado al centro del tatami.

Solo cuando su rival se alejó lo suficiente, Otu soltó a Akane de su asfixiante abrazo.

Ella corrió hacia el tocador.

--

Soun había pasado toda la mañana llorando en su habitación. Nabiki lo acompañó, para vigilar su salud. Kasumi había estado a punto de cancelar la boda, pero él mismo insistió en que no era necesario.

El hombre no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. Luchó durante años para unir a su hija menor con Ranma… Sorpresivamente, lo había logrado ¡Y de que forma!

Hacía ya demasiado tiempo como para juzgar o castigar a su hija por sus acciones… Por otra parte, no podía dejar de darle la razón, Ranma no es que le hubiera demostrado mucho amor con su acción de la apuesta. Era un forma por demás lastimosa en la que todo se hecho a perder. Akane tuvo un aborto, desde el cual quedó terriblemente dañada… esa era la razón por la cual no quiso volver a Tokio, para evitar que le hablaran de Ranma.

Soun se sentía terriblemente culpable del sufrimiento de su hija… se sentía un mal padre por no acompañarla durante todo su dolor. Se preguntaba si en verdad amaba a Otu… en verdad lo dudaba. ¿Si tanto lo amaba, por qué seguía sufriendo así?

Nabiki le preparó el baño y el kimono que portaría. Lo razuró y le arregló el cabello, cosa que regularmente era función de Kasumi. No había comentado nada con ella… no le preguntó nada. Sin embargo, cuando ella terminó de pasar la navaja por el rostro de su padre, le soltó de repente.

¡Alegrate papá! Estás preocupando a Kasumi en su gran día. –

Al ver que el rostro de su padre no cambiaba… frunció el ceño y dijo determinada…

Si estás contento… te prometo que te presentaré a tu nieto hoy mismo. –

--

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Debieron ser algunos minutos, puesto que se escuchaba una gran algarabía en el auditorio, de seguro Ranma estaba ganando.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las muñecas y miró su rostro enrojecido frente al espejo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia atrás de ella.

Me equivoque, Akane-san. – Le dijo la mujer, terriblemente apenada. Bajó el rostro. – Tú no mereces sufrir…

Reparó en los enormes ojos de la criatura que la mujer sostenía. No respondió, solo sonrió y le ofreció sus brazos.

El bebé, aunque con un tanto de recelo, se echó a sus brazos… Akane lo abrazó fuerte y se soltó riendo alegremente.

¡Mi bebé, que guapo estás! – Dijo, mientras lo cubría de besos.

Entonces sintió un ligero peso sobre sus pies. Al bajar la vista… su rostro se acaloró.

¡Tía Nodoka, no haga eso por favor! –

Se agachó rápidamente quedando a la altura de la mujer mayor… apenada profundamente por ver aquel gesto de vergüenza y humildad de quien le había maldecido y abofeteado casi tres años atrás.

Nodoka no le miraba… tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

¡Estaba tan equivocada… Akane! ¡Perdóname!- Soltó el llanto.

Akane le sacudió un hombro.

¡No haga esto, usted no sabía! ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo! –

Tú estabas sufriendo… por culpa de mi hijo. Llevabas a mi nieto… Aún así tuve el descaro de reprocharte. – Akane la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

¡No tengo cara para mirarte a los ojos después de todo lo que te dije! -

¡Míreme! - Akane le habló fuerte, pero gentilmente.

Míreme Nodoka! –

Lentamente, la mujer mayor alzó la vista …

Sé sus razones… Ahora tengo un hijo y si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño soy capaz de matarlo. –

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos… Nodoka miró al niño, quien jugaba con uno de los listones del cabello de su madre…

Creí que enloquecería y se mataría… ¡Tuve tanto miedo! –

Lo sé… Yo también casi enloquecí. También quería morirme. – Akane se abrazó fuertemente de ella…

Siguieron mirando al niño… Akane sonrió.

Si no fuera por él, no sé que sería hoy de mí. –

Entre otras palabras, "Ranma Saotome" sonó en el altavoz… El niño saltó de alegría y comenzó a gritar…

¡Oyaji, oyajiii! –

Akane tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada…

Genma estuvo enseñándole eso toda la mañana… - Dijo Nodoka… con la mirada llena de orgullo.

--

Cuatro minutos y nueve segundos era el tiempo en el que Ranma había derrotado a uno de los contrincantes más fuertes de la competencia. Con demasiada facilidad, limpieza y precisión, en solo dos de los tres asaltos. Todos se dieron cuenta de que solo alargó la pelea para dar un espectáculo medianamente aceptable; hubiera podido ganar en la mitad del tiempo.

Otu, que había observado la pelea desde una de las bancas al frente, le miro con duda. Recordaba su enfrentamiento con él… el mas largo de toda su vida. A pesar de emplear sistemas que no usaba normalmente, Ranma no había sido fácil de vencer… Demasiado rápido, demasiado resistente. Su frente se cubrió de sudor al imaginar que pudiera haber descubierto ya, la forma en que pudo derrotarle… Si era así, no había esperanzas.

Miró de reojo a su mujer tomar asiento en uno de los lugares preferenciales, tras de él. La miró hermosa, aun cuando sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado

Sabía lo que ella provocaba en los hombres, lo provocó en él desde la primera vez que la vió… Sabía lo que Ranma provocaba en ella. Amaba a Ranma… sin duda. A él le odiaba.

Le odiaba por amenazar a su familia… por matar a Hanamishi. Por matar a su hijo.

Su inquietud no era en vano. El quería mantener ese miedo… Lo necesitaba. Solo eso lo había unido a ella. Eso le permitió casarse con ella, poseerla y presumirla como su mujer. Pero sus últimas armas para retenerla estaban apuntando… y ella no parecía rendirse más…

"Deberían darle el trofeo de una buena vez y ahorrarse toda esta faramalla… El va a ganar otra vez." Dijo la voz de un desconocido, a sus espaldas.

Cuando su nombre fue anunciado y caminó al frente de la duela, la decisión ya estaba tomada. No importaba cual fuera el resultado del torneo…

Ranma moriría esa misma noche.

--

La boda ya se había realizado. Kasumi y su ahora esposo, recibían las felicitaciones.

Nabiki, desde un extremo del dojo, miraba nerviosamente su reloj de pulso. Esperaba que la fiesta se alargara al menos un par de horas para que Akane pudiera presenciarla, al menos parcialmente. El gimnasio de Urayasu se encontraba al menos a una hora de distancia en auto.

En cierta forma, le parecía ingrata la decisión que Akane había tomado, prácticamente no asistir a la boda de su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, no podía culparla, de estar ella en sus zapatos, ni siquiera estaría en Japón. Suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa situación no duraría mucho más… Ranma lo había prometido, todo acabaría en un parpadeo.

Miró a su padre. Le había confesado que el hijo de Akane vivía… que estaba con Ranma. Le dijo que Otu lo había enviado a Japón y lo había mantenido en manos de sus antiguas sirvientas. Soun esperaba impaciente la llegada de los Saotome a Tokio para conocer a su heredero y traerlo también a casa de los Tendo. Esto lo había resucitado.

Nabiki estaba conciente de estar en el ojo del huracán. La bomba había estallado. Algo pasaría en cuestión de horas… Se encontró temblando y sonriendo nerviosamente a los invitados.

"Contrólate, Nabiki"… Se decía, sin lograrlo.

Ni siquiera la visión de Kuno con su traje en diferentes tonalidades de rosa, decorado con las mismas flores, era suficiente para distraerla… Aun así, le había obligado a ponerse el traje que ella misma le había comprado, previendo que el buen gusto no era una característica de su novio.

--

Otu ganó su boleto a la siguiente ronda en ocho minutos. Si bien, era un peleador asombrosamente bueno… Nada era comparado con Ranma…

Este lo observaba incrédulo… ¿Cómo es que ese insípido peleador le había vencido?

Sonrió. La respuesta la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde horas antes de posarse ante la ventana de Akane y pedirle que se fuera con él… Lo hizo sabiendo que su mano le había sido arrebatada con artimañas.

Miró hacia las butacas donde su madre le observaba, con su hijo emocionado en brazos, Minori solo los observaba. Había jurado a Akane que nadie sabría, por el momento, que el niño estaba con él. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿En verdad se parecía tanto a él? Más bien le recordaba mucho a Akane… Era tosco y tenía su mirada y su sonrisa.

"Mañana será tu día, Saotome", Murmuró una voz al pasar junto a él… amenazante.

Otu no estaba amenazando a cualquiera. No se esperaba que su brazo fuera pescado con tanta rapidez. Sujetado de la misma forma en que él acostumbraba hacerlo con Akane…

Tengo una mejor idea… ¿Por qué esperar? – Lo jaló con fuerza hasta quedar frente a frente.

¿Por qué no acabamos esto de una vez por todas, maldito cobarde? –

Otu, una vez más hizo esfuerzos por safarse…

A mi no me das miedo… Yo no soy una mujer embarazada e indefensa. –

La gente comenzó a acercarse… Los empresarios se dieron cuenta y le llamaron la atención. Pero Ranma no escuchó… Sólo gritó, mientras lo lanzaba contra las butacas, con una facilidad increíble.

!Has cometido el error más grande de tu vida! - Sonrió malévola... enfermizamente.- No vivirás para contarlo.

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir... Los que estaban cerca, decidieron guardar una distancia prudente.

La mandíbula de Ranma estaba tensa… Otu abrío los ojos, tanto, que parecía que saltarían de sus órbitas.

Te equivocaste de mujer, Inukai. –

Tembló al sentir la fuerte mano tomarlo del gi cual muñeco y levantarle, mientras le susurraba…

Pudiste haber hecho lo que hiciste con cualquier otra chica en el mundo y no te hubiera pasado nada… Pero por haberle hecho daño a Akane, precisamente a Akane... puedes jurar que no hay lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte de mí… --

Lo levantó con más fuerza…

¡Y salvarte de morir aplastado como cucaracha! -

Y Lo aventó de nuevo… hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio.

**Continuará… **


	13. Revelaciones

**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de luco. **

Akane miró a su esposo pelear durante unos minutos. De reojo, observaba a Ranma, a unos metros de ella. Parecía demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos; ella casi podía adivinarlos… Se estremeció.

La pelea terminó sin que ella lo advirtiera. No se dio cuenta que Otu había observado que sus ojos se clavaban en Ranma. Por esa razón, le había lanzado un reto al pasar junto a él, al llenarse de celos.

Ella despertó solo para ver que Ranma lo tiraba como un muñeco de trapo… Otu no atinaba a decir palabra y le era imposible defenderse.

"Te equivocaste de mujer, Inukai" fue lo último que escuchó, confirmando la razón del pleito. Se levantó y comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por Kaede.

Al abrir una de las puertas exclusivas para personal, Kaede le gritó.

¡Akane-san… deténgase! –

¡No! – Le respondió sin detenerse – Vete tú, Kaede. Ya no soy tu trabajo.

El hombre ignoró sus palabras, Akane suspiró resignada y se detuvo.

Kaede estaba realmente impresionado. Nunca pensó que la frágil mujer a la que custodiaba fuera notablemente más rápida que él.

Tampoco imaginó que no terminaría de asimilar eso, cuando el "frágil" puño de Akane le rompería la cara dejándolo inconciente.

---

¡Suéltelo Saotome… o estará en graves problemas! –

¡Me importa un comino lo que tenga que pagar por ver a este insecto retorcerse de dolor! – Gritó Ranma furioso, ante un Otu inconciente y una multitud incrédula que no se atrevía a intervenir.

¡Ya déjalo, hijo! – Los brazos del único presente que podía, medianamente, hacerle frente, lo detuvieron.

¡Tranquilízate, Ranma! De esa forma no vas a ayudar a Akane… solo la estas perjudicando más… –

Ranma pareció pensarlo más detenidamente… Aun con los puños apretados, se dirigió a la puerta de salida, donde los curiosos le abrían paso. Entre ellos, se encontraba Haruko, quien lo miraba aterrada… "Akane". La chica comprendió entonces la razón del cambio tan repentino de su ex pareja.

---

¿Nabiki? – Akane le había marcado desde uno de los teléfonos de los vestidores.

¿Qué sucede, Akane? – No dejó de notar el agitado acento de su hermana…

¡Ranma atacó a Otu! -

¡Por Kami! Ese idioottaaaaaa!!! – Respiró lento para tranquilizarse… – ¿Ranma está bien?

¡No lo sé! En cuanto empezó todo yo salí huyendo… -

¡Serás tonta Akane….! ¿Qué te pasa? –

Akane colgó…

"No dejaría que me vieran sonriendo cuando mi "esposo" está siendo golpeado…¿o si?". Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

Se acomodó el cabello, desarrugó un poco el talle de su vestido y cambió su sonrisa por una fingida mueca de dolor… Y se dirigió al auditorio, pasando por encima de su adolorido guardaespaldas.

---

Me equivoque… - Nabiki suspiró – No era cuestión de horas… Era cuestión de minutos. – Cerró el móvil.

¡Oh my! – Kasumi se llevó una mano al pecho…

Lo golpeó… –

Lo menos que puede pasar, es que los Saotome tengan que pagar una fianza. – Agregó Tofú, mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

¡Esto es increíble! Akane apenas tiene dos días aquí… - La mayor se llevó las manos a la cara, agitada.

No deberías quejarte… Akane estará aquí para tu boda, más temprano de lo que esperábamos.-

---

Quiero dejar muy claro que no escapé… – Dijo Ranma, con los ojos entrecerrados, al reconocer la silueta de su antigua prometida, dirigirse hacia él – Tengo un buen rato aquí y nadie ha venido a detenerme.

Él estaba recargado en un auto. Akane miró inquieta hacia el interior…

¿Dónde está el niño? –

Partieron hace unos minutos a Tokio. Oyaji tiene prisa por presentárselo a Soun. –

¿A papá? –

No te preocupes… él está bien. Está muy entusiasmado. – Dijo, al notar que ella se había preocupado.

Vamos… Tenemos que alcanzarlos. – Le ofreció su mano.

Akane suspiró y miró hacia el auditorio. Vió que se llevaron a Otu al hospital y, asegurándose de que viviría, salió del lugar sin hacer el menor intento de acompañarlo. Aun así, no sentía ni un mínimo remordimiento.

Muchas gracias, Ranma. – Le sonrió mientras abordaba el auto.

El correspondió su gesto y cerró la puerta. Al sentarse frente al volante, la miró de nuevo…

Quería decirle muchas cosas. Quería decirle que antes pisarían su cadáver que ponerle un dedo encima a los Tendo o a su bebé. Ansiaba decirle que nadie más le haría daño, que él la protegería por sobre todo, como cuando eran adolescentes... Quería decirle que la amaba… y que su sola presencia hacía temblar la tierra bajo él, que ella era todo en su vida… Que sin ella, él no era más que un bulto de huesos y carne.

¿Crees que alcancemos comida de boda? – Atinó a preguntar, finalmente.

---

Tres invitados más llegaron a la boda de los Tofu…

¡Tía Nodoka! – Le recibió gustosa, Kasumi, sin dejar de notar al niño que Genma llevaba en la espalda…

¡Kasumi… preciosa! Que felicidad verte… estas hermosa, niña. – Le hizo una reverencia.

¿Cómo se dice, Takeshi? – Le preguntó Genma a su nieto, alzando la vista a él.

"Tía Kasumi", dijo el niño en su cortado dialecto, regalando una de sus sonrisas y haciendo que Kasumi radiara… Para notar un segundo después que su padre ya lloraba ríos de felicidad al notar que su nieto estaba ahí.

Lo prometido es deuda, Tendo… - Dijo el abuelo paterno, bajándolo de su ancha espalda y plantándolo ante Soun.

Takeshi Saotome. Nuestro heredero. – Sonó orgulloso.

---

Ajá… - Akane observaba a Ranma mientras conducía a baja velocidad y respondía a quien estaba detrás la la línea telefónica.

Si. – No respondía más que monosílabos, y arrastraba la vista con indiferencia. – Lo sé.

No. –

Bien. –

Tengo mis razones… –

Personal. –

El próximo año. –

Adiós. –

Colgó el móvil con enfado, lo apagó y lo aventó a la parte trasera…

¿Descalificado? – Preguntó ella, mirándo de reojo…

Al menos por este año… Si levanta cargos podrían sacarme definitivamente. –

Akane bajó la mirada. Era seguro que Otu no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Lo siento Ranma… Yo no quería esto. –

¿Por qué lo sientes? Lo golpeé y está prohibido. Tú no interviniste en eso. –

Sabes a que me refiero – Bajó la voz – Yo lo provoqué…

Ranma detuvo el auto… Miraba hacia el frente, como poseído.

El provocó que yo lo matara, Akane… Mis planes no eran estos. Esto es solo el principio. Yo de verdad quiero matarlo, si no en ese momento, en alguno. Y no porque tú lo provocaras… -

Volteó su cara hacia ella… sin mirarla a los ojos.

Él me provocó. –

Ella no respondió… Buscaba su mirada, pero él permanecía esquivo.

Cada golpe que le dí, se lo ganó a pulso él mismo… Sin ayuda de nadie. –

Y lo que pierda yo, a consecuencia de esto, bien merecido me lo tengo. –

Segundos después, encendió el auto de nuevo y siguieron su camino.

---

¿No es hermoso? – Le preguntó la flamante novia a su atractivo nuevo esposo…

Ummmh… La verdad… Las posibilidades de que un hijo herede, como en este caso, al menos el ochenta por ciento de las características físicas de uno de los padres, es muy remota. – Respondió el aludido, acomodando sus gafas, incrédulo.

¡Es taaan tierno! – Replicó Kasumi, al acercarle a su sobrino, su cuarta rebanada de pastel.

Solo espero que Ranma siga haciéndose cargo de él o nos dejará en la ruina…–

¡No puedo creer tanta felicidad, esto es maravilloso! – Soltó de nuevo el llanto el patriarca de los Tendo.

---

Miraban desde la puerta de entrada, nadie había advertido su llegada. Ella y él.

¿Era un sueño? Ambos se lo preguntaban.

Ella no tenia plena conciencia del tiempo en que había empezado a ilusionarse con eso. ¿Cuándo él amenazó a Mikado declarándola su prometida, cuando regresaron a casa tomados de la mano desde Ryogenzawa… cuando Saffron? Sonrió al responderse a sí misma. Desde la vez primera que le vió decir "Soy Ranma Saotome..." en su forma de hombre, todos y cada uno de los días, crecía ese sueño.

Y ese sueño había estado interrumpido por mucho tiempo. Pero de nuevo estaba ahí. A pesar de que sus miedos no desaparecían por completo. A pesar de tener encima el problema de Otu aún, ella podía soñar de nuevo. El la había defendido… por encima incluso de "sus" artes marciales.

Saberse la madre de esa criatura de la que los Tendo y los Saotome estaban tan orgullosos, era el tesoro más valioso, valía la pena luchar por eso...

Hacía casi tres años desde que regresó a casa, con su madre, con el cuerpo destrozado y en su forma maldita. Ahí… ante la proclamación de su eterna infelicidad, se golpeó de nuevo a sí. Solo él sabía cuanto dolor había sentido, él y nadie más. Solo él sabía que desde entonces había pensado muchas veces en terminarlo todo…

¡Cuánto había pedido al cielo que un día ella apareciera dando una explicación! Por ilógica o ridícula que pareciera… El soñaba con una explicación, algo que le dijera que Akane no llegó aquella mañana, no porque no lo deseara. Algo que le dijera que ella lo amaba… que pensaba en él… que lo despertara de esa pesadilla.

Algo como eso que estaba frente a sus ojos… Algo como lo que estaba junto a él. Ella tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no estallar en llanto por la felicidad…Ella mirando al hijo de ambos.

¡Llegamos! – Anunció la voz masculina, mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de su ex prometida.

---

¡Si que eres idiotaaaa! – El joven encamillado y con un notable vendaje alrededor de sus costillas, miraba molesto al gigantón, que lucía a su vez una pequeña curación en la cara.

¡¿Cómo es posible que una mujer de cincuenta kilos haya podido dejarte inconciente?!– Kaede solo lo miraba apenado. Agachó la cabeza.

¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles! Cinco… son cinco… ¡Y ninguno la vió largarse! ¡Son una parvada de bestias! – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al resto de los hombres en la habitación.

Ella se fue con Saotome… - Dijo una voz temerosa…

Los ojos de Otu se encendieron cual llamaradas…

¿Por qué no los detuviste? –

El hombre no respondió… Sólo miró atentamente los vendajes que cubrían a su jefe: "El hombre más fuerte del mundo".

---

Para ser el primer día no estuvo nada mal. – Dijo Ranma mientras dejaba descanzar a su hijo sobre la cama de la antigua habitación de Akane. – De hecho… es como si toda la vida hubiera vivido con nosotros.

Miró a Akane demasiado seria. Tenía demasiados temas que hablar.

Akane… - Suspiró como dándose valor – Quiero pedirte que te quedes en mi casa con el bebé hasta que todo haya pasado. Otu no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y…

El niño se irá contigo. Yo me quedaré aquí y mañana hablaré con Otu. – La mujer sonaba muy determinada.

Pero Akane… -

¡Pero nada, Ranma!– Lo interrumpió.

Me he cuidado sola por mucho tiempo. Se que no confías en que puedo hacerlo… pero he sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin ti. –

No se trata de eso, Akane… -

¡Es que él no sabe que mi hijo vive! – Gritó nerviosa… los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon.

Cuando Hanamishi murió… se suponía que llevaba a Takeshi. Otu lo cree muerto. –

Un gran signo de interrogación se formó en el gesto de Ranma…

No sé como pasó todo, pero estoy segura de que Hanamishi sabía que Otu intentaría matarlos. Por eso realizó su último viaje con un muñeco en los brazos… y su auto estalló al encenderlo. –

Yo duré unos días pensando que era así… que mi bebé…- Soltó el llanto.

Como siempre que la veía llorar… Ranma sintió algo quebrarse dentro de sí.

¡Fue el infierno! –

Perdí parcialmente la razón… hasta que un día, dentro de mi locura, usé un teléfono móvil que Hanamishi me regaló la última vez que lo ví… -

Minori me respondió. –

Ranma estaba con la boca literalmente abierta… Otu asesinó al protector de Akane… y, peor aun, intentó hacerlo con Takeshi.

Cerró sus puños con furia y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ciego de odio… determinado a gastar su libertad y su fuerza en acabar con su rival. Akane permaneció observando a su hijo… ausente.

Entonces, Akane, estarás de acuerdo en que un par de costillas rotas no es suficiente venganza… ¿Me equivoco? –

Estoy de acuerdo en que tres años de sufrimiento y una muerte es suficiente, Ranma… - Soltó son voz ronca, demasiado seria. – Quiero que él se aleje de nosotros, que nos dejé en paz, quiero que mi familia y mi hijo estén seguros, solo eso.

¿Y cómo piensas que lo lograré? ¿Enviándole un memorando, pidiéndoselo por favor? ¡Ese tipo es un psicópata! –

No espero que lo hagas, Ranma. Eso lo haré yo. –

El no podía, no quería entender lo que las palabras de la chica llevaban.

Pero Akane… es… es mi… –

Si. Es tu hijo. Eso está más que claro. –

Ya está contigo y te lo agradezco. También agradezco que quieras protegerme… - Ranma adivinó lo que seguía.

Pero a diferencia de Takeshi, yo ya no soy tu responsabilidad. –

La miró incrédulo… nada le faltó para jalarse el cabello.

¡No lo puedo creer, Akane! Eres… –

Se sintió exasperado. Akane era realmente desesperante cuando se lo proponía. Esa chica ponía en riesgo su vida sin pensarlo en pro de su orgullo. Akane aun no comprendía que desde que la conoció, él no había tenido más obligación en el mundo, que protegerla… Ella aun no era capaz de comprender, cuanto la amaba.

No soy una princesita a la que debas rescatar… -

¡Aaaah noooo! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Levantó la voz, sin importarle que Takeshi despertara o los demás en la casa lo escucharan – ¿Vas a irte a Filipinas otros seis años y regresar después llorando? ¡Anda! Con suerte podrás estar en la boda de tu hijo. –

Ranma no terminó de asimilar sus propias palabras cuando sintió la fuerte bofetada con el toque único que Akane Tendo tenía.

¡No tienes que hacer nada por mí, nunca más! ¿Entiendes? – Su rostro, a esas alturas, estaba ya cubierto en lagrimas. Su voz sonaba ahogada.

¡Solo aléjate de mí! Si lo hubieras hecho desde un principio nada de esto estaría pasando.-

El se quedó parado… tocándose la mejilla. Observándola y buscando las palabras para explicar lo que sentía, sin darse a saber demasiado vulnerable. La situación, de nuevo, se le estaba saliendo de las manos, como cuando adolescente.

¿Qué estas sordo? ¡Lárgate! –

¿De que había nacido esa batalla realmente? De la nada. Aun Akane y Ranma no eran capaces de hablar sin lastimarse y llegar a los golpes… En alguien tenía que caber la prudencia. Alguien tenía que pensar que eso les hacia demasiado daño. Akane era quien más había sufrido… ella no estaba precisamente en condiciones de ser la más prudente.

¡No Akane! – Su voz, más que desafiante, sonó suplicante. – Déjame ayudarte… Por favor.

Ella solo lo miró… sus ojos como dos cristales empañados.

Para eso estoy aquí… Para eso vivo. –

Ella bajó sus armas en ese momento.

Te amo, Akane. –

Y la guerra terminó.

Y es por eso que nadie más va a hacerte daño Akane… No lo voy a permitir –

Ella no respondió más, solo siguió llorando cual niña mientras él la abrazaba.

Lloró hasta caer vencida por el cansancio.

---

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, según el reloj de la habitación de Nabiki. Había estado bebiendo y se quedo tumbada bastante temprano, sin registrar el camino que los asuntos de su familia habían tomado.

La casa estaba en completa calma. Camino al dojo, tuvo que sortear montones de basura, pensando que tendría que contratar a alguien para limpiarlo al día siguiente, puesto que Kasumi ya era harina de otro costal. Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento y/o salon de fiestas Tendo, su sorpresa no fue tanta. Estaba desierta y sucia a mas no poder.

Suspiró, se dio media vuelta y pensó, "Ahora lo que realmente me interesa", y se dirigió al cuarto de Akane.

Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta entreabierta. Sin moverla, asomó su vista hacia el interior. Alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su hermana abrazada al bebé, sobre la cama. Se extrañó mucho de que estuviera ahí, se suponía que los Saotome lo llevarían de vuelta consigo. Algo dentro de ella se inquietó al recordar lo fácil de invadir que resultaba la antigua habitación de su hermana. Abrió totalmente la puerta y se adentró.

Por alguna razón, no se mostró demasiado sorprendida de encontrar a Ranma echado en el suelo sobre una colcha, profundamente dormido, al parecer. Estaba hacia el lado de la ventana; aparentemente, no solo ella había previsto la necesidad de precaución. Hacía un poco de frío, y, conociendo lo friolenta que era Akane, le sorprendió que no tuviera al menos una manta encima. Lucía el mismo vestido, de seguro cayó rendida… comprensible, desde su llegada, hacia cuatro días, la pobre no había dormido más de tres horas seguidas. Solo entonces reparó en que Ranma también vestía el mismo gi con el que había noqueado a Inukai.

Confirmó que la ventana tuviera seguro, al menos así Ranma tendría tiempo de despertar ante cualquier percance. Entonces, con sumo cuidado, salió para seguir su camino hacia su propia habitación.

---

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana había cumplido su misión al despertarlo. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba sobre el piso, lo que le dejó un poco adolorido el cuerpo. Su memoria se ubicó rápidamente en el techo de tan conocida habitación. Sacudió su cabeza y, al tratar de levantar su torso, sintió un ligero peso sobre él.

¡Takeshi, hijo! – Le llamó al niño que le brincaba encima, jugando y riendo.

Volteó hacia la cama, y confirmó que Akane no estaba ahí. Pidió silenciosamente a algun Dios, que estuviera en una parte de la casa.

---

¡Vaya! Al fin, mi "señora esposa" se digna a visitarme. – Otu rió, burlón.

Lamentablemente, tengo que hacerlo. – Dijo Akane, en un tono demasiado serio.

La mujer, que vestía una enorme gabardina de cuero, sobre lo que parecia ser un vestido azul oscuro a media pantorrilla, tomó asiento junto a su cama.

Así que ya nos estamos sincerando… - El hombre no apartaba la ironía de su tono.

Así es. –

Akane no estaba dispuesta a jugar. Tenía muy claras sus intensiones.

¿No se suponia que eres más fuerte que Ranma? – Soltó, sin dejar de mirar las enormes vendas que lo rodeaban.

Solo recibió un rechinido de dientes como respuesta…

Eso no es nada, Otu… Ranma puede matarte con un solo dedo. –

Y tú estas muy orgullosa de eso… ¿O me equivoco? –

No. No te equivocas… -

El hombre soltó una carcajada cargada de recelo.

Eso no es nada… Tendrías que ver todo lo que ha hecho por mí… –

El sabe que mataste a su hijo. No va a descanzar hasta verte muerto, Otu. –

¡Maldita zorra! – Gritó, tratando de incorporarse para recordar sus fracturas…

¿Creiste que me quedaría quieta ante el asesino de mi hijo? ¿Pensaste que no vengaría la muerte de Hanamishi? – Se puso de pié y le apuntó amenazante, alzando la voz.

¡Pues lo soñaste! ¡No soy tan débil, Otu! Ranma tenía razón… te equivocaste de mujer. – El no respondía, estaba atónito.

¡Tú maldito juego se acabó y vas a empezar por darme el divorcio ya! –

¡La que sueña eres tú! – Le respondió inmediatamente.

Una cosa si ten muy clara… No voy a seguir a tu lado. Ni voy a seguir deteniendo a Ranma en sus intenciones… ¡Por mí, puede matarte! -

Akane se puso de pié. Otu, trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero por el violento movimiento, cayó vencido por el dolor, arrastrando una sábana consigo…

¡¿Ves por qué lo hice todo?! Después de años… a la menor oportunidad te refugias con ese malnacido… –

¡Ese malnacido es el amor de mi vida! – Ella gritó, de modo que sus palabras se enterraban en la mente de él como puñales…

¡El dedicó su juventud a protegerme arriesgando su vida! Tú solo me has hecho daño y te has dedicado a amargarme la existencia…

¡Te revolcaste con él en mi casa y planeaste escaparte al día siguiente! –

¡Claro! Y ya lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer… Tú me conociste como su prometida, yo lo amaba… lo amo.. Lo sabes. ¡Si no quieres aceptarlo y entenderlo ese es tu problema ahora! –

Otu apretó la mandíbula… Lanzó un golpe hacia el vientre de la chica… pero ella lo detuvo. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas al descubrir la verdadera fuerza de su esposa. Ella sostuvo el puño con una sola de sus manos y lo arrojó con fuerza, sacudiendo el cuerpo entero del hombre.

¡Ya no más! –

Tu mentira se terminó… Nunca fuiste más fuerte que yo, siquiera. No puedes hacerme daño, ni todos tus guarudas juntos. –

Y si algo le pasa a alguien por tu culpa… todo mundo se va a enterar y lo pagarás muy caro. –

Akane salió sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Una enfermera entró alarmada al ver a Otu en el suelo después de haber escuchado las palabras de la chica.

---

¿Qué es esto? – Ranma miraba la taza con recelo…

Se llama café. Es una bebida muy común en occidente… algo así como nuestro té. – Explicó Nabiki mientras sorbía de su propia porción – Es muy buena para despabilarte, pruébala.

¿Dónde está Akane? –

¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? – Respondió con los ojos semi cerrados – Aunque supongo que estará con su esposo…

Ranma dejó la taza y se puso de pié, evidentemente preocupado. Se dirigió a la estancia, donde Soun jugaba con Takeshi.

Siento mucho interrumpirlo, tío, pero tengo que llevar a Takeshi con mi madre. Aun no ha desayunado. –

Ah… está bien. – Soun sonó un tanto desilusionado – Pero prométeme que Genma lo traerá por la tarde.

Hecho. – contesto Ranma serio.

Akane llegará en un rato. Ya tomó el autobús de regreso. – Tras decir esto, Nabiki colgó su móvil. – Estaba en Urayasu.

---

Akane se veía sola en el autobús… Sola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cuidaba de sí misma. Siempre había pensado que si lo hacía, sería con miles de peligros acechándola. Curiosamente ya no temía que una bomba explotara ni el mal que pudieran hacerle a su familia… Ya no temía.

Aun no entendía como es que Otu derrotó a Ranma años atrás… pero estaba segura de que fue con algun truco. Otu no era más que un tipo común y corriente. ¡Si Otu tuviera idea de la clase de seres con los que su ex prometido había batallado! De seguro no se habría ni acercado un poco.

Y eso la llenaba de más odio y rencor… contra sí misma más que a nadie. Estuvo sobajada y sufriendo durante años por una amenaza que no valía la pena… Perdió años de su vida. Se perdió de los dos primeros años de la vida de su hijo. Le perdió la huella a su familia. Estuvo a punto de enloquecer de dolor… ¡Si tán solo hubiera tenido el valor de responder con su verdadera fuerza, la mañana en que Otu la amenazó por primera vez! El hubiera quedado inconciente… y nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Y lloró de nuevo… Lloró mucho. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido! Y él aún la amaba… ¡Cual felices hubieran sido todo ese tiempo perdido!

Al sentir que el vehículo se detenía, levantó su rostro y reconoció la terminal. Recordó y algo se movió dentro de ella… Eran las nueve de la mañana.

El miraba el reloj a lo lejos… Y la esperaba de nuevo. Esa asfixiante espera de nuevo… Las nueve de la mañana. Hacia tres años, la había esperado asta las once. Algo se movía dentro de sí, tratando de lastimarlo.

A su lado… Takeshi sonreía. En la banca.

¡Akane! – Gritó al verla bajar de uno de los autobuses.

Ella sonrió… y corrió hacia él. Llegó por fin a su cita y se echó a sus brazos, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Mirando a su hijo a un lado. Buscó su rostro mientras la apretaba fuerte.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Akane! – No era una orden, era una súplica. – ¡Por el amor de Dios!

El sintió un nudo en su garganta… Como cuando despiertas de una amarga pesadilla, sin habla. No pudo decir más. Solo la abrazaba como su cuerda de salvación, agradeciendo al cielo que escuchara sus ruegos.

¡Te amo Ranma! ¡Te amo tanto! – Escuchó, como entre sueños.

**Continuará...**


	14. Sin mirar atras

Hola.

Despues de un ratito ausente, vuelvo con el fin de esta historia. Por fin!

Si. Despues de varios suicidios, un ranma varias veces loco de dolor, una AKane mas fértil que las heroínas de telenovelas venezolanas. Ironicamente, la historia que menos creo que tenga que ver algo con la serie, que todos sabemos, es super cómica. Aun así, mi historia mas exitosa hasta ahora.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos el tiempo que han dedicado a leerme. **Gracias.** Hayan dejado reviews o no... por igual les agradezco. Si este sistema no miente, este fic lo leyeron en paises de los 5 continentes(mi teoria es que algun agente de viajes o un piloto lo seguía). Este es un medio maravilloso, no cabe duda.

Voy a continuar con el fic "Mala", ahora si, que es mas corto que este, pero lo considero de muy buena calidad y mucho más fiel a la serie.

Ahora si. A leer.

atte. Claudia

**Ranma 1/2 y t odos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. **

Le extraño mucho ver las flores extrañas a medio marchitarse sobre la tumba. Siempre era él, y solamente él, quien la adornaba cada semana. Pareciera que los demás se hubiesen olvidado de tal existencia. Se sintió culpable también, pues esta vez había tardado dos semanas sin visitarla.

Limpió con la palma de la mando desnuda, las hojas secas que cubrían aquel pedazo de cemento.

Yo la corrí de casa… ¿Sabes? –

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron exageradamente al escucharlo.

Dos días antes… La corrí. La insulté y le dije que jamás la amaría. –

Ranma… – Ella buscaba las palabras correctas, aunque dudaba, en el fondo, encontrarlas.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella está muerta y todos la olvidaron ya… y me siento más culpable por eso. Porque ni siquiera puedo llorarle yo… Solo me lamento por ser el culpable. –

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente en cada visita al cementerio. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

_¿Qué? –_

_Ranma no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Cologne y Mousse habían partido de vuelta a China desde el día anterior. Shampoo, al parecer, permanecía en la ciudad, pero nadie la había visto. El Nekohanten permanecía cerrado y, según palabras de la casera que les rentaba el local, no había negociado nada aún con la jovencita._

_Un terrible presentimiento provocó que el chico sintiera que sus piernas estaban hechas de trapo. _

_Sin preguntar a la casera si tenía llaves, Ranma tumbó de un solo golpe la puerta del café…Ante la mirada perpleja de la mujer. _

_En ese momento, deseó no haberlo hecho. _

_El agua se trasminaba por el techo del restauran… Una parte. La otra, ya se percibía en humedad por las escaleras…_

_¡Shampoooo! – Gritó horrorizado…_

_Ya lo sabía. En ese instante, Ranma sabía lo que su enamorada había hecho. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. La mujer a su lado, se llevó las manos al pecho… Instantes después, se cubrió la nariz._

_Ella escapó espantada al percibir el nauseabundo olor y él permaneció paralizado… _

_Pidió a todos los cielos que se tratara solo de carne de la cocina en mal estado… solo eso. _

_¡No… no no no no no! – Se repetía mentalmente mientras tomaba fuerzas para avanzar hacia la planta alta, donde estaban las habitaciones y el baño._

_El piso estaba completamente inundado y el olor era más fuerte ahí. Hacía un calor asfixiante. _

_¡Shampoo! – La llamó, sin esperar respuesta, con la voz cortada. _

_Se posó ante la puerta del baño, de donde brotaba el agua. Sin saber de donde, tomó fuerzas para empujar levemente la puerta entreabierta. _

_El piso del baño tenía un color marrón que no se desprendía fácilmente con el agua, solo se desvanecía a la distancia. Ranma no quería voltear a la tina… Sabía que esa sería la peor visión de su existencia. _

_Sin obedecer a su miedo, sus ojos se posaron en la superficie marrón donde flotaban cabellos morados y sobresalían las muñecas del cuerpo sin vida, cuyas cortadas ya no sangraban. A un extremo de la tina donde yacía, estaba la jabonera donde Shampoo colocó las navajas que aún estaban ahí. _

_Tal vez gritó horrorizado, tal vez se desmayó, tal vez la tomó en brazos tratando de revivirla. No lo recordaba. Todo lo que siguió se borró de su mente. En un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, lo olvidó._

Yo iba a disculparme con ella, Akane. – Se acurrucó en sus brazos, cual niño. – Yo no quería hacerle daño… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que…? –

Tú no eres el culpable, Ranma. – Dijo, acariciando el negro cabello. – Nadie puede dirigir nuestros actos. Shampoo era dueña de su vida… y fue ella, y nadie más, quien la destruyó. –

Pero… –

Tú siempre fuiste un caballero con ella… No le diste falsas esperanzas. Fue ella quien se engañó sola. Fue ella quien te siguió. Fue ella quien se mató. –

Levantó la cabeza de él, que estaba descansada sobre sus piernas. –

Es ella quien esta enterrada ahí, muerta y seca. Tú estas aquí, Ranma. Tú estas vivo aún. – Y lo abrazó fuerte.

Akane sentía un gran pesar. No era ella así de fuerte ni fría. Ella también sentía culpa y pesar… Ella también quería llorar por Shampoo. Pero Ranma necesitaba fuerza. Si era necesario armarse de frivolidad para sacarlo de ese estado… ello lo haría.

Y ahí permanecieron un rato más. Y permanecerían más, ignorantes de que lloraban y se culpaban por quien se había cortado la vida con las armas que estaban destinadas a acabar con la de Akane. Aun así, ellos vivirían y serían felices. Aun así, a diferencia de Shampoo, ellos existían.

---

¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso? – Nodoka lucía genuinamente preocupada.

No quisiera, señora. Aun así, mi honor me lo demanda. –

Uh… – La matriarca Saotome se llevó una mano al pecho, en un gesto de pesar. – A mi hijo le dolerá mucho tu decisión… fueron casi tres años esperándote. –

Soy una mujer casada… Es mi deber. –

Dime hija… ¿Acaso nunca lo amaste? –

¡No diga eso jamás! - La joven se sacudió en un gesto exagerado – Ranma fue mi primer amor… vivimos demasiadas cosas juntos…

¿Pero? –

He formado otra vida… Aunque no esté muy convencida de esto... no puedo fallar más. No hay vuelta atrás. Por tontas que sean mis decisiones tengo que afrontarlas. –

Él se sentirá muy lastimado… creyó que esta vez se reuniría contigo para siempre. –

Perdón. – Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven chica de oscuros y largos cabellos.

Nodoka cubrió su boca con las manos mientras observaba al hombre, aparentemente dormido, sentado a un lado de Kodashi. Esta se puso se pié y lo jaló fuertemente del brazo, llevándolo casi a rastras, sin que el individuo siquiera abriera los ojos.

¡Vamos amor! El avión sale en una hora, tenemos que darnos prisa. –

Y finalmente soltó una de sus risas estruendosas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó Minori, quien lo había observado todo desde la entrada del vestíbulo.

"Eso"… fue una de las tantas locas que andaban tras mi hijo hasta hace poco. Vino a cancelar su "compromiso" con él… –

Pero ese hombre… ¿estaba drogado o muerto o…? – La chica no salía de su asombro.

Eso no lo sé. Solo doy gracias al cielo de que esa demente se haya olvidado por fin de Ranma. – Sonrió.

---

Uno…-

Dos… -

Izquierda… -

Derecha… -

Arriba… -

Y se derrumbó.

Cinco minutos, cuatro segundos. – Anunció Soun, con el cronómetro en la mano.

Ranma acudió a auxiliar a la desvanecida Akane.

Akane… ¿Te encuentras bien? –

¿Qué me pasó? Entreno al menos una hora diaria… – Dijo, sorprendida de su propio agotamiento.

Esto es lo más sencillo que he visto en mi vida… Solo tocas un punto de presión en la palma de la mano y reduces la energía de tu oponente en un ochenta por ciento más o menos. Si yo hubiera estado presente, Ranma no hubiera perdido en aquella ocasión contra Otu. – Afirmó con orgullo, Happosai.

¿Y de que sirve eso? ¡Estaba tan ocupado robando ropa intima! – Reclamó Genma.

¿Qué? ¡Puntos de presión?! – Akane se observaba la palma de su mano derecha, casi en shock.

Bueno… Después de todo es combate libre, ¿no? Aunque nos duela, tenemos que reconocer que no fue precisamente trampa. – Agregó Soun.

No. Pero si fue una estupidez de mi parte. –

¿Akane? – La voz tranquila de Nabiki distrajo a su hermana de la discusión.

Dime, Nabiki. -

La mediana le hizo señas para que la acompañara hacia otro lugar. Ante la mirada seria de Ranma, se dirigieron a la recamara de Akane, en silencio.

El divorcio es automático si interpones una demanda. –

¿Y si lo hago y alega que cometí adulterio? –

Eso ya lo había previsto. Mi profesor dice que mientras él no pueda comprobar que lo hiciste, es igual. –

Pero… -

Tu embarazo abarcó nueve meses desde los días anteriores a tu boda, ese seria un tema de investigación. De cualquier forma, lo más grave que podría pasar es que no tomes parte de la fortuna… y por lo que veo, no tienes problema con eso. –

No tengo la menor intención de reclamarle nada…–

¿Estas segura, Akane? Ese hombre te hizo mucho daño. Al menos castígalo quitándole lo que más le gusta… –

No, Nabiki. Lo que quiero es el divorcio, y ya. No volver a verlo jamás y olvidar la pesadilla que viví lo más pronto posible. –

En ese caso, si quieres, mañana mismo es la primera audiencia y serás de nuevo una Tendo más pronto de lo que piensas. – Nabiki le guiñó un ojo y su hermana menor sonrió ilusionada.

---

La verdad, no imaginé que este día llegaría tan pronto. El señor Hanamishi me lo había advertido… Aún así… – Nodoka casi podía ver lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de Minori, mientras esta se despedía de Takeshi.

No tenemos palabras para agradecerte lo bien que lo has cuidado. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo. –

¡Para nada señora! – Movió exageradamente la cabeza, negando. – Es mi trabajo… Se me ha pagado por todo este tiempo. Además es un niño encantador.

¿Estás segura de que no que no quieres hablar con Akane antes? –

Pasaré después a hablar con ella. Por lo pronto, no quiero seguir causándole molestias…–

¿Molestias? ¿De donde sacas eso, Minori? A mi me encantaría que te quedaras… para Takeshi, tú eres como una madre… –

Minori solo miró al bebé de nuevo. Lo abrazó y lo besó, por última vez, como su madre.

¡¿Así que ya encontraste a tus papis verdaderos eh?! ¿Quién no iba a reclamar una cosa tan bonita? –

Cuando ella quiso soltarlo, el bebé se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo, negándose a soltarla. Minori estalló en llanto, sin dejar de sonreír.

---

Mi hermana no quiere tener contacto alguno con él, es por eso que yo la represento. – La mirada asesina de Otu se clavó en su "cuñada" Nabiki. – Ella se presentará a declarar cuantas veces sea necesario y a firmar. –

Le haré llegar una notificación cuando sea requerida su persona. – Dijo el juez, sereno – ¿Cuáles son las condiciones bajo las que ella solicita la separación legal? –

Mi cliente no exige remuneración alguna; sin embargo, tampoco está en condiciones de darla. Ella solo exige la separación en el más corto periodo posible. También intercederá una demanda para mantener legalmente alejado de su persona al Señor Inukai, puesto que ha sido amenazada en innumerables ocasiones. – Respondió el hombre ataviado en un serio traje gris, que estaba sentado a un lado de Nabiki.

Un fuerte ruido provocado por el puño de Otu en el escritorio hizo estremecer a la mediana de las Tendo.

¡Ella me engañó, no una, muchas veces! – Su respiración agitada hacia un poco difícil la tarea de entenderle. – Por si fuera poco, todos son testigos de que su amante me atacó de la manera más cobarde. –

¿Ha puesto usted la demanda correspondiente a esa persona? – El juez no perdió su calma, parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de rabietas. Otu no respondió

Ha hecho usted mucho más fácil mi tarea, que es conceder el divorcio. Nada lo impide, puesto que usted reconoce con sus afirmaciones que es necesario. En un par de semanas será la firma de los documentos preliminares y dentro de un mes estarán legalmente separados. Si usted quiere alegar violencia por parte de la pareja actual de su esposa, puede demandarlo legalmente a la autoridad correspondiente. Mi papel es solo juzgar la situación intrafamiliar y la necesidad de divorcio. –

Nabiki se despidió de su propio abogado al comprobar que su presencia ya no era necesaria y salió, suspirando aliviada, del lugar. En la puerta del juzgado se encontró con Ranma.

Todo resuelto… Mi hermana será libre en un mes. – A Ranma se le iluminó la cara.

¿Dónde está ella? –

Se quedó en mi departamento. Pasamos por Takeshi al dojo, pero necesita descanzar y en la casa Tendo no es muy posible ahora y mi madre la atosigará con preguntas. Insistió en que debía acompañarte al menos a la salida. Esta preocupada por ti. –

Otu está furioso. Si no me equivocó, tienes que estar prevenido… Sigues tú. – Dijo, mientras observaba maravillada el auto en que Ranma la invitaba a subir.

¡Uuuyh que miedo! – Rió sarcásticamente el hombre.

---

Quince minutos después, los cuñados se encontraban en el estacionamiento frente del edificio donde Ranma vivía. Apenas iban a cruzar la calle cuando observaron varios autos de la policía de Tokio estacionados en doble fila. El corazón de Ranma se paralizó al observar como acordonaban las puertas del edificio.

¿Qué es esto? – La voz de Nabiki sonó mortalmente angustiada…

¡Akane! –

Un chico que había estado cuidando la entrada en días anteriores, se encontraba entre varios agentes, tenía pinta de estar en un shock histérico. Ranma corrió hacia él, pero antes de que llegara, el chico lo miró…

¡Ranma-kun, le dispararon a su novia! –

Ranma sintió que sus hombros caían sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado… demasiado. Cayó de rodillas al pavimento, mientras varios policías se dirigían a él.

¡Mi sobrino…! ¿Dónde está Takeshi? – Le gritó Nabiki, angustiada, al jovencito sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

No… no lo sé. – Gritó asustado y comenzó a llorar.

¡Ranma… reacciona! ¡Takeshi no está! -

Ranma hizo un intento por despertar de su shock… estaba en camino de lograrlo cuando la gran pregunta que inundaba su mente se respondió: dos tipos salieron por la puerta frontal, jalando consigo una camilla con el cuerpo de una chica tapado completamente con sabanas blancas teñidas de sangre.

"Es una verdadera lástima… Era una joven preciosa." Escuchó decir por último.

Mientras su pecho rebotaba, sentía la gran anciedad de ir a donde ella e intentar salvarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero no quería verla así… no podía. De pronto, de nuevo, todo el valor lo abandonaba.

"Salvarla"… ¿Por qué tenía que engañarse? La sangre escurría de la camilla. Debía estar hecha pedazos. Una pausa se hizo en su mente… deseando no despertar jamás.

Como desde arriba, observaba a Nabiki gritar histérica por su sobrino, sin siquiera recordar que se trataba de su propio hijo. Ella, cuando por fin se calmó un poco, a diferencia de su cuñado alcanzó a preguntar…

Dime, niño, ¿cómo era la chica? – Nabiki esperaba una respuesta que le pudiera dar un poco de tranquilidad…

Era delgada, muy bonita, de cabello largo y negro… como azul. –

Nabiki se llevó una mano a la boca y estalló en llanto por fin.

"Una pesadilla… Dios, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No!."

Volteó a ver a Ranma… Un trapo servía más en esos momentos. Tomó aire y se dirigió hacia la entrada…

¡Mi sobrino tiene que estar ahí… ella lo tenía! – Gritó de nuevo.

Hay juguetes y ropa de bebé en la habitación donde se encontró a la chica, pero no hay rastros de él. También encontramos una billetera con tarjetas a nombre de Akane Tendo. –

En fracciones de segundo, Nabiki se dio cuenta de quien era la culpable de todo eso. Ella. Ella había convencido a Akane para buscar el apoyo de su ex prometido. Ella le hizo abandonar el miedo... Por su culpa lo peor había pasado.

Entonces se desmayó. –

---

Familia Tendo. Buenas tardes. –

Buenas tardes. ¿Me podría comunicar con un familiar directo de la señora Akane Tendo? –

¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó con voz asustadiza.

Habla Ryota Kimoto, de la policía de Tokio. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Akane Tendo? –

Soy su hermana mayor, Kasumi Tendo. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho, angustiada.

Señora, por desgracia tengo que informarle que su hermana ha sufrido un grave percance y necesitamos que familiares directos se presenten lo más pronto posible en nuestra central. –

¡Eso es imposible! – Sonó la voz angustiada.

---

¡Ranma! –

Nabiki daba leves palmadas en las mejillas de su casi hermano. Pero su mirada estaba perdida. Ya varios paramedicos lo habían intentado, pero el chico permanecía dormido con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo erguido.

Agitó la cabeza negando… Le punzaba, sentía que se le iba a reventar. Ya se había comunicado con Nodoka pero la señora aun no llegaba. Kuno ya se encontraba en camino, al menos así se sentiría un poco acompañada cuando afrontara al resto de sus familiares.

"Mi padre se va a morir… No sé como vamos a pasar esta pesadilla." Pensaba, mientras gruesas lagrimas invadian sus mejillas…

Cuando levantó la cabeza para tomar un té y un calmante que una chica le ofrecía, miró a Nodoka en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué pasó? – La mujer ya había notado el estado de su hijo… no se atrevía a acercarse.

Es Akane. – Nabiki no podía controlar el temblor de su voz.

Nodoka se llevó la mano al pecho, a punto de desfallecer, mientras un oficial salió de una de las oficinas contiguas y le hizo señas a Nabiki para que se acercara.

¡Ranma… hijo! – La mujer acarició la mejilla, observando la inmensa tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su vástago.

¡Ranma, mi niño… tienes que ser fuerte! – Ella misma no podía tomar su consejo.

Lo abrazó y sintió sus músculos tensos, como de un muerto.

---

Cuando piensas que lo más horrible ha pasado, olvidas que siempre hay algo peor. ¿Qué era peor para Ranma que perder el amor de Akane? Parecía que no había tal cosa… Error. Su peor pesadilla, desde que la conoció estaba frente a él. Y Ranma se sumió en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

¿Acaso tan malo había sido? El conocía a muchas personas malvadas que no habían pasado la mitad del dolor que él. Su propio padre era un ser egoísta y oportunista, a quien la vida parecía premiarle por sus actos. Ranma había sido fuerte y frio, cierto. Aun así, ese tipo de "pruebas" nadie las soporta así como así…

Ranma no había querido ser rico, ni famoso. Ranma ni siquiera era mujeriego. Un poco egocéntrico, tal vez. Aun así, todo su mundo se centraba en ella. Aun así, tarde o temprano venció a su ego para estar junto a ella…

Pero alguien allá arriba se empeñaba en hacerlo infeliz. Primero su maldición, después sus múltiples enemigos, después lo de Shampoo y la separación. Todo eso parecía una fresca brisa comparado con el terror de perderla sin esperanza… La no existencia de Akane le imposibilitaba mover un solo músculo… lo derrotaba, lo hundía.

Todo se había perdido. Ranma estaba en el limbo y jamás regresaría.

¿Sabes cuanto te amo, idiota? – Le dijo, con voz suave mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Sabes cuanto te amo, idiota?" Le escuchó. Parecía su voz… ¿Sería una alucinación?

"No me vas a dejar. No ahora, bobo. ¡Tienes una deuda de honor conmigo y con mi familia!" –

Su pecho comenzó a saltar.

¡Tú tienes un hijo conmigo, Ranma Saotome! ¡Ni creas que vas a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí sola! –

¡Dijiste que me amabas! – Gritó ella… mientras se aferraba fuerza a él. – ¡Juraste que me protegerás!

¿Cómo crees que voy a pasar esto? –

Entonces… Despertó por fin.

Ella lo miró angustiada. Estaban en la cama de un hospital ahora.

¡Akane! – Gritó al mirar los cabellos negros azulados de la cabeza que se enterraba en su pecho.

¡Ranma! –

Akane se aferró más a él, temblando. El la apretaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras su rostro expresaba un alivio que parecía imposible.

Toda la familia estaba con ellos, pero Ranma no los notaba. Solo escuchó aliviándose aun más el llanto de un bebé… "Takeshi". Lo recordó hasta entonces.

**

* * *

**

Sé que si alguien escucha mi historia, creerá que gran parte es mentira. Primero parece ser una comedia… después se transforma en un gran drama. Hoy por fin, puedo decir que seré una persona normal. No todo es tan fácil. Muchas cosas nunca se olvidan…

Akane se negó a asistir a los funerales. Tampoco reclamó nada de la inmensa fortuna. Se enteró de su muerte el mismo día que yo desperté del "coma shock" en el que entré cuando la creí muerta. El había planeado acabar con ella y luego dispararse a la cabeza. Solo la última parte le salió bien. Me parece imposible que ella, mi marimacho llorona, reaccione tan frívola ante la muerte de un ser tan dolorosamente cercano.

No puedo creer la mala suerte con la que corrió Haruko. Ella irrumpió en mi apartamento, envenenando a Akane en mi contra esa tarde, mientras yo pasaba por Nabiki. Tenía llaves y le juró a Akane que vivía conmigo. La gorda salió hecha una furia, dispuesta a matarme con su maso. No creo que hayan pasado más de dos minutos de que saliera con Takeshi en brazos, cuando Haruko fue asesinada por hombres de Inukai. Lo entendió cuando la policía le llamó por teléfono, para informarle de su propia muerte, cuando se hizo pasar por Kasumi al teléfono.

Creo que pude haberme culpado por eso… Sin embargo ya no estoy para esas cosas. Creo que ya me atormenté demasiado por algo de lo que no soy responsable. No puedo evitar lo que ya pasó. Lamento demasiado la desgracia del señor Tanaka y lo entiendo. Aun así, no puedo devolverle a su hija… ¡Si yo ni siquiera le di llaves de mi apartamento, ella las robó!

Apenas tuvo un descanso, Akane arregló un altar para Hanamishi en el dojo de su padre. Me quedé helado al ver su foto. ¿Cómo se suponía que olvidaría el rostro del hombre que me disparó con la cura de mi maldición? Akane me describió divertida, como le presumió como una excentricidad el nannichuan y le contó la historia, ignorando que ella ya se la tenía más que tragada. Cuando ella le contó de mi problema, él decidió jugarme la bromita. Ella apartó también, un poco para Ryoga y se lo envió a Ukyo. Una deuda más con ese hombre al que solo le pagué con unas cuantas patadas… y la mujer a la que le debo todo, todo en la vida.

Mi carrera como artemarcialista profesional acabó más pronto de lo que empezó. El patronato me corrió después de que Otu quedó como un héroe y yo como un malvado ladrón de esposas y abusador de los débiles. No me importa. El pagó su precio por hacerle daño a Akane… Ya no vale la pena ni guardarle rencor. Ella está conmigo y es lo único que me importa.

Akane y yo estamos levantando el dojo Tendo ahora, con ayuda del cerebro de Nabiki. Gran parte de los pupilos que tenía en el dojo Tanaka me han seguido, por lo que los ingresos aumentaron considerablemente, a pesar de mi "mala fama". El sueño de Soun se concretará en cuanto la boda se realice.

Takeshi ya habla claramente. Ha entendido ya que somos sus padres, aunque Minori nos ayuda a cuidarlo, ya que Akane se mantiene ocupada con el dojo. Su madre lo ha convertido en sus ojos y él la adora. Pronto no estará tan solo, Kasumi le dará un primo con quien jugar. Espero que no lo muela a golpes…Además, el hijo de Ryoga pronto crecerá y le hará frente. Mi padre ha comenzado a entrenarlo. Me he estado muy pendiente para que no se le ocurra experimentar con el Neko ken de nuevo…. Akane si lo mata.

Nos casaremos dentro de una semana. Acordamos ya, que viviremos en la casa Tendo. No me molesta en absoluto. Ahí están todos mis recuerdos. Lo que viví antes, no es trascendente, lo que viví después tampoco. Todo está ahí, en el dojo de Akane, en su casa, en sus mullidas paredes, en ella.

Me gustaría tener pronto una niña. Parecida a su madre, aunque no tan berrinchuda. Akane se ha negado a hacer el intento esta vez, argumentando que hacer cosas indebidas antes del matrimonio solo le ha traído mala suerte; así que tendré que esperar hasta después de la boda.

Soy un hombre lleno de traumas y miedos. Muchos pueden pensar que soy malo o egoísta. No lo sé. Aun así, tengo que seguir. Como seguí, dejando atrás a todos los enamorados de Akane, noqueados la mayoría. ¿Se suponía que debía dejarme vencer para regalarles la felicidad? ¡Cuernos! De la misma manera, dejaré atrás a Shampoo, Otu, Haruko y toda la gente que intentó robarme la felicidad.

Cuando pienso en lo que paso o no entre ella y Otu, siento algo pesado en el estómago. Nunca le he preguntado, no tengo derecho. Si yo soy el principal culpable. Tengo que dejar, por fin, mis celos atrás. Tengo que madurar. Ella me ama. Ella tuvo a mi hijo. Ella tendrá a mis otros hijos. Ella es mi prometida, mi amiga. Ella se ha esforzado mucho por ser una "mujer de hogar" para mí, sin acabar de entender, que es eso lo que amo en ella, que no es una mujer de casa, sino una guerrera.

Desde que desperté, no me ha repetido que me ama, ni yo a ella. Me ha golpeado al menos unas ocho veces desde entonces y peleamos por cualquier cosa. ¡Es como un sueño! En parte, las cosas son como antes… y adoro eso. Adoro a Akane.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
